Fox-Fur (PAUSE)
by Ero-gomen
Summary: Naruto tiene un cambio radical en su vida cuando un demonio zorro se mete en su interior. Ahora tendrá mas confianza para enfrentar todo eso que alguna vez ha tenido miedo, para arriesgarse y mostrarse al mundo tal y como es. también debe encontrar a los otros que son como el. y enamorar al hombre de sus sueños. NARU-SASU
1. Chapter 1

**Fox-Fur**

 **Introducción**

Hace miles de millones de años, había existido una terrible guerra para conseguir el poder de los nueve bijuus, cada uno representaba un sentimiento esencial de la vida. hacerse con todos era conseguir una forma perfecta y gobernar todo lo que pueda existir.

Los kings eran coleccionistas que solo les importaba tener los objetos de valor que se extendían por el mundo y el universo, aquellos objetos el cual tenían poder verdadero.

En cuanto los kings se enteraron de la existencia de estos seres (bijuus). no dudaron en buscarles por todas partes, pero era imposible. después de mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de que para pasar desapercibidos se escondía en humanos con una increíble luz interna, y que así pudiese soportar el sentimiento que cada uno albergaba.

Con una pulsera especial de oro negro encerraron a cada uno de los bijuus en un diamante y los incrustaron en aquella joya. habían rumores de que el mas poderosos de los kings tenia la capacidad de ver cosas que otros soldados no podían, que incluso tenia la capacidad de controlar a los bijus de lo poderosa que era su mirada. pero el más fuerte de todos los bijuus y quién albergaba el sentimiento más pesado fue expulsado del interior de su recipiente, mordió el brazo de este king que era el que llevaba la joya con los 8 diamantes y atravesó la puerta del tiempo.

-¡BUSCAME EN EL FUTURO!, ¡BUSCALOS A TODOS!- gritó con el último suspiro su jinchuriki antes de morir por la separación.

Y por ese instante los bijuus se escaparon de las garras de los kings.

 **Capítulo 1 : El cambio**

Naruto uzumaki era un joven lleno de ternura e inocencia, casi no tenía amigos pues mantenía encerrado en su mundo, ese lugar que solo un mp3 y unos buenos cascos te pueden dar. no era el más popular del instituto, estaba cursando el penúltimo año y aunque no era el más inteligente tampoco era el más imbécil. le encantaba dibujar y escribir poesía. sobre todo estando tan enamorado de aquel chico imposible, su más preciado secreto.

Sasuke uchiha era todo para sus pupilas, toda su inspiración y más de 59 paginas de dibujos sobre él y cartas de confesión en su libreta. era exageradamente sincero y directo en cada uno de sus escritos. Pero el uchiha era el sueño de todas, tenia novia he irradiaba heterosexualidad por doquier. es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y naruto nunca se perdía un partido pues sentía que al verlo jugar se enamoraba más y más.

Estaba perdido y lo sabía. le gustaba todo de uchiha; forma de mirar, hablar, sonreír de lado, pararse, caminar, correr y de encestar. era feliz de poder verlo jugar y se sentía afortunado de estar en la misma clase de él y compartir todo el tiempo mayor posible aunque sea de lejos…

Naruto no tenia la mas mínima intención de que nadie se enterara de eso, es decir ese amor era solo suyo. tenía claro como el agua que sasuke uchiha jamás le iba a dirigir la palabra. porque nadie le dirigía la palabra al gordito, gafufo y con acné del salón. por ello solo tenia esa libreta que era sagrada y la forma más fácil de estar cerca de sasuke.

A veces el mundo se pone en contra de nuestro rubio, y por alguna razón su forma de ser molesto a uno de los malotes del salón. porque nuestro rubio prefería estar escuchando música y escribiendo en su libreta que simplemente poner cuidado a lo que sea que dijera cualquier persona

-¡GORDO DE MIERDA!- hidan, un estudiante que cada semana buscaba problemas con cualquiera porque básicamente le gustaba pelearse por todo, pues se mosqueo con su persona- ¡MIERDA QUE ME ESCUCHES!- le arranca los casco con fuerza rompiéndolos y toma con rabia su libreta- ¿¡QUE PUTAS HACES QUE NO ME PONES CUIDADO!?- naruto apenas procesaba las palabras- ¡QUITATE QUE ESE ES MI PUESTO!

-ni hablar, me he estado sentado aquí desde el inicio del año, si tu por estar drogado se te olvida esos detalles no es mi problema- contesta arrancándole la libreta de las manos y tratado de protegerla

-¡SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA!- volvió a tomar la libreta pero naruto hacía fuerza para que eso no sucediera, entre todo el forcejeo la libreta se rompió y todas sus hojas volaron por el aire.

A esas alturas de la circunstancias estaban todos los estudiantes del pasillo agrupados en la puerta de su salón. conocían a hidan y su facilidad para armar alboroto por todo. cada semana se la montaba a cualquiera que se antojaba y ese día el boleto fue para el rubio - " _El amor que siento por él puede con cada fibra de mi ser, oh sasuke quisiera que tus ojos noche por una vez me vieran solo a mi"_ ¿que mierda es esto?- susurra viendo las hojas y detallando los perfectos dibujos de su capitán - ¡¿ERES MARICA? JOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME LO CREO!- y comenzó a reírse mientras naruto empezaba con desespero a recoger todas las hojas del suelo

-no…- susurraba con miedo mientras reunía las hojas rápidamente

-¡¿NO?!¡ JAJAJAJA SUELTA ESO! ¡ESTE DIBUJO ES MUY ATREVIDO!- dice alzando la hoja y mostrando a sasuke sin camisa y completamente sudado con la parte de abajo del uniforme- ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE SE ENTERE SASUKE JAJAJAJA NOS VAMOS A REÍR!

Y como si el universo estuviera de acuerdo con su desgracia, el mencionado entro y vio todo con absoluta frialdad, observo los dibujos esparcidos por el suelo y con cuidado paso sin pisarlos.

-¡SASUKE ESCUCHA ESTO! " _estoy seguro de que su piel nació de la nieve más blanca y pura de los polos del mundo de los ángeles, su belleza es inexplicable y su rostro una creación perfecta de los arcángeles"_ \- el moreno alzó una ceja y miró a hidan sin entender lo que sucedía - ¡ESTE GORDITO ES MARICA Y ¿ADIVINA DE QUIÉN ESTÁ ENAMORADO?! - no había que ser un genio para no fijarse en todos los dibujos que estaban en el suelo. hasta el se reconocía de lo bien ejecutados que estaban

-hmp ¿qué haces aquí? tenemos entrenamiento- sentenció dándose la vuelta y volviendo hacia la salida teniendo cuidado de no pisar las hojas. miro a naruto por un momento pero fue esa mirada… Esa que tienes cuando vas en el bus y fijas en alguna parte tus pupilas, vez todo pero a la vez nada. justo esa mirada, un mississippi y ya esta - deja de perder el tiempo- dijo volviéndose a parar en la puerta y mirando a hidan que empezaba a descojonarse

-¿¡ENTONCES TENEMOS ENTRETENIMIENTO!? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME LO CREO Y YO AQUÍ HACIENDO ESCÁNDALO! - y pasó de largo soltado la hoja y pisando en el proceso las que estaban en el suelo- ¡MALA SUERTE MARICÓN!- y salieron del salón dejando a naruto como una mierda. humillado y avergonzado.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y con tanto dolor que salió a correr y paso por en medio de sasuke y hidan. no calculo bien la distancia que estaban las escaleras y entonces cayó 1 piso abajo rodando.

Y literal rodando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Había despertado hace un par de horas, las cuales se estaba haciendo el dormido porque no quería hablar con sus padres.

Kushina y Minato lo amaban con locura, ese rubio era el gordito de sus ojos, le complacía en todo y apoyaban en todo. ellos ya sabían que su hijo era gay. aunque naruto nunca haya dicho nada. lo conocían perfectamente bien. por ello verlo ahí en esa camilla con la cabeza vendada y una pierna rota fue muy duro para ambos. Exactamente porque lo conocían bien, sabían en qué momento despertó su hijo y cuánto tiempo llevaba fingiendo. ambos se miraron con pena y salieron de la habitación, él quería estar solo.

o-o-o-o

-grrr… ¿por que estas llorando?- naruto abrió sus ojos rápidamente y miró la habitación un poco asustado ¿había sido una alucinación?- ¿no me ves? que raro- y se escucho una macabra risa - te haré llorar por una buena razón- antes de que el rubio asimilaba todo lo que sucedía sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su estómago.

Y entonces lo vio.

En la habitación estaba esa entidad a la que solo se le veían los ojos y la boca. una garra que parecía una montaña lo atravesaba de lado a lado- ahhh que gustoso grrr...- gruñe la bestia removiendo su garra en el estómago del rubio

Naruto no podía gritar, solo se agarraba con fuerza de la garra mientras escupía sangre, el dolor fue tan fuerte que se desmayó - ahh no… grrr despierta- y volvió a abrir los ojos- tenemos trabajo que hacer… amo…

-no… no…- vio detenidamente lo que antes no podía, un gigantesco zorro de pelaje naranja riéndose de él - ¿que... eres?- dice sintiendo como la garra salia de su ser

-vengo de aquí… de haya… de todas partes… grrr- volvió a reír - soy el odio

-no bromees…- naruto sonríe- eres una pesadilla…- los ojos de la bestia se entrecierran observándole detenidamente

-me alegra que sigas teniendo ese carácter- y sin más conversación vuelve a meter la garra dentro de él y no solo eso, todo de él empezó a entrar por el estómago del rubio

-¡AHHHHHRRGGGG!- naruto grito del dolor sintiendo la invasión en su ser. fue tan poderoso que su cuerpo cambió y todo se rodeó de un pelaje naranja - ¡GRRRR!- los huesos de su cuerpo se volvieron a soldar y la herida de su cabeza cerró.

Cuando la unión quedó hecha y sus conciencias se fundieron, fue como llenar una parte esencial de la personalidad del rubio que apenas podía canalizar todo ese odio que sintió de golpe. y su cuerpo volvió a cambiar oscureciendo.

-¡ARGGGGGGG!- salió de la cama y saltó por la ventana, de un 20 piso.

o-o-o-o

Por toda la ciudad minato y kushina regaron carteles; por las noticias, por el diario, por las revistas. por cualquier medio de comunicación salió la desaparición de naruto namikaze uzumaki.

Y como es costumbre, después del primer mes lo dieron por muerto. " _su hijo simplemente se volatizo"_ fue la explicación de los agentes.

Kushina sufrió una intensa depresión, lloro todos los días desde su desaparición. fue una tragedia para su pequeña familia. Minato tenía que ser el pilar, aunque cuando estaba solo lloraba en silencio en la habitación de su hijo.

En el instituto nadie decía nada, la noticia solo logro un silencio de 2 minutos, después todo volvió a la normalidad.

Así los meses pasaron uno tras otro, hasta que se fueron 6 meses.

o-o-o-o

Carmelo era un pescador que todas las madrugadas iba hasta el lago y pescaba. vivía del bosque, le encanta la naturaleza, pero en cuanto vio algo irreconocible y lleno de barro comiéndose una ardilla en la orilla del lago tomó su escopeta y apuntó acercándose lentamente hacia eso. cuando noto que era un joven no dudó en tomar su teléfono móvil y hacer una llamada de emergencia a la policía.

Rápidamente lo llevaron al hospital y lo limpiaron dejando al descubierto su identidad, el joven desaparecido había aparecido milagrosamente - ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó el agente mirando su cabello largo y su cuerpo delgado.

-no lo se, simplemente aparecí en el lago- contesto el rubio mirándolo fríamente, como si estuviera vacío- tengo que irme.

-¿hacia dónde quieres irte? ¿de donde vienes?- vuelve a preguntar el hombre un poco comprensivo- tus padres han estado buscando con desespero ¿no viste las noticias? ¿nadie te reconoció?

-no- pero el solo mostraba fastidio ante la situación.

-bien, pues lo siento de verdad pero tus padres están aquí y quieren verte- se aleja del joven y camina hacia la puerta abriéndola.

Kushina miraba con sorpresa a su hijo, estaba increíblemente delgado y se le marcaban algunos músculos del cuerpo. su cabello demasiado largo y sus uñas tanto de las manos como de los pies completamente sucias, como si hubiera excavado todo ese tiempo. también tenia cicatrices en los brazos y manos - ¿naruto?

-un pescador lo encontró en la orilla del río comiéndose una ardilla, los doctores le han hecho pruebas y está perfectamente bien- los ojos azules del rubio ni siquiera miraban a la mujer

-disculpe agente, ¿puede dejarnos solos?- dice ella y el hombre asintió y salió de la habitación, antes de cerrar minato entró y se quedó en la puerta mirando con seriedad a su hijo - ¿estas bien?

-perfectamente- asegura mirándola directo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en sus ojos- ¿y tu? ¿que tal tu vida kushina?- un desconocido. esa fue la sensación que sintió la mujer

-un infierno desde que desapareciste hijo mio- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- te buscamos por todas partes- naruto esta vez miraba a su padre que le dedicaba una mirada fuerte y llena de reproche, él parecía enfadado por su actitud indiferente.

-yo…- cierra los ojos con fuerza y parece meditar algo internamente - lo siento - dice después de abrirlos con otra expresión diferente- apenas he podido recordar qué ha pasado, la verdad no quería armar tanto alboroto… no pretendía hacerlos sufrir, lo siento de verdad- dice ya más sincero

kushina no puede evitarlo más y corre a abrazarlo, era increíble lo diferente que lo sentía.

Minato por su parte vio todo desde lejos, suspiro descansando y sonrió secándose una lágrima traicionera, 6 meses es una eternidad.

o-o-o

La noticia de que naruto namikaze uzumaki había aparecido se regó rápidamente por todo el cuadrante. lo más irónico de todo es que por decisión del mismo naruto, volvió a entrar a estudiar en el mismo instituto, con un solo examen de acceso calificó al último año igualándose con los demás. donde realmente debería estar. No quiso verse con nadie antes del lunes, mucha gente fue a visitarlo, periodistas y demás pero a el no le importaba dar declaración o permitir que se alimentarán de su vida. no quería saber nada de nadie.

-¿Ramen?- y la relación con sus padres volvió poco a poco a ser más normal. pero solo con ellos. porque con los demás era bastante frío, casi hasta daba miedo.

-por favor, ¡llevo casi una eternidad sin comer ramen!- y aquel domingo después de un intenso día de compras con su madre, pues nada de su ropa antigua le quedaba bien. por fin podían pasar tiempo en familia

-¿que tal el día?- pregunta minato mirando con amor a su esposa y a su hijo

-interesante, madre me ha comprado un nuevo closet- comenta rompiendo sus palillos para empezar a comer

-¡¿niega que no te gusto lo que te compre?!- gritó la pelirroja golpeando la mesa y señalando vulgarmente

-sí madre, pero con 5 conjuntos era suficiente

-quería consentirte, eres mi único hijo - los tres sonríen con diversión - 20 conjuntos era lo que necesitabas, nada de tu anterior ropa te quedaba bien cariño entiéndeme.

-¿no habéis pensado en tener otro bebé? digo yo el próximo año cumplo los 18 y ya no seré más un niño- asegura naruto sorbiendo sus fideos tranquilamente mientras sus padres se miran cómplices

-no es mala idea, lo intentaremos - asegura minato muy contento por la idea de su hijo mientras miraba profundamente a su esposa

-cariño….- ella se sonroja y empieza a comer ya más calmada.

 _-"Tienes una familia muy bonita"-_ la voz dentro de él hace que frunza el ceño, estaba enfadado con kurama- " _Anda despídete, tengo que darte algo"_

-padres, estoy cansado y mañana me espera un largo día- dijo naruto poniéndose de pie y terminando su plato de ramen - buenas noches y no hagáis mucho ruido haciendo a mi hermanito

-¡NARUTO!- una cuchara sale disparada y el rubio la atrapa en el aire

-buen intento madre- sonríe de abiertamente y sube las escaleras para desaparecer en su habitación.

o-o-o

 _Dentro de su conciencia, los pasillos eran largos y oscuros_

 _-no comprendo porque estas enfadado conmigo- dice kurama que iba caminando a su lado en versión miniatura_

 _-me ha costado una eternidad acostumbrarme a ti, has modificado parte de mi personalidad y me has robado 6 meses de mi vida_

 _-¡HEE PARA EL AVIÓN!- una de sus colas golpea la cabeza del rubio- cuando te encontré estabas hecho mierda, lo de tu personalidad ha sido tu mismo a mi no me metas en esa compra._

 _-aja, ahora ya da igual- dice sobándose la cabeza, de repente la música se empieza a escuchar_

 _-aun no comprendo cómo puedes saber más de 1000 canciones, todo el tiempo resuenan los coros por las paredes y aveces pienso que voy a enloquecer- gruñe con fastidio sosteniéndose las orejas para no desesperar_

 _-y yo no comprendo cómo pudiste ser tan sádico al hacer la unión conmigo, eres un maldito sanguinario- naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música- a propósito, ¿hacia dónde vamos?_

 _-necesito entregarte una cosa, pero debemos entrar en mi conciencia- naruto asintió con la cabeza y cuando ambos llegaron a la ventana que dividía sus conciencias la abrieron y saltaron de ella cayendo hacia la profunda oscuridad - existen otros como nosotros_

 _-¿cuantos?_

 _-8 más- cuenta mientras siente el frío viento golpear su rostro- como ya sabes yo soy kurama, el bijuu de las 9 colas y jefe del odio._

 _-¿los demás son como tu?_

 _-no- a lo lejos se veía ya brillar la pulsera con los 8 diamantes- cada uno desciende en colas y es jefe de otro sentimiento- la caída pierde velocidad quedando ambos suspendidos enfrente de la joya- Un king muy poderoso logró separar a 8 bijuus de sus jinchurikis. los encerró en esta pulsera. cada diamante es uno de ellos, pontela._

 _-de acuerdo- naruto se acerca y toma la pulsera- ¿que hago con ella?_

 _-debes buscar a los 8 como tu y entregarles su bijuu_

 _-ah que fácil- asegura abrochandola en su mano_

 _-ahora fuera de mi conciencia inmundo humano- naruto le mira fijamente_

 _-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita mientras sale disparado hacia arriba, es decir hacia la ventana_

o-o-o

 _ **Tin tin tin tin**_

El rubio abrió los ojos con pereza, sintió que no había descansado nada - ¿que? pero si han sido menos de 10 minutos- asegura tomando su despertador y apagandolo- son las 6 de la mañana… maldito zorro…- suspira desperezándose y alzando sus brazos en el proceso - ¡wow!- dice mirando su nueva joya y notando que estaba pegada a su muñeca como si hiciera parte de él - ¡joder! si me ven con esto en la calle seguro me arrancan el brazo para obtenerla- salto de la cama y empezó a buscar en sus cajones. encontró una muñequera de deporte negra que parecía más un guante sin dedos, pero cumplía el trabajo de esconder tan preciada joya pues subía hasta el antebrazo - mucho mejor

Esa mañana naruto bajó las escaleras hacia la sala con una apariencia completamente nueva, sus ojos azules brillaban como el cielo y por supuesto ya no estaban escondidos detrás de esas gafas. El mismo había cortado su cabello dejándolo un poco más corto de lo que normalmente lo usaba cuando estaba gordito.

Vestía un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, una camisa naranja sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos trabajados y con cicatrices, y unos botines levi negros. desayuno rápidamente lo que su madre le había dejado preparado y salió de casa -hoy será un gran día- dice con una sonrisa, pero un increíble aguacero se suelta- pues a devolverse por una chaqueta y una sombrilla- ahora si tenia toda la pinta de malote con su chaqueta de cuero negro.

El camino hacia el instituto fue tranquilo y lleno de música, sus nuevos cascos eran de arco e inalámbricos, bastante envolventes. No noto cómo los estudiantes le miraban, ni los murmullos que se hicieron cuando entro al instituto, tampoco le dio mucha importancia pues iba en su mundo.

-" _quita esa mierda de música"_ \- naruto frunce el ceño al escuchar la voz de su interior y le sube más volumen a sus cascos "ahora seremos 2 que no podrán dormir" piensa sonriendo de lado y subiendo las escaleras, esta vez le tocaba en el tercer piso pues era el lugar de los mayores.

El pasillo del tercer piso, ahí estaban todos- veamos en que salón es…- susurra sacando su hoja de matrícula - C, ok perfecto

Hidan hablaba con una chica de apariencia muy tierna, en cuanto vio aparecer al rubio por el pasillo y entrar al salón, a su salón sonrió de lado - disculpa cariño, se me ha presentado algo- asegura despidiéndose de ella y siguiendo al rubio.

Al entrar noto que el ya se había acomodado en uno de los primeros puestos de una de las filas - vaya vaya, pero miren quién ha resucitado- dice acercándose pero noto que el rubio ni siquiera lo miraba lo cual le molestó bastante pues esta vez no tenia los cascos y podía escucharlo perfectamente - ¡hey maldito marica, te estoy hablando!

-veamos, toca con el profesor iruka. rayos seguro se sorprenderá al verme- dice viendo su horario sin preocuparse de nada del exterior- supongo que este año si me apuntare a algún deporte, baloncesto suena bien- pone cara de pensativo y luego sonríe, además de todo podría ver a cierta persona - seré el mejor- hidan se sintió tan ofendido que pateó el escritorio de naruto dejándolo a él solo sentado en el asiento con la hoja en la mano

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO JODER!- gritó llamando la atención de todos los del pasillo que ya se estaban amontonando en la puerta, y los que estaban dentro del salón miraban con miedo la escena

-aunque… natación tampoco está mal, a lo mejor mejoro mi récord de aguantar la respiración- medita mientras sigue leyendo la hoja y se muerde una uña de forma dramática- no se, todo me gusta. ¿qué debería hacer?- se sienta como el pensador

-" _chico te va a pegar, ponle cuidado a la realidad"_ \- naruto frunce el ceño y mira a hidan que ya estaba mandando un de rechazo, se levanta con rapidez esquivándolo y camina hacia atrás- supongo que al final me decidiré por baloncesto- asegura caminando hacia el otro lado

-¡HEY TU MALDITO MARICA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- enojado empezó a mandar golpes hacia el rubio, patadas y puñetazos pero no lograba alcanzarlo con ninguno, accidentalmente en medio de todo eso golpeó a un estudiante del salón

-¡que haces imbécil!- grito sobándose la mejilla y para su mala suerte el profesor iruka llevaba alrededor de un minuto observando todo

-¿¡BASTA YA!?- y se hace notar- ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? - iruka miraba todo con muy mala cara

-bueno pues yo aun no se si meterme en natación o baloncesto- aporta naruto mirándolo fijamente, entonces iruka miro a hidan y al estudiante al que había golpeado

-hidan acompáñame- y ambos se fueron.

Conclusión; ese día no habría clase con iruka. y si naruto tenía suerte expulsaban a hidan de instituto y dado a ello del grupo de baloncesto quedando la vía libre para él.

-baloncesto...- susurra recordando al capitán del equipo, ese que ha tratado de esconder con todas sus fuerzas de las garras del zorro para que no le hiciera la bulla, pero igual se termino dando cuenta y para su sorpresa fue muy comprensivo

-¿que ha pasado?- esa voz, naruto no pudo evitarlo fue instintivo y sus ojos se posaron en sasuke uchiha que acababa de llegar. sintió un fuerte escalofrío subir por su espalda.

 _-"joder, tu deseo por él es tan fuerte que me excita"_ \- aporta kurama viendo todo desde la primera fila y comiendo palomitas-" _es como ver una serie de amor, nunca se sabe que va a pasar"_ \- asegura mirando hacia la cámara y sonriendo (ero-nota: puedes no ver la camara, gracias cariño :3)

Naruto aprieta sus mandíbulas y deja de mirarlo, parecía que se lo quería comer-" _chico tranquilizate que estas activando el celo antes de tiempo"-_ kurama ya estaba preparando a los bomberos para apagar el fuego que crecía dentro del rubio- " _¡NARUTO VUELVE!"-_ y el rubio parpadeó entrando a la realidad de nuevo

-hidan estaba provocando a naruto y accidentalmente golpeó a otro estudiante, iruka lo vio todo y se lo llevó donde la directora- dice neji sentándose en su lugar, sasuke frunció el ceño enojado

-joder, ese imbécil seguro se ganó la expulsión- lo cual era malo para el equipo- hmp, pues nada seguro encontramos a alguien mejor- asegura sentándose detrás de neji

-de hecho, naruto puede que se una al equipo- dice señalando con su nariz al rubio que estaba "metido" en sus cosas, sasuke lo mira y arquea una ceja estaba de lo cambiado que estaba

-¿ese es naruto?- lo mira de arriba a abajo, observa su perfil y sus brazos. era simplemente otro hombre

-sí, natación sera- dice el rubio apuntando en la hoja su decisión y luego mira su sitio - ¿ala? ¿y qué pasó aquí?- pues tanto su asiento como su escritorio estaban por el suelo con sus cosas- joder, pero no han pasado ni 10 minutos y ya mis cosas están por el suelo- y se agacha a recogerlas

-naruto kun- el rubio mira de reojo a hinata

-dime- dice mientras toma su chaqueta y la pone sobre el asiento

-pues, mira he guardado esto para ti- ella le entrega una carpeta- son tus dibujos y escritos sobre el joven sasuke- dice lo ultimo en un susurro- estan todos, mi primo neji me ha ayudado a reunirlos.

-¿ahh si? oh pues muchas gracias- recibe la carpeta y agradece- !HEE NEJI¡- llama la atención del peli castaño que hablaba con el uchiha- que detalle lo de los dibujos y mis poemas, te debo una- y vuelve a poner la mirada en la carpeta, luego se pone de pie y observa que el cubo de la basura estaba bastante alejado de él, incluso si se sentaba no podía verlo. pero sasuke y neji si podían ver perfectamente el cubo pues estaba recto hacia ellos- pues empecemos- y abre la carpeta encontrándose con sus escritos- oh espera, no puedo hacer esto sin música- toma los cascos y lo pone a tope.

Bajo la incrédula mirada de hinata y de todos, uno a uno empezó a leer sus cosas, cuando terminaba los rompía por la mitad haciendo una bola de papel y la lanzaba sin mirar y encestando en el cubo. no fallo ni una sola bola y para el 20 lanzamiento ya todos estaban viendo lo que hacía - ¡pufff TE MA ZO!- y lanza 3 de seguidas mientras escuchaba una de sus canciones preferidas

Luego los dibujos, su corazón se disparó a mil en cuanto los vio. los rompió rápidamente y los lanzó al bote de la basura

-yo no sé ustedes pero, tenemos que decirle que se una al equipo antes de que se meta a natación- shikamaru nara, el genio del equipo y el que los salvaba de las más duras, segundo capitán- tiene una puntería perfecta y ni siquiera estar mirando ni poniendo cuidado a ello.

-hmp- sasuke no decía nada, él había visto todos esos dibujos y había leído todos esos poemas, en mismo ayudo a conseguirlos todos para entregarlos a hinata y que si algún día el rubio volvía dárselos y dejar cerrado este tema. pero ahora verlos destruidos en el bote de la basura le hizo sentir un malestar que aumentaba poco a poco

-no se, deberíamos de hacerle una prueba- asegura neji

-de acuerdo, si encesta las siguientes 3 bolas de papel, es apto para entrar al equipo-propone shikamaru observando y todos se quedaron en silencio observando como seguía sin fallar las bolas- ahí lo tienen.

\- es muy bueno- neji estaba tan sorprendido como los otros- pero hace un rato lo escuche decir que se unirá a natación, no creo que quiera cambiar de deporte- entonces sasuke se pone de pie ya indignado de ver toda esa destrucción en el bote y camina hacia el rubio-¿sasuke?

El uchiha se pone enfrente de él y ve el dibujo que va a destruir, es el mismo en el uniforme de baloncesto, pone una mano encima del escritorio lo que provoca que naruto levanto su mirada y se "quede" observándolo fijamente, vamos fue tal la mirada que le lanzó que casi se le caen los pantalones y llegan a china- disculpa, estoy ocupado ¿retiras tu mano?

-únete al equipo- dice quitandole de forma elegante los cascos, nunca le había hablado y nunca había estado tan cerca de él, agradeció que tenía camisa de manga larga porque todo su cuerpo se erizo del acercamiento y de la forma tan profunda en la que esos ojos azules le estaban mirando.

Por otra parte naruto sonrió de lado, se puso de pie y caminó fuera del salón. obviamente solo necesito un vistazo para hacerle entender al uchiha que quería que lo siguiera.

 _-"¡AGUA!"-_ por los pasillos de su conciencia todo se mojaba rápidamente apagando el fuego que se había hecho desde el momento en que sasuke se paro enfrente del rubio - _"!NARUTO ME ESTOY QUEMANDO!"_ \- grito el zorro " _largate para tu conciencia, deja el chisme"_ contesta el rubio prácticamente haciendo arder todo de tal forma que a kurama no le quedó más remedio que saltar por la ventana y caer hacia su conciencia, lo único malo es que desde ahí no podría ver nada de lo que sucedía, un cruel castigo.

-¿y qué gano yo con unirme a vuestro equipo?- dice deteniéndose en el final del pasillo donde el salón D estaba vacío pues ese año no tenían tantos estudiantes para llenar 4 salones.

-ser uno de los mejores- asegura cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la distancia- si estás interesado cuando terminen las clases ve al coliseo

-quiero una cita contigo- susurro tomándole el brazo y entrando al salón para alejarse de las miradas- si no, pues no entro a tu equipo- sentencia seguro de sus palabras

-¿que te hace pensar que aceptare?- le mira fríamente

-porque te haré sentir mejor que cualquier mujer- su mirada era de fuego puro, sasuke sonrió divertido

-lamento informarte que soy hetero

-y yo lamento informarte que soy gay y que me molas. quizás mucho...- dice viendo con detalle su pálida piel y esas pecas que solo se le notaban si estaban cerca de él, tan cerca como lo estaba ahora naruto- por ello te pido una cita, eso sí antes de que aceptes espero que termines con esa fea pelirrosa del salón B, no me gusta compartir

-¿ja ja ja ja estas loco?- sasuke no podía creer lo lanzado que era ahora el rubio, antes a duras penas se lo cruzaba por el pasillo y el rubio salia corriendo rojo como un tomate hacia cualquier lugar. ahora le pedía a la cara una cita y le exige que termine con su novia.

-puede ser, vamos ¿cuál es el miedo?- naruto cortaba más y más la distancia

-y si tanto te gusto ¿porque dañabas los dibujos?

-ahh esos dibujos- susurra casi a un palmo de su rostro sin dejar de ver sus labios- pues porque los próximos que haga los haré viéndote fijamente y teniéndote solo para mi.

Las mejillas de sasuke se encendieron como 2 volcanes, ¿desde cuando era tan atrevido?

-encontraremos a alguien mejor- dice sasuke empujándolo pues ya se sentía mareado de solo oler el perfume del rubio, un olor tropical de sandia que lo tenía embrujado.

-nunca encontraras a alguien como yo- contestó naruto dándole doble sentido a la oración.

Sasuke salio del salón D a la velocidad de la luz y entró indignado y un poco colorado al salón C. respiro tratando de controlarse y se sentó en su puesto

-y entonces ¿se une o no al equipo?- dice shikamaru alzando un ceja un poco preocupado

-me temo que tendremos que buscar a alguien más- dice suspirando frustrado

-¿han visto lo azules que son sus ojos? ni siquiera sabía que los tenia azules- dice neji un poco pensativo- parece otra persona- sasuke blanqueo los ojos, él también se había sorprendido de ese azul tan intenso de sus ojos, quizás fue por ello que se le erizó hasta el alma

-callate.

o-o-o

Al terminar la jornada de estudio, tal y como naruto había previsto hidan no apareció por lo que concluyo que lo habían expulsado del instituto. así que justo en esos momentos iba a ir al coliseo para unirse, pero entonces sintió su muñeca arder- ¡joder!- se quitó el guante y noto que el primer diamante brillaba

 _-"chico hay un jinchuriki cerca"_ \- escucha en sus pensamientos y rápidamente empieza a correr hacia todas partes. pero en cierto lugares la pulsera le quemaba más, y así poco a poco llegó a los baños y se encontró algo que casi le enloquece.

No sabía quién era, nunca le había visto pero esta primera impresión no era la correcta

-parate… para…- susurró entre sollozos y empujones mientras era penetrado a la fuerza- por favor…- pero el cabrón que le estaba haciendo eso sí lo conocía.

 **Continuara**

 **Esta historia esta dedicado a neji-kun por su cumpleaños.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : Sexual**

-parate… para…- susurró entre sollozos y empujones mientras era penetrado a la fuerza- por favor…- pero el cabrón que le estaba haciendo eso sí lo conocía.

 _ **REC**_

 _Naruto se quedo parado con su teléfono en la mano mientras grababa la agonía de aquel pelirrojo_

 _-ahh… ahh… me duele…- el se sostenía de la pared y colocaba una mano en su vientre mientras lloraba_

 _-como puede dolerte si no es la primera vez que lo hacemos- hidan, lo tomó del cuello y penetró con más fuerza. ese día había sido una mierda para él y tenía mucha frustración dentro, por lo que no se contuvo nada haciéndole mucho daño al pelirrojo._

 _-que alguien… me ayude…- susurra completamente inmóvil entre lágrimas y recibiendo las potentes penetraciones de ese hombre._

 _-eso sí… pide ayuda… me excita más_

 ** _REC_ **

Naruto sintió su espalda baja arder en fuego puro, ¿no lo habían expulsado?¿que carajo hace ahí? no supo cómo pero lo que parecía una cola salió de de su cuerpo por la espalda y se revoloteo por todo el lugar golpeando con tanta fuerza a hidan que también se llevó por delante a el chico pelirrojo.

 _-"LO HAS MATADO"-_ gruñe kurama desde dentro, sintió placer al ver lo que hacia naruto "callate, no he hecho tal cosa" el rubio caminó con cuidado entre todo lo que hizo, porque aparte de ello los baños se destruyeron por el revuelo de su cola.

Se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba inconsciente y le acomodo la ropa. dio un último vistazo a hidan que estaba mojándose y le estaba cayendo mierda encima pues estaba justo debajo de una de las fugas de un retrete

-menudo asco de persona- dice caminando hacia la salida.

Afortunadamente para naruto, ya todos habían salido y no había nadie cerca del lugar. a paso rápido camino fuera del instituto hasta llegar a su casa. tampoco habían llegado sus padres.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, desnudo rápidamente al chico para meterlo dentro de la tina y la llenó con agua fría - despierta por favor- susurra el rubio mirando con cara de perro arrepentido al pelirrojo mientras limpiaba su cabello, su rostro y el agua se teñía de sangre.

 _-"deberías de tener más cuidado, si no puedes con una cola no quiero imaginar que pasara cuando se manifiesten las 9"-_ kurama se relamía el hocico de solo pensarlo _-"mataremos a todo el mundo"-_ gruñe con diversión mientras reía macabra mente "hazme un favor zorro, vete por tu puta ventana y déjame tranquilo" naruto básicamente lo empujo hasta dicha ventana - " _ya vale pues, **me iré a dar una siesta…** de verdad, que falta de humor"-_ y se fue.

La realidad de la situación es que el chico iba a morir- ummm...- lloraba el rubio haciendo pucheros sin saber que podía hacer - lo siento…- no lo conocía, no sabía quién era pero solo con ver su angelical rostro y recordar lo que había sufrido le hacía tener la prioridad de protegerlo a como diera lugar - ¿que hago…?- y el agua se mancho completamente de sangre, ya estaba dicho el joven se estaba desangrando- ¡NO! ¡JODER!

No supo si fue por instinto o algo más pero con desesperación miró su pulsera y mordió hasta desprender el primer diamante, luego le abrió la boca al joven y se lo entregó- ¡funciona por favor!- suplica, no quería que el chico muriera por su culpa.

Fue instantáneo; los ojos de pelirrojo se abrieron y se tiñeron de negro - ¡OH MIERDA!- la piel del joven se cubrió por un pelaje café con destellos azules, la pupilas doradas se pusieron encima de naruto y para sorpresa de todo volvieron a la normalidad y el pelaje desapareció. el único rastro que quedó fue un intenso delineado negro en sus ojos haciendo que su apariencia angelical se fuera al carajo.

Naruto por un momento pensó que el pelirrojo iba a perder la razón y se iba a ir al bosque a cazar conejos y vivir de la naturaleza hasta volver en sí. pero eso no sucedió

-hola…- saludo el joven de forma seca y un poco confundido

-¿estás bien?- susurro naruto viendo como la herida de su cabeza había sellado, luego se pone de pie y mete la mano por entre las piernas del pelirrojo para dejar correr el agua roja y reemplazarla por nueva.

-creo que si, esto… ¿dónde estoy?- ni siquiera se inmutaba al verse desnudo en esa tina

-¿recuerdas algo?- naruto miro sus ojos aguamarina y sonrió de forma tierna

-yo…- y empieza a llorar

-¡no, no llores!- se acerca y lo abraza- ya todo pasó, estás a salvo conmigo y no te pasara nada, créeme yo no dejare que nadie te vuelva a tocar- así pues, naruto consoló y dejo que el pelirrojo llorara hasta calmarse

-nadie antes me había ayudado. muchas gracias- dice temblando y secándose las lágrimas

-pues ya no sera así, ahora somos amigos y como dije antes, nadie se volverá a aprovechar de ti- sonríe de oreja a oreja- me llamo naruto

-y yo gaara- dice mordiéndose la boca. casi por instinto salta de la tina y abre la ventana haciendo amago de saltar. sus ojos estaban fijos en el bosque que se extendía en las afueras de la ciudad, más precisamente en una ardilla que come una nuez- uhmp… uhmp- casi vacilaba la ventana

-si lo se, se ve apetitosa- naruto se para a su lado y sonríe- pero no podemos salir a cazar si estás desnudo

-se me hace la boca agua…- susurra con hambre

-apropósito, ¿cual es tu sentimiento?- gaara le mira y sonríe

-amor… pero está claro que no por los animales- se retira de la ventana y ve su ropa en el suelo manchada de sangre y nota que naruto también tiene su camisa igual- ¿que ha pasado exactamente?

-pues, creo que mate al asqueroso de hidan- cuenta encogiéndose de hombros como si nada - pero lo dudo, así que termino dándose un baño de mierda- el pelirrojo sonríe

-gracias… no pensé que fueras tan tierno

-ahora eres de los míos, debo proteger a mi familia y así de paso tengo más ayuda para encontrar a los otros

-¿otros? ¿que me ha sucedido?- susurra tocándose la cabeza y se desconecta unos momentos.

Mientras gaara hablaba con su bijuu interior, naruto coloco toda la ropa manchada de sangre a lavar. se quitó la camisa para ponerse una nueva y sacó ropa para su nuevo amigo.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de tener amigos, solo conocidos y gente para pasar el rato, pero ahora que tenía uno se sentía feliz

o-o-o-o

Estaban a 1 hora del bosque, aun así sus ojos podían ver perfectamente bien los animales que se movían en el.

-¿que escuchas?- gaara miraba curioso los cascos del rubio que brillaban mientras el movía la cabeza

-pues…- y le da la vuelta a los cascos para que suenen como altavoces

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Ahora ambos escuchan música y movían la cabeza - ya casi llegamos- dice emocionado gaara que miraba por la ventana del bus toda la fauna que se extendía después del puente

-sip- naruto también se emocionaba- hace como 1 semana no cazó nada

-¿como puede ser? yo apenas puedo controlarme

-eso es porque soy el mejor- asegura poniéndose de pie para bajarse junto con el chico- solo te doy un consejo, no te contengas y sigue el instituto porque no podemos hacer esto todos los días

-de acuerdo.

Caminaron alrededor de 30 minutos hasta llegar a la frondosidad de los árboles- si me ganas con la ardilla que está a las 12, te invito la siguiente- dice el rubio mientras sonríe juguetón y salta moviendo su cabeza

-y si no te gano

-tu siguiente caza será mía- el pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente y se queda mirando hacia la infinita naturaleza. el viento soplo y una hoja se desprende de un árbol…

Cuando la hoja tocó el suelo ambos se adentraron hacia el interior a una velocidad sobrehumana, naruto como tenía más experiencia saltó usando una cola y se subió a los por los árboles tomando la delantera.

Se acercaron al río y ambos saltaron por la inmensa cascada - ¡OHHH UHHH!- grito gaara sintiendo la adrenalina a tope, era la primera vez que se sentía tan libre, la primera vez que era feliz.

Al final no importó quién cazó la ardilla primero, porque ambos terminaron comiéndola. naruto sonrió al saber que su primer día de clase había sido bastante intenso.

 _-gracias naruto, por liberarme-_ los ojos de gaara eran dorados, el rubio supo que no estaba hablando con el pelirrojo

-ha sido un placer… etto…¿?

 _-shukaku-_ sonríe _\- espero que ese zorro apestoso no te este dando problemas-_ dice sonriendo y mirando la entrada del anochecer

-que va, ha sido un encanto- dice sarcásticamente- ¿volvemos a casa?

-por supuesto

o-o-o

Al día siguiente llegaron gaara y naruto juntos al instituto, ambos hablaban de cualquier tontería hasta que el rubio vio a su moreno, a su uchiha bajarse de una limusina y acercarse a sakura para darle un beso mientras "casualmente" le miraba directo.

-puff que fastidio- susurro caminando con más prisa hacia su edificio y subiendo las escaleras, gaara le miró con pena y entendió la situación pero no dijo nada, solo se frenó en su salón

-bueno, soy del grupo A

-aja, nos vemos al descanso- y camina hacia su salón con un mal genio insostenible "menuda manera de empezar el día" piensa mientras se sienta en su puesto y se pone a escuchar música.

Sasuke uchiha actuaba como siempre, estaba con sus amigos y hablaba con ellos como si nada, aunque cuando el rubio no se daba cuenta lo miraba de reojo mientras leía los ejercicios de la clase de matemática.

En el transcurso de las clases llegó la directora y comento una situación bastante preocupante que sucedió en el baño el día anterior - como sabrán, los baños de los hombres están fuera de servicio, ayer parece que nos hicieron un ataque y lo destruyeron todo. si alguien sabe algo de lo sucedido sería perfecto que no lo hiciera saber, no importa cuánto tiempo nos tome pero les aseguro que encontraremos al culpable de tal destrozo- tsunade miraba con advertencia a todos- eso es todo- y se retira.

Tampoco hubo señales de hidan, nadie hablaba de ello por lo que el rubio estaba seguro que había sobrevivido al golpe que le dio, aquel hombre parecía indestructible. pero el rubio tenía muy claro que sí volvía a tocar a gaara, esta vez no fallaría.

Al final de la jornada como era previsto del día anterior, naruto se acercó al coliseo y vio a los jugadores entrenando, cuando sasuke uchiha lo divisó paro de entrenar

-¡SEGUIR EN LO VUESTRO!- ordena mientras camina hacia el rubio y le mira de arriba a abajo-¿que te trae por aquí?

-pues, vengo a unirme al equipo- dice cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo también de arriba a abajo- ese uniforme te queda increíble

-hmp- ignora su comentario - neji, lanzame ese balón - cuando ya lo tiene en las manos, le mira sonriendo de lado- si me la quitas entras.

-¿entro? Uy… que rico- un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del moreno.

El entrenamiento se detuvo y la cancha se despejó para ambos, con una velocidad arrasante sasuke se movía y naruto no podía ni rozarle - ¡vamos!- la bola se movía rápidamente y pasaba por debajo de las piernas del rubio haciéndolo quedar mal- me decepcionas, pensé que querías entrar…- dice solo para él utilizando el mismo doble sentido que usó el rubio.

Naruto alzó una ceja y lo miro fijamente- te haré gemir solo para mi- esas palabras también solo para él.

El segundo intento y esta vez sasuke no supo que lo atacó ni el momento en que perdió la bola. cuando vio al rubio ya había encestado.

No había más que decir - todos los días después de clases tenemos entrenamiento, ahora habla con shikamaru, él te explicará los detalles y te dará un uniforme- sasuke se da la vuelta y se retira hacia los vestidores- empiezas mañana.

o-o-o

-gaara, pasa por favor- llevaban ambos esperando alrededor de 15 minutos a que el tatuador se librara- ¿me repites que te quieres tatuar?- dice el hombre musculoso y con una barba larga

-quiero el kanji del amor en la frente de color rojo- dice el chico seguro. naruto sonrió y negó divertido, cuando leyó el mensaje de su teléfono que decía (quiero tatuarme, ¿me acompañas?) pensó sinceramente que se iba a tatuar algo increíble, pero aquello era irónico.

-y tú joven naruto, ¿me repites que es lo que quieres?

-un piercing vertical en la lengua- y cómo lo suyo era más fácil de hacer, fue rápido.

-perfecto, si comes o fumas llévate un enjuague para labarte la boca- dice revisando la lengua- si notas algo anormal ven y lo miramos ¿vale?

-pelfeclto- contesta con la lengua afuera y mirándose en el espejo, claro que lo que el hombre ignoraba era que esa perforación ya había sanado.

El kanji tomó alrededor de una hora en hacerse, también fue rápido - tu piel es como pintar en una hoja, me gusta- dice el hombre terminando el último pedazo de tatuaje- bien, pues ahora te pondré la crema y lo cubriré de plástico. no te lo quites hasta en la noche, también necesitas una crema curativa para aplicar y que no se infecte, de igual manera cuando cumplas un mes vienes y te lo retocamos- dice guardando las agujas.

-wow, se te ve genial- naruto se acercó y sonrió - la verdad que supero mis expectativas, te pega mucho- asegura sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Cuando salieron del local y cruzaron la esquina gaara suspiro y se quito el plástico- ya está, esto de curarse rápido me parece inhumano

\- pero mola- dice colocando música en los cascos

-¿te han aceptado para el equipo de baloncesto?- gaara caminaba despreocupado hacia la parada de bus

-si, mañana empiezo así que has tomado un buen día para esto- cuando llegan ambos se sientan y esperan

-me sorprende que te hayas querido poner un piercing, ¿has comprado la otra barra?

-por supuesto, mira que guapo es- saca la lengua y se distingue una espiral roja- la verdad hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerme algo, había pensado en tatuarme el estómago pero esperare para mejorar la idea- asegura cruzándose de brazos.

-cuando te decidas te acompañare, a lo mejor yo también me haga el piercing en la lengua. la verdad se ve muy… obsceno- naruto arqueó una ceja pensativo y sonrió, si el pelirrojo supiera que va a hacer con esa bolita de metal seguro pierde la inocencia total

-quizás- sonríe con malicia.

o-o-o

Las semanas pasaban rápido, 5 semanas para ser exactos en donde sasuke y naruto tenían sus altos y bajos. habían días en los cuales no se hablaban para más que el tema del baloncesto. pero habían otros en los que naruto aprovechaba que no estaba ese chicle de su novia y le echaba los mejores piropos que alguna vez se le pueda decir a alguien. piropos como:

-me gustaría ser zombie- susurra el rubio mirando fijamente al moreno logrando llamar su atención- para comer hombres… ya sabes- dice guiñándole el ojo provocando un sonrojo instantáneo en el uchiha.

Algunos otros eran más rebuscados - seguramente cuando kamisama te creo, los siguientes humanos fueron feos- sasuke alzó una ceja tratando de comprender- ya sabes, porque gastó toda la belleza en ti- otra vez se sonrojaba y salía de los vestidores.

Porque si, todos esos encuentros eran en los vestidores para salir del entrenamiento.

-deberías de volver a tu hogar- dice serio como si estuviera hablando de una tragedia- no se como has podido sobrevivir de esa caída- sasuke por supuesto esta vez suspiro y trato de ignorarlo- ya sabes, cuando te caíste del cielo. porque eres un angel bebe. ¿nadie te lo había dicho?- rojo como un tomate, el uchiha cerró de un portazo su cabina y sale rápidamente de los vestidores.

Así básicamente pasaban los días, a cambio y como castigo sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia, la besaba en todas partes y si estaba naruto cerca mejor, lo cual provocaba mal genio instantáneo en el rubio.

Por ello cuando iban por algunos de las zonas comunes de instituto, si estaban sasuke y su novia en ese lugar, gaara era más rápido y se llevaba al rubio hacia otra parte, el ya sabía cual malestar podría crear esa situación en naruto.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO!- grito el rubio un poco molesto en las terrazas de alguno de los edificios del instituto- ¡ODIO A SASUKE UCHIHA!- y es que, quién no se sentiría así después de 5 intensivas semanas de tratar de conquistarlo, y que el moreno solo lo ignorara y de paso le restregaba a esa mujer en las narices. no comprendiendo el daño que eso le causaba- odio como camina, como me mira cuando besa a esa tonta, como sonríe, como corre y encesta. lo odio- ahora sí parecía que le hacía nivel a su sentimiento- no quiero saber nada más de él, buscaré a otro que me ame- hace un puchero y sus ojos se aguan, era bastante difícil conquistar a un hombre hetero- ya está… me rindo tebayo.

-naruto…- gaara que estaba a su lado lo abraza para consolarlo- ese tonto no te merece, me parece perfecto que quieras olvidarlo. yo te ayudare. ya verás cómo conseguimos un papito para ti que provoque la envidia a todos los hombres del mundo - el rubio sonrió

-si, habrá alguien mejor y más guapo- asegura mordiéndose la boca, ¿pero quién? ¿quién era más guapo que sasuke uchiha para sus ojos? tampoco importaba sólo sabía que lo iba a dejar de intentar.

Los días empezaron a pasar y naruto ya no le decía ni mierda al moreno.

Y la primera semana fue perfecto para sasuke, sintió un descanso cuando el entrenamiento acabó y el rubio se dio un baño y salió sin decirle nada, sin mirarlo. pero esa situación por más de 2 semanas ya era otra cosa.

Y como naruto decidió abrirse a los demás, con el tiempo habían conseguido nuevos amigos. eran un grupito pequeño en el cual estaba naruto, gaara, kiba, hinata y rock lee. Se sentaban juntos en el descanso y reían por bobadas

-la próxima semana habrá una fiesta en la playa de institutos, irán muchos a reunirse a ese lugar, la fiesta dura 2 días ¿nos apuntamos?- dice kiba mirando su teléfono

-si porque no, yo quiero ir- naruto tenía sentado a gaara en sus piernas, de un tiempo en adelante últimamente se ponían muy cariñosos, y el pelirrojo era el único que notaba la mirada asesina de cierto moreno. y le encantaba - podemos pasar un buen rato juntos- susurró gaara en su oído y el rubio se muerde los labios

-de acuerdo, si mi gaara quiere ir, ¡pues vamos!- la situación se había salido tanto de descuadre y gaara cada vez tenía más confianza consigo mismo - ¿bailas para mi?- el rubio sabía que él no se negaría

-cariño estamos en el instituto- naruto puso sus cascos en altavoz y empezó a sonar una canción que se bailaba de forma sexy, por supuesto gaara no perdió la oportunidad para mover sus caderas en las piernas del rubio.

-¡ME ENCANTA COMO BRILLA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD EN USTEDES MUCHACHOS, HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA!- rock lee gritó con todas sus fuerzas, era un grupo tan extraño que les daba igual si todos le miraban.

La palabra "pareja" justo hizo eco en todo el lugar, sasuke ya no podía más con el malestar y se levantó de la mesa de su grupo - ahora vengo- camino hacia los baños que ya estaban arreglados, entro y soltó una patada a el tarro de basura- ¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡MIERDA!- la rabia le subía en fuertes oleadas, cuando el rubio dejó de tirarle los tejos fue un milagro, un milagro que ahora era una tortura- ¡MALDITO!

(ero-nota: ¡ESTOS CELOS ME HACEN DAÑO ME ENLOQUECEN!, JAMAS APRENDERÉ A VIVIR SIN TI- yo cantando :D)

o-o-o

La semana pasó rápidamente y el viernes de la fiesta llegó. todos en el insti estaban emocionados, sabían lo increíble que iba a ser.

-mi amor, esta noche quiero perder la virginidad contigo- naruto se frenó en seco y se escondió. las clases ya había acabado y ahora estaba yendo hacia el coliseo pero se encontró por los pasillo a sasuke y su novia- ya estoy lista para ti.

-¿si? bueno pues esta noche veremos- sasuke no parecía emocionado con la idea- igual no hay prisa nena, esta noche es de fiesta y habrá mucha gente en esa playa, ¿donde lo vamos a hacer?

-he alquilado un camping solo para los dos, cuando nos cansemos pues nos vamos y lo hacemos- naruto frunció el ceño y salió a correr en otra dirección para tomar el camino largo.

o-o-o

Esa tarde justo el entrenador estaba de mal genio. esa clase le quitó el liderazgo a sasuke y él mismo hizo parejas y los puso a entrenar con intensidad - el próximo partido tenemos que ganarlo- medita viendo su libreta y armando estrategias con shikamaru.

Y el destino que es tan buen amigo, justo hizo de pareja a sasuke y a naruto. el moreno tenía tanta rabia con el rubio que lanzaba la pelota con fuerza. y naruto también le contestaba de la misma forma sin dejarse amedrentar - que pasa moreno, ¿alguien se levantó con un palo en el culo?- dice dándole otra vez la pelota con fuerza.

-¡Naruto cariño mio!- justo llego gaara y se sentó en las gradas, naruto alzo su mano y lo saludo. Sasuke se descontroló y lanzó la bola con mucha fuerza directo a la cara del rubio tirándolo en el suelo y sembrando un silencio sepulcral, al momento las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Naruto se levanto del suelo con la nariz y el labio roto, dentro de su boca el piercing se había golpeado haciendo que la lengua también le sangrara- ¡UMM!- se quejó del dolor poniéndose la mano en la cara, la sangre era escandalosa y le salía por montones. miro como una mierda al uchiha.

-marica- le susurró el moreno lleno de rabia solo para el.

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!- grito a todo pulmón el entrenador

-ha sido un accidente, él no estaba pendiente de mi pase y no fue mi culpa- Total y jodida mente creíble.

Naruto gruñía de la rabia que sentía en su interior. en ese momento había tomado una decisión y se iba a vengar del bastardo. salió disparado fuera del coliseo y gaara lo siguió - ¡DEJAME!- grito empujando con rabia y caminando hacia los casilleros.

Cuando llegó al casillero de sasuke lo abre rápidamente con unas pinzas, busca y encuentra perfectamente lo que necesitaba. cierra el casillero con cuidado y se dirige a cuarto de aseo, era una mini habitación donde se guardaba todo lo referente a la limpieza del instituto, con las pinzas forzó la entrada- este lugar es perfecto- dice esperando a su presa.

o-o-o-o

Como todos los viernes, sasuke venía y volvía en su moto pues tenía la costumbre de salir del instituto directo de fiesta. por ello ese día no necesitaba la limusina.

Al salir de las duchas, se cambia, sale del gimnasio y camina hacia su casillero- ¿oye sasuke, a que hora quedamos para ir a la fiesta? - pregunta suigetsu uno de sus amigos y jugador también de su equipo- se dice que la disco que está al lado de la playa abre y la entrada es gratis.

-tengo que recoger unas cosas, shikamaru me dijo que le dejaban la camioneta y que nos recogía en tu casa- comenta sacando su mochila y cerrando el casillero.

-¡eso seria genial!- grito emocionado el peliblanco

-estate listo sobre las 8 más o menos- empezó a caminar hacia el parqueadero.

Cuando llegó a su moto y busco las llaves, enseguida noto que no estaban-¡ MIERDA! ¿Cómo es que olvide mis llaves? ¡JODER!- a paso cansado se devuelve hasta los casilleros del instituto que ya estaban desiertos. todos los estudiantes salieron hace 3 horas, era normal. paso despreocupado por el cuarto de aseo y cuando estuvo enfrente de su casillero sintió que alguien le dio la vuelta y le metió un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

o-o-o

El tintineo de algo le hizo abrir los ojos, cuando por fin sus pupilas se acostumbraron noto que estaba todo escuro, sintió que sus manos estaban atadas a un fierro que estaba en la pared de quien sabe donde porque no tenia ni puta idea de donde estaba.

De repente la luz se encendió dejando aterrorizado a sasuke. Pues enfrente de él estaba naruto con la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre, ni siquiera se había limpiado, en su manos jugaba con las llaves de su moto haciéndola girar en su dedo índice.

-tu...

-hola sasuke.

El moreno no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando noto bien la situación se hizo una idea de donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo- ¡suéltame!- gritó moviéndose y haciendo fuerza con las manos- ¡MALDITO MARICÓN CHUPA…!- antes de que siguiera gritando naruto tapo su boca con cinta aislante gris.

-hay sasuke… ¿por esa boquita comes?- susurro mientras dejaba las llaves y las cita encima de una estantería y buscaba algo con que limpiarse la cara- ¿sabes que es lo que más me molesta? que yo había decidido no joderte la vida volviéndote maricón para que siguieras con tu romance de mierda con esa muchacha del salon B. ¡y no quería arruinar eso lo juro!- dice colocando sus manos en señal de perdón- ¡PERO! al muy hijo de puta le dio por humillarme delante de todo el equipo- su ojos mostraban un poco de rabia y sasuke se estremeció- así que decidí que como se te llena la boca diciéndome lo maricón que soy y lo chupapollas de debo de ser, tu castigo es serlo también,¿no? digo así funciona el karma ¿no?- cuando terminó de hablar le quitó la cinta de la boca al moreno con fuerza

-¡UMM ¡JODER!, ¡MALDITO! - se queja por el tirón y lo mira con odio- ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿violarme hasta que te diga que soy gay? jodete maricón de mierda eso no pasara ni en tus sueños...- contesta también enojado y escupiéndole la cara pues sabía que él llevaba las de perder en esa situación. pero ¿quién no cuando está atado de manos y solo con la ropa interior puesta?

-shiii...- dice naruto colocando su dedo índice en los labios de sasuke- nadie te va a violar, entiéndelo violarte sería demasiado fácil y tu odio hacia los maricas crecería mas y mas ¿no crees?-le hablaba de forma profunda- yo pienso hacer algo más romántico mi sasu...- ambos se miraban a los ojos, naruto acaricio su mejilla con inmensa ternura haciendo que sasuke se sonrojara, aquello era tan extraño- temo decirte que te enamoraras de mi - acaricia su labio inferior con su pulgar- perdidamente- añadió acercándose y pasando sensualmente su lengua por ese labio, mostrando su piercing con erotismo- y serás tu quien querrá estar conmigo, rogando para tomarte y hacerte mio...- susurraba cerca del oído del moreno.

Sasuke sentía que las rodillas le temblaban con todo eso, y mas al sentir los bigotes de naruto haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz- y nuestra historia de amor, empezará aquí...- dice acercándose al uchiha con toda la intención de besarlo, poco a poco iba cortando la distancia hasta que sintió el aliento de sasuke en su boca. sonrió de lado y se retiró dándole la espalda al moreno.

-hijo de puta...- susurró el moreno al quedar en evidencia que esperaba ese beso. pero el no rogaría a nadie nada- no pienses que me voy a enamorar de ti... lo último que haría seria eso, me das asco - contesta frustrado.

-¿ha?- los ojos azules como el hielo se pusieron con fuerza encima de él- ¿ te doy asco? vamos a ver si tu cuerpo también piensa eso...- naruto se coloco de frente mirándolo y lentamente empezó a quitarse la camisa del uniforme sacándola hacia arriba de forma sensual, dejando ver su bien formado pecho.

A sasuke se le hizo la boca agua, tenía la necesidad de pasar su lengua por todo el cuerpo de naruto. tragó grueso al ver como las manos descienden sobre el pantalón y se lo quitaba suavemente dejando ver sus bóxer azules. bajo la atenta mirada de sasuke; naruto empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. se tocaba suavemente por encima de su bóxer su ya notable erección y se mordía los labios salvajemente sin dejar de mirar al uchiha.

Sasuke estaba más que hipnotizado por lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, casi se queda sin respiración cuando naruto se dio la vuelta y se bajo los boxer dejando ver su rosada entrada, luego volvió a ponerse de pie y empezó a masturbarse dándole la espalda, apretando su trigueño trasero mientras gemía suavemente- ahh… si… - no lo podía evitar sus ojos estaban condenados a ver ese espectáculo de sensualidad.

Y cuando naruto se coloco de frente, mostrando con orgullo el tamaño de su polla, masturbándose solo para su deleite, sintió el hormigueo en su entrepierna. no supo en qué momento fue liberado de sus boxer rojos, pero el mismo se mordió los labios al ver su propio estado, jamás se la había visto tan grande.

-¿umm que belleza tenemos aquí?- dijo naruto tomando el miembro de sasuke para detallarle. observó descaradamente sus testículos y para finalizar la entrada que se escondía de los ojos del rubio pues sasuke apretaba sus nalgas- no te me escondas, recuerda que todo esto será mío...- el uchiha sintió subir una corriente eléctrica cuando naruto le dio un beso lentamente en parte de su tatto que era una culebra blanca que pasaba justo por la pelvis y se perdía por el muslo interno de su pierna. poco a poco la boca del rubio seguía a ese animal repartiendo besos hasta llegar a la pierna.

Su cuerpo convulsionó de placer al sentirse perdido dentro de la boca del chico, apretaba su boca para no soltar ningún gemido. pero cada chupada que le hacía el rubio y como sentía esa bolita de metal jugar con su pequeña entrada era una agonía, se lo estaba haciendo tan lentamente que sentía morir.

Naruto sentía como la erección del moreno se hacia mas grande y mas caliente dentro de su boca. estaba maravillado de lo enorme que la tenía, era casi igual a la suya. sacándola por completo de su boca se coloco de pie y se pego a sasuke haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran.

-sabes delicioso, nunca pensé que algún día me comeré tu polla así. estoy encantado- susurraba en su oído, para después empezar a lamerlo- repite... repite que te doy asco- dice tomando con fuerza sus caderas mientras le acariciaba el culo sin ningún reparo

-me...- antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar, naruto empezó a mover suavemente sus caderas para hacer fricción y que sus pollas se rozaran una con la otra.

-vamos… repítelo...- dijo naruto mientras que con una mano hacía que el moreno enredara las piernas sobre su cintura, y con la otra alcanzando las manos de sasuke para entrelazarse con sus dedos.

Naruto sin dudarlo empezó a besar el cuello de sasuke mientras movía a un ritmo medio sus caderas para frotar su polla con la de moreno. lo hacía con tanta pasión y tanta ternura que sasuke se sentía volar por el sensual movimiento de caderas. se estaba volviendo loco.

-me das… asco- dice controlando los gemidos a mas no poder, y como castigo el ritmo de caderas aumento- ¡OHH! ¡AHHH! - ahora el mismo sasuke movía también sus caderas y gemía sin contenerse. cada vez estaba más al borde de la locura total.

-re...pitelo...- gruñía naruto sobre su mejilla mientras la besaba y la mordía, para después repartir besos sobre el níveo cuello.

Sasuke estaba volviéndose loco, los besos, las caricias, se sentía preso de lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo- ¡AHH! ¡SI! - no paraba de gemir y más cuando sintió los dedos de naruto acariciar su entrada y hacer círculos encima de esta, haciendo amago de meter los dedos sin llegar a hacerlo realmente. solo esa caricia tan intima lo arrastro al orgasmo- ¡AHHRG!- arqueaba la espalda mientras el semen salía a chorros de su polla manchando su abdomen y el de naruto.

El rubio al ver que el uchiha se corrió, al momento él también acabó manchando sus pechos- ¡SAS…!- trato de decir su nombre pero prefirió guardarlo.

Sasuke quedo colgado de las manos, totalmente agitado y respirando con dificultad, mientras naruto se separaba de él para tomar el aire.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio tomó unas toallas que había en la estantería y se limpio, después volvió a colocarse su uniforme y miró a sasuke que tenía la cabeza agachada y aun colgaba de las manos.

-yo...- no encontraba las palabras para lo que había hecho. solo se acercó a sasuke para limpiarlo con otra toalla- es una lastima que te de tanto asco...- no pudo evitar soltar un poquito más de su veneno mientras lo limpiaba.

-es una lástima...- contestó sasuke con odio- desatame tengo cosas que hacer- dice mirándolo fijamente - naruto sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar hasta la salida- no pensaras dejarme aquí ¿o si?- pregunta sasuke mirándolo seriamente, pero antes de que el rubio saliera sacó una navaja y la tiró con mucha destreza cortando lo que sostenía las manos de sasuke provocando que este cayera al suelo de golpe- hijo...de... puta...- susurró el uchiha en el suelo, pero cuando volteo a ver naruto ya se haba ido.

Sasuke suspiro enojado y se empezó a vestir a toda velocidad, cogió sus llaves y miró hacia la pared, sin pensarlo sacó la navaja y la observó. era de buen coger, una preciosa empuñadura de plata con una escritura " _bendita tus manos"_ frunció el ceño al ver la hoja, estaba bien afilada y brillante. la guardo y se vistió rápidamente para salir del cuarto de aseo. camino en silencio hasta el parqueadero se subió a su moto para por fin salir del instituto.

o-o-o

 **Al llegar la noche**

-¿que paso naruto…? cuéntame- gaara estaba sentado a su lado mientras se ponía los zapatos- desde que llegaste has estado como un zombi, ¿ha pasado algo?

Naruto se sentía terriblemente mal, sasuke uchiha perfectamente podría denunciarlo por violación o acoso sexual- no.. nada es solo que no puedo creer que salgamos de fiesta- dice ya sonriendo y disimulando su malestar.

-si…- no había que ser un experto para saber que el rubio no quería hablar de ello- kiba dijo que pasaría a recogerlos en 5 minutos. será un finde de locos - susurra viéndose al espejo.

Gaara llevaba un jeans rojo y una camisa manga larga de cuadros negro y blanco. unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y una chaqueta de jeans- ¿como me veo?- dice mirando a naruto que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-estas guapo mi gaara, ya lo sabes- naruto se pone de pie y también se ve al espejo, vestía todo de negro como si se hubiera muerto alguien, pero igual se veía sexy con su jeans, su camisa sin mangas y sus botines

El sonido de un automóvil llamó la atención de ambos - ¡ES KIBA! - y así la noche empezaba.

…

La playa estaba a petar de personas - ¡VAMOS A ENCENDER LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- grito rock lee saliendo disparado a conseguir bebida.

-Hinata, ¿quieres bailar?- Kiba se perdió entre la multitud con la morena

-ala, nos han dejado solos… traidores…- gaara resoplo indignado y tomó de la mano a naruto para empezar a caminar hacia la zona de su instituto. seguro ahí se volverían a encontrar.

Una descarga de energía golpeó a gaara provocando que soltara el brazo del rubio. con miedo miro a su amigo y vio como hizo una mueca de dolor y se quito el guante para ver qué sucedía.

El séptimo diamante y tercer diamante brillaba como un sol.

 **Continuara.**

 _Los comentarios por privado_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 : Borracho**

-Amm sasuke… tócame más...- los gemidos femeninos inundaban la carpa, sakura haruno tenía a uno de los hombres más apuestos del mundo besándola y acariciándola por todas partes. y ese momento era increíblemente perfecto.

Excepto por una cosa, el uchiha estaba jodida mente pedo. borracho hasta el alma, no reconocía, actuaba por instinto y por supuesto cuando le subió el vestido a la chica, le bajó la bragas y no se encontró una polla con vello púbico rubio. empinado, goteando y llamándolo a atragantarse con ella. pues simplemente salto de encima de sakura.

-ummm… dame un suspiro- susurra mientras gatea hacia la salida y deja a sakura ahí con las piernas abiertas y toda la raja al aire. estando fuera no puede evitar vomitar en un tarro de basura gigante, sintió tanto asco que no podía ni explicarlo.

Cuando se "estabilizó" Sasuke corrió lejos de esa carpa. tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitían. evitó la zona de su instituto y siguió perdiéndose entre la multitud, al tiempo chocaba con todo el mundo haciendo destrozos. hasta que lo lejos reconoce a cierto rubio, muy guapo besándose con una mujer de cabellos verdes y largos, ella vestida como del siglo pasado y tenía unas enormes gafas en su rostro.

Se acercó pues pensó realmente que eso era una ilusión, que ese rubio no era naruto y que ese beso no era real.

-¡que… ¿que ehs ehsto?!... hip - pero ese si era naruto y el beso también lo era.

-¿sasuke?- el moreno endemoniado sintió una ola de "inexplicable sentimiento" subirle por toda la espina dorsal, empujo a la chica y la hizo caer al suelo

-serash zhorrita… faciiilooonaaa… hip… quienn te ve con eshaaa cara de inocenteee y mira lo putitaaa que es…. asquerosaa te matooo- dice haciendo el amago de saltar encima y querer despelucarla. pero naruto fue más rápido y lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura- ¡SUELLLTAMEEE! ¡NO ME PARES! ¡QUEE MATOOO A EHSTAA ZORRA!

-¡JODER ESTAS MUY BEBIDO! ¡GAARA! ¡GAARA!- el pelirrojo estaba a unos metros hablando con un moreno. en su ojos se notaba el gusto que sentía por él. pero claro cuando ve hacia donde estaba su amigo y observa a su nueva amiga en el suelo limpiando la arena de sus gafas y a sasuke uchiha, SI SASUKE UCHIHA, ebrio y queriendo matar a su amiga. supo inmediatamente porque era - ¡LLÉVATE A FUU, YO ME ENCARGO DE SASUKE!- y así a empujones naruto se llevo al uchiha y miro con cara de disculpa a la peliverde - ¡NOS VEMOS EL LUNES EN LA ACAMPADA!- ella sonríe y asiente.

o-o-o

 _ **Unas horas antes con sasuke**_

Manejaba a toda velocidad mientras entraba en sus tierras, ¿que si estaba molesto? - ¡AHHH LO ODIO!- y acelera levantando la moto mientras miraba con odio todo - ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- llevaba al máximo el motor hasta que llego a la mansión y aparquéo en la entrada, el uchiha entró a la mansión rugiendo como un león

-buenos días señorito sasuke, su madre ha dicho que se iba de viaje para encontrarse con su padre, su hermano ha salido también y dijo que no volvería hasta la próxima semana- su empleada siempre informando de lo que sucedía en su familia.

-¡BRILLI NO QUIERO NADA, LARGO!- subía las escaleras con fuerza mientras no paraba de gruñir- ¡AHHHHHHH LO MATOOOO!- cuando ya estaba en su habitación. tira su casco a la mierda y se mete al baño a limpiarse el semen del abdomen que ya se le estaba picando en la piel.

Sale más calmando de la ducha - ¡LE VOY A PICAR ESA POLLA Y LA VOY A DAR DE COMER A MIS SERPIENTES!- dice con las intenciones más puras del mundo.

Se viste rápidamente y cuando ya está listo baja las escaleras y se va al armario de los licores, como sabía que no podía descontrolarse tanto, tomo 3 botellas y destapó la primera para beberla a pico - ¡ES QUE NO ME LO CREO!- dice bebiendo lleno de frustración - ¡Y LO PEOR!, ¡Y LO PUTO PEOR ES QUE ME GUSTO! - con todas sus fuerzas lanza la botella de su mano estrellándola contra el muro haciéndola añicos- ¡JODER! se me resbalo- así que para solucionarlo agarra otra botella y se va- ¡BRILLI LIMPIA ESO!- toma las llaves, mete todo en su bolso y vuelve a su moto.

No era ni media noche y sasuke ya estaba llevado por el licor, se encontró con sakura que en cuanto lo vio ebrio no dudo en aprovecharse de la situación y arrastrarlo hasta la carpa que había alquilado exclusivamente para perder su virginidad con el uchiha.

o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto naruto y gaara empezaron a buscar las 2 señales que recibieron, pero cada una estaba opuesta hacia la otra.

-que mala suerte- dice naruto mirando su joya y viendo como dejaba de brillar el 3 diamante- ¡NO ASÍ NO SE PUEDE! ¡MIERDA!- se devuelve al principio pero simplemente no se volvió a encender el diamante

\- será mejor que encontremos al 7, aún brilla y es mejor encontrar a uno que nada, vamos- gaara toma la otra mano del rubio y se vuelven a perder entre la multitud.

Pero había demasiadas personas, la señal podría estar dándola cualquiera y la frustración empezó a pintarse en la cara de naruto -¡MALDICIÓN, QUE MAL!- grita frustrado de no encontrar al 7, de no disfrutar de la noche y de la fuerte quemazón que sentía en su muñeca- que mierda de día… de verdad no puede ser peor- el pelirrojo lo miró mordiéndose el labio, odiaba ver a su amigo deprimido

-ya veras que encontramos lo que buscamos- dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro para transmitirle su apoyo.

Y el destino actúa rápidamente

-te dije que no vinieras a la fiesta de la playa, eres una gafufa nerda de mierda que no encaja en ninguna parte- el veneno en sus palabras se sentía en la atmósfera- ¿creías que cristian iba en serio contigo? pues no tonta. todo el mundo sabe que estas enamorado de él y lo único que hicimos fue apostar que él no podría invitarte a la fiesta, y tu caíste redonda y de paso vienes vestida como una abuela. ¡te ves ridícula con ese vestido!- una rubia con cara de perra empujaba a una tierna chica tirándola al suelo - ¡LÁRGATE NO PERTENECES AQUÍ!- dice llena de odio

Naruto miro a la chica del suelo que se había puesto a llorar. la habían sacado de la zona de su instituto empujándola fuera como un perro, no dudó en ayudarla. y en cuanto la tocó el diamante se iluminó con fuerza.

Gaara sonrió - ¿es ella?- pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto la chica puso una cara de dolor intenso y empezó a llorar a sollozos. con rapidez naruto la cargo y empieza a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa donde las olas rompían en silencio y la música no aturdió tanto los oídos

-tranquila… llora todo lo que necesites- susurra naruto mientras se sienta y abre sus piernas para que la chica se acomode y se desahogue. gaara se sentó al lado de su amigo tomando las gafas de la peliverde, ambos en silencio escucharon los desgarradores sollozos de la chica por largos y tristes minutos.

-muchas gracias... - dice ella ya más tranquila y limpiándose las lagrimas, naruto se quedo idiotizado mientras observaba sus sensuales y salvajes rasgos- no… no sabía que habían personas tan amables… nadie es amable conmigo… soy muy fea- su flequillo era demasiado largo, le tapaba parte de su rostro pero en ese momento ella tenía todo el cabello hacia atrás para poder secarse las lágrimas - fueron muy crueles…- sus ojos dorados volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-lo se- naruto por primera vez la obliga a mirarlo, ella se sonroja fuertemente pues nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules como los de ese hombre- soy naruto, y el es gaara.

-yo… ¡soy fuu!- mira también a gaara y se sonrojada olvidándose por completo de porqué estaba triste

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunta el pelirrojo limpiando sus gafas y entregándoselas, era un cristal bastante gordo

-si, jejej gracias - sonríe cómoda con ambos chicos- supongo que me iré a casa... hoy nada salio como yo esperaba.

-de hecho, queríamos invitarte a nuestro grupo, el lunes tenemos planeado ir al bosque de acampada y queríamos que vinieras con nosotros, la época está haciendo migrar a las luciérnagas y todo tendrá un aspecto mágico- naruto no dudo ni un momento

-¡eso suena divertido!- ella se emociono mucho de solo pensar que pertenecía a un grupo, gaara negó con la cabeza, ese rubio era muy astuto.

La noche continuó, ahora eran los 3 contra el mundo y rápidamente fuu se moldeo a los chicos que la cuidaban y la hacían reír.

La rubia que había tratado mal a fuu, para mala suerte se la volvieron a topar, iba con cristián y ambos reían mientras caminaban hacia la playa.

-¿pero que?- obviamente cuando la chica vio a nuestra peliverde hablar con ese hermoso y guapo rubio, sintió envidia de la buena- ¿esta zorra no le dije que se fuera? - hecha una furia camino hacia ellos y se quedó mirando con muy mala cara todo- ademas de fea, resultaste ser una facilona

Naruto la mira con salvaje erotismo - la envidia es mala señorita… ¿?- solo su presencia era suficiente para que la rubia no se acercara más

-Samy- dice ella respondiendo la salvaje mirada y sonriendo coqueta mente- ¿y tu eres?

-bonito nombre, me llamo naruto - también mira al chico que estaba a su lado y le sonríe de lado- mi amor, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenías compañeros tan amables?- el sarcasmo era visible

-emmm… yo…- fuu no sabía que pasaba, solo no daba crédito a lo que sucedía

-shii… preciosa, no estoy cerca de ti y ¿ya te crees que te gustan otros?, tendré que castigarte...- sin permiso ni nada por el estilo une sus labios en un salvaje beso dejándola sorprendida.

Samy y cristian se quedaron tan impresionados que la incomodidad se hizo presente en ambos. el beso seguía y seguía y la lengua de naruto no tenía piedad con la boca de fuu que estaba metida en un limbo erótico. al final se fueron y los dejaron solos.

-¡que… ¿que ehs ehsto?!... hip

 _o-o-o_ _**PRESENTE**_ _o-o-o_

-¡AHH COMOOO TEEE ATREVEZZZZ BESARTE CONNN UNA MUJERRRRRRRR! ¡HIP!- sasuke se removía con todas sus fuerzas del fuerte agarre de naruto, pero en cuanto vio a sakura a lo lejos dejó de hacerlo - ¡para!… para… ¡shiii que me ve! hip - ahora se escondía como un niño pequeño entre los brazos del rubio - no dejesh que me vea… por fi- susurraba con la lengua trabada- quiere que folle coon ella… le he visto el gigi hip- y su cara se puso azul de solo recordarlo - nunca había visto nada tan horripilante… sálvame hip...

Naruto sonrió mordiéndose los labios y empezó a caminar hacia otra parte mientras sasuke se abrazaba a él para ocultarse de sakura. cuando ya iban alrededor de 15 minutos y ambos seguían caminando abrazados por la orilla de la playa, sasuke vuelve a reaccionar - ¡TE ODIOOOOO!- y lo empuja- ¡SHI… HIP… TE ODIO!- se tambaleaba y lo señalaba con su dedo- ¡HAS ROTO MI PUREZA! ¡HIP!… ¡YO NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO CON NADIE! ¡HIP!, ¡Y TU VAS Y HACES ESO!… ¡CON ESA PEPITA QUE TIENES HIP, EN TU LENGUA! - naruto se volvió a reír divertido, negaba pero no decía nada- ¡HIP! ¡¿TE HACE… GRACIA?! ¡PUES A MI NOU! ¡DE PASO! ¡VENGO AQUÍ Y TE VEO CON ESA MUJER, METIENDOLE LA LENGUA EN LA GARGANTA!, ¡CUANDO A MI!, ¡A MI NI SIQUIERA ME DISTE UN PEQUEÑO BESITO! ¡¿QUE ES ESTA HUMILLACIÓN?!- estaba rojo de la rabia y de la indignación -¡TE ODIO!- dice dándose la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse con dignidad

\- pues tu a mi me encantas- dice naruto metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos caminando detrás de él - ven, no te enojes- lo toma del brazo y lo vuelve a abrazar- no pensé que quisieras besarme, eres tan rarito.

-¿rarito...? hip… - se queda mirando hipnotizado los labios del rubio- no solo que… la gente piensa que yo… pues soy, un semental… que va por ahí de mujer en mujer… no es cierto… nada lo es…- parpadea encantado de notar como el rubio se mojaba la boca, pero entonces se alejó - no me siento… bien… - susurra cayendo sentado en la arena y empezando a respirar con dificultad.

-¡SASUKE!- naruto se agacho y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿quieres vomitar? vamos a un lugar más alejado- así ambos abrazados caminaron más allá de todos hasta que llegaron a las piedras. el uchiha no paraba de decir lo mal que se sentía y cuando llegaron no pudo contenerse más y empezó a vomitar- tranquilo, expulsa toda esa mierda que has consumido- dice masajeandole la columna vertebral

Sasuke se puso de pie pálido como una hoja - no me siento bien... - susurra caminando hacia el mar para mojarse, al mismo tiempo tomó la mano del rubio y se lo llevó con él- no me dejes solo…hip- naruto le miró profundamente

-quitémonos entonces la ropa- dice sacando rápidamente la camisa, el jeans y la botas. guardó su teléfono en unos de los bolsillos de su jeans y revisó a sasuke para guardar también el suyo- dejame desnudarte- le mira coqueto mientras sacaba su camisa y luego se agachaba para quitarles los pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente

-umm…- el cuerpo de sasuke se encendía en contra de su voluntad, se sonrojó violentamente al verse erecto- lo siento… hip

-no importa, ven el agua te bajara un poco el malestar- dice tomando la mano del moreno y dispuesto a entrar

-si… hip… ¡ESTA MIERDA ESTA MUY FRÍA! - se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero naruto lo interceptó y lo cargó entre sus brazos

-no seas marica, es solo agua- el moreno se removía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. naruto lo zambulló en cuanto el agua les llegó a la cintura

-frifrifrifri… quiero salir…- se pone de pie temblando y camina hacia la orilla abrazándose a sí mismo, naruto lo siguió en silencio - no me siento bien… hip ahora me siento peor…- y vuelve a caerse hacia atrás, no supo que lo agarro pero algo peludo lo abrazo por la cintura

-te tengo- susurra el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda mientras con su cola se mantiene unido a sasuke- vayámonos entonces a un hotel, ahí te cuidare mejor ¿si?

-si… sacame de aquí- decía medio inconsciente el pelinegro balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

o-o-o-o

El hotel más cerca era de 4 estrellas, naruto pidió una suite de 2 habitaciones, comedor, sala de estar, balcón y un baño.

El ascensor fue una matanza para el estómago del moreno - volveré a vomitar - avisa de nuevo llevándose una mano a su rostro

-aguanta, ya casi llegamos- efectivamente cuando llegaron y naruto abrió la puerta el moreno no pudo más y lo soltó todo en la entrada - vale, no te preocupes tranquilo.

-me siento… muy avergonzado…- de todas la personas que podían lidiar con su borrachera, justo le tocó el rubio que la provocó- no me mires… - dice tapándose el rostro mientras no paraba de vomitar

-no quiero sermonear de verdad, pero ¿por qué has bebido tanto? estas al borde de un coma elíptico- naruto estaba muy preocupado- llamare a emergencias

-no por favor, solo déjame limpio esto y estaré mejor- dice poniéndose de pie y resbalando con su propio vómito- ¡JODER!- naruto lo ayuda a ponerse y lo lleva al baño- lo siento… hip- se le empezaron a aguar los ojos.

-date un baño, tranquilo yo llamare a limpieza- dice mirándolo con comprensión

-esto es tu culpa… hip- naruto frunció el ceño y le miró con dureza - si no me hubieras hecho sentir lo que me hiciste sentir hoy… quizás yo… hip… quizás no me hubiera puesto a beber de esta manera…- ahora se sentía responsable

-mirame- sasuke le miró y se mordió el labio, era increíblemente absorbente ese azul de sus ojos - perdóname, se que me pase y lo siento. pero estaba tan furioso por tu forma de ser tan… joder no soporto verte con sakura y de paso todo el tiempo me la pones enfrente. y yo acepte eso. iba a dejarlo ahí pero… el golpe que me diste hoy me hizo mucho daño yo…

-el golpe…hip - el moreno se puso de pie pero se sentó rápidamente ya que sintió el mareo- no tienes cicatrices ni marcas a pesar de que sangraste tanto, deberías tener la nariz morada pero no… hip… estas intacto…- sasuke le miró detalladamente- estabas intacto también esta tarde… hip… ¿como?

-mejor no sigamos conversando. iré a llamar a limpieza y tú date una ducha- dice saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta, se recuesta un momento pensado en que quizás, fue mala idea todo desde el principio. debió perderse unos cuantos días - joder...- toma el teléfono y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron las empleadas y dejaron todo como nuevo. entre todo eso pone un mensaje a sus amigos diciéndoles que estaba en ese hotel dándoles toda la información.

Llegaron todos; gaara, fuu, rock lee, kiba y hinata - ¿que tal salio todo?- naruto negó con la cabeza y mira hacia el baño, sasuke aun no había salido.

-una mierda todo, ha bebido sin control y ha vomitado mucho- resume dejándose caer en el sofá

-¿sasuke uchiha está aquí?- hinata aun no creía las palabras del rubio- no me lo creo.

-es una larga historia…- suspira el rubio poniendo sus brazos encima de su cabeza para descansar un poquito

-¿a propósito quién es tu amiga?- dice kiba mirando a la peliverde que se escondía detrás de gaara

-chicos, les presento a fuu. desde ahora forma parte de nuestro grupo- asegura sacándola detrás de él y abrazándola- respectito con ella

-holi…- saluda alzando la mano tímidamente, automáticamente hinata se acerco y ambas empezaron a hablar.- ¡KYA!- grito al ver como sasuke salió del baño con cara de escopeta mirándolos a todos detenidamente.

Naruto se incorpora y también lo mira- ¿vamos a la habitación?- sasuke se tambalea un poco y asiente pasando por en medio de todos y entrando a la habitación, después naruto entra detrás de el y cierra- ¿como te sientes?

-no muy bien, solo quiero acostarme- dice sacándose la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo en los bóxer que estaban mojados

-ten, ponte esto, prometo no hacerte nada- dice dándole un tendido para que se desnudara y se lo pusiera de cintura para abajo.

-no es que puedas hacerme algo más- contesta desnudándose sin pudor y amarrándose el tendido en la cintura

-quién sabe- el moreno se le eriza todo el cuerpo por el tono de voz que uso- pero ya te he dicho, para aquello tienes que querer, no te obligare a nada- dice sacándose también la camisa y buscando otro tendido para él- me daré una ducha rápida y vengo ¿vale?

-haz lo que quieras…- y se da la vuelta para tomar su teléfono e informarle a sus amigos que estaba bien.

Naruto sale de la habitación y ve a sus amigos que se estaban alistando - ¿volverán a salir?

-si, hemos venido a recargar la llama de la juventud, pero en nada empiezan los fuegos artificiales y el concierto de reggae, estará muy intenso- dice rock lee tomando agua y motivándose

-cierto, además hemos quedado ahí con sai. seguro estará ansioso por verte- dice fuu codeando a gaara

-¡es solo un amigo!- de defiende el pelirrojo

-ya por eso le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla, ¿crees que no te vimos?- kiba sonreía de lado mientras abrazaba a hinata- ¿verdad que si mi amor?

-bueno yo…- la morena se sonrojo y todos empezaron a reír

-¿y tu naruto? ¿bajaras?- pregunta gaara sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-me quedaré aquí con sasuke

-huy esto huele a sexo- kiba sonríe juguetona mente mientras besa en la mejilla a hinata

\- me iré a dar una ducha, estoy salado- el rubio ignora su comentario y se adentra al baño.

o-o-o-o

Naruto entra a la habitación con un zumo de naranja y algo de medicina para el dolor de cabeza. fue como el destino pues sasuke estaba sentado sosteniéndose la cabeza en la manos

-estúpidos fuegos artificiales- sonaban muy fuerte haciéndole sentir más dolor.

-ten- se acerca y le entrega lo que había traído- la medicina seguro se demorara en hacer efecto. pero tomala y bebe el zumo, necesitas hidratarte.

-gracias- toma el baso y se pasa la medicina con el zumo

-de nada- dice secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras también se amarraba una manta a la cintura- descansemos

-si tu quieres, puedes irte con tus amigos. yo me puedo cuidar solo- dice dejándose caer suavemente en la cama - no pretendía dañar tu fiesta

-pues, no lo has hecho- el rubio niega sacudiendo su cabeza y acomodando su cabello con las manos después de sacarlo- estoy pasándolo muy bien con la persona que siempre me ha gustado, seguramente no tendré otra oportunidad como esta en siglos- dice también sentándose en la cama y dejándose caer- además de que ambos estamos desnudos en la misma cama, seguro que no habrá oportunidad como esta. el sueño cumplido me siento tan orgulloso de mi- con el drama a flor de piel

-hmp- sasuke se pone de lado y se queda mirándole el perfil- has cambiado, antes nunca me hubieras dicho nada de esto.

-antes- naruto se pone también de lado para poder mirarle- antes no tenía el valor de hacerlo, pero entonces... - guarda silencio

-desapareciste ¿donde estuviste?- ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, sasuke pudo sentir una fuerte energía tocarlo desde lo más profundo de los ojos azules de naruto

-no quiero hablar de eso- dice apartando la mirada y volviéndose a poner de frente

-¿y estas marcas?- pregunta curioso tocando con su pulgar una línea que se extendía desde su bicep hasta el antebrazo- ¿y porque siempre llevas ese guante?- susurra tocándolo y notando que estaba húmedo- quitalo, puede hacerte daño en la piel.

-sasuke, no sabias que cuando estabas ebrio eras tan preguntón- asegura escondiendo su brazo

-pues error. estoy motivado si, pero ya no estoy ebrio. y como tu te haces el interesante- entrecierra los ojos - pero no soy estúpido, eres diferente. y no se que te paso ni porque desapareciste, sin embargo puedo asegurar que no eres humano.

-¿sabes qué significa eso?- naruto se vuelve a dar la vuelta y le mira de nuevo

-no lo se, tu dímelo

-que a ti no te gustan los humanos- susurra de forma sensual mientras se acerca poco a poco al moreno- quizás te excite más lo que desconoces… ¿quieres que te la chupe?

 _ **8=======D erección, erección, erección**_

-no sé de qué hablas- rápidamente se pone boca abajo y esconde su rostro debajo de las almohadas

\- la tienes dura desde que me acosté a tu lado- dice gateando hasta ponerse encima de él y encajar sus caderas en el culo del moreno- si no quieres que siga… dímelo… me detendré... - pero el silencio fue la respuesta, por lo que empezó a moverse suavemente mientras besaba el cogote del moreno- me encanta como hueles, a pesar de haber sudado tanto y vomitado de todo, tu perfume de talco me está embriagado- susurró besándolo en el hombro - dime algo… esta vez no te tengo atado.

El uchiha se removió un poco para poder darse la vuelta y quedar de frente a naruto. largas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro cansado, con timidez alza su mano y toca los bigotes del rubio. después sus mejillas para terminar acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello

-no llores por favor- susurra naruto secando sus lagrimas - si no quieres hacer nada, entiendo, me iré a dormir a otra habitación

-quédate…- lo atrae hacia sus labios esperando sentir el tan ansiado beso - ummm…- gimió sintiendo la descarga de mariposas en su vientre, la lengua de naruto lo acariciaba de forma sensual, su piercing se movía con rapidez por debajo de su lengua haciéndole erizar por completo- mmmm- sasuke profundizaba mas abrazándolo por el cuello. estaba desesperado por sentir mas.

El corazón del rubio iba a mil por hora, se podía explotar de la felicidad por ese beso. ¡sasuke lo besaba!, lo besaba…

-grrrrrrr- un ronroneo profundo salió de todo su ser, el uchiha al escuchar eso corta el beso y se queda mirando a naruto sorprendido.

-¿estas bien?- dice viendo las expresiones que hacia mientras cerraba los ojos

-ummm… grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- naruto se sienta en la cama y mira todo con curiosidad, después vuelve a ver a sasuke y sonrió divertida mente - ummmm ummmm- el moreno alza una ceja curioso

 _-"¡QUE VIVA EL CELO!"-_ kurama dentro de su conciencia abrió los ojos después de estar durmiendo por unas cuantas semanas- " _!QUE ARDA EL CALOR! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"_ \- y su piel empezó a erizarse de las fuertes oleadas que recibía, sin pensarlo saltó para empezar a subir hacia la ventana

-naruto...¿?- sasuke se asustó cuando sus manos fueron de nuevo apresadas por una mano del rubio, luego con fuerza fue desnudado dejando ver su valiente erección chorreando

 _-"¡ESTAMOS CON EL CHICO! ¡JODER YA NO ME PUEDO NI DAR UNA SIESTA!"-_ kurama sonrió subiendo hacia la ventana, como si fuera una escena de terror entró en la conciencia del chico y todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe - " _¡AMMM JODER!"-_ gruñe sintiendo el aroma "¡LÁRGATE!, ¡SI ESTAS AQUÍ NO PUEDO CONTROLARME Y ME SALDRÁN LAS OREJAS Y LA COLA!" naruto estaba usando casi toda su fuerza para no perder el control mientras su rostro estaba increíblemente sonrojado - " _¡NO HAY CONTROL! ¡EN CUÁNTO LO SIENTES ESTARÁS ASÍ HASTA SACIARTE DE EL!"-_ kurama disfrutaba de lo que sucedía, ver a su amo sufrir del placer era algo que disfrutaba desde siempre- " _¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado de despertar el celo antes de tiempo? que cagada ¿verdad?"-_ de la nada aparece un asiento y un bol gigante de palomitas- " _¡VAMOS AMO! ¡TU PUEDES CON ESTO!"_

-GRRRRR- con la poca conciencia que le quedaba tomó el tendido que estaba en su cintura y lo desató bajo la mirada del uchiha, que por supuesto que él se mordió los labios al verlo. rompió el tendido y con una larga cuerda amarro de nuevo a sasuke

-¡¿QUE HACES PEDAZO DE MIERDA?!- el moreno se removía con fuerza, no pudo liberarse de las manos pero si darle una patada en la boca a naruto reventándole el labio inferior.

La sangre cayó en el abdomen de sasuke manchandolo y quemandolo como si fuera cera caliente. naruto sonrió de lado y volvió a tomar la manta, romperá y sacar un pedazo de tela para taparle los ojos.

El moreno lo último que vio fue como la herida del labio del rubio se quemó cerrándose para después limpiarse con la lengua y mostrar su perfecta sonrisa

-¡JODER!- dice resistiendo para que no le vendaran los ojos, pero era imposible - ¡TE MATARE!- sus forcejeo pararon en cuánto la cama se hundió como si pesara más.

Una impresionante cola rodeaba a sasuke sin tocarlo, las orejas salieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos - ahh… grrr- naruto tomo la polla de sasuke y empezó a masajearla junto con la suya. como respuesta el moreno empezó a gemir y a relajarse - ummm…- su cola se removió suavemente mientras se acercaba para unir sus labios en un beso salvaje que fue correspondido al momento

-desátame...- dice entre besos cortos el uchiha- no me iré, estaré contigo esta noche, pero desátame- los labios del rubio empezaron a besar su cuello suavemente bajando y dejando una estela de besos por todo su pecho. mordió a su antojo los pálidos pezoncillos del moreno, chupeteo y dejo marcas por todas partes mientras desendia por el abdomen- ¡AHH! - su espalda se arqueo sintiéndose engullido dentro de la boca de naruto que empezó a jugar con él; besaba y perforaba la entradita de su glande con la bolita de su piercing. se metía su polla con facilidad hasta la garganta estrangulándolo en esta y haciendo gritar a sasuke de placer- ¡AY... QUE BIEN! - el rubio abría sus piernas a antojo para poder besarle los huevos y acunarlos en su boca, halarlos, mojarlos y mordisquearlos con mucha suavidad- ¡AHHH!... ¡UFFF!... ¡NOO!...- se resistió un poco cuando sintió la lengua del rubio hurgar entre sus nalgas, pero le fue imposible pues naruto lo agarro fuertemente de las caderas y lo alzo dejándolo completamente expuesto- ¡AHHG!...- gemía escondiendo su colorado rostro como podía entre su brazo, sentía como se abría paso dentro de el primero con esa bolita de metal, y después usando la lengua simulando penetraciones que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Un dedo tomo el lugar de su lengua mientras naruto besaba con pasión la zona donde se unían sus testículos y el ano -¡UFFF!- sasuke se retorcía sintiendo como el rubio le volvía a chupar la polla mientras con su dedo acariciaba su entrada y lo metía un poco mas lejos. todo esto se doblaba al no poder ver, se sentía metido en un mundo afrodisíaco donde el chico de sus sueños le hacia el amor con tanta pasión que sentía el final cerca -ahh me vengo…- anuncia y naruto acelera mas el movimiento de su boca, mete su dedo completamente moviéndolo y tocándole ese puntito mágico que hizo explotar a sasuke provocandole que moviera sus caderas de forma frenética- ¡AHHH!... ¡SI!... ¡AHHH!... ¡NARU...TO!- se retuerce soltando toda su carga en la garganta de naruto que aun seguía chupándolo y haciéndolo temblar- ahh… para… estoy sensible…- el rubio suelta sus caderas y lo mira detenidamente, gatea y pone sus rodillas a ambas partes de la cabeza del moreno. en aquel momento no previó bien el movimiento y la cola quedó descansado sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el cual no dudo de enredar sus piernas alrededor de esta.

Sasuke uchiha negaría que no quería hacer eso, pero mentiría porque en cuanto sintió el olor de naruto en su rostro, su boca buscó con hambre la polla del rubio

-ahh… grrr- empezó a mover sus caderas sensualmente haciendo el amor a la boca del moreno el cual parecía que tenia su chupete preferido.

La música del concierto marcó el movimiento de las penetraciones que cada vez eran más erráticas y llenas de temblores - ¡AHHH! - sus uñas salieron como zarpas clavándose en la pared y rasgándola - ¡UMMMM!- y se corrió temblando inundando la habitación de gemidos. a los minutos recobrar un poco la conciencia y suspirar con cansancio. se erizó al sentir las suaves caricias en su cola y miró hacia atrás para notar como sasuke movía de forma sensual sus piernas sobre esta.

-desatame- vuelve a pedir con parte de su cara llena de semen

-no... - susurra saliendose de encima de él para volver a besarlo ayudándolo a limpiarse su propia semilla

-te odio- contestó volteando la cara, no quería más sus besos

-yo te quiero…- sasuke suspiraba sintiendo esos labios besarlo poco a poco, volviéndolo a hacer despertar- desde que te conozco te he querido…

-hmp, entonces desatame- y sus manos se libraron, con cuidado se sacó la venda de sus ojos

-lo siento, por volverte a amarrar- dice dándose la vuelta, estaba normal.

-¿y tu cola?

-¿enserio?, no bebas de esa manera que te hace mucho daño- naruto sonrió de lado burlándose de él

-te odio, lo juro que te odio- sasuke se sienta en la cama, estaba mucho mejor- iré al baño a darme otra ducha y dormiré un poco ¿tu que aras?

-dormir con el chico que me gusta ¿que pregunta es esa?- el uchiha alza una ceja

-hmp.

o-o-o-o-o

 **5 pm**

El sonido de la música hizo que sasuke abriera los ojos lentamente sintiéndose en una nube. unos fuertes brazos lo estaban apapachando- ¿ummm?- el moreno se retira un poco y mira a naruto seriamente. recordó que la anterior noche se quedaron dormidos abrazados mientras se daban besos - vaya. quién lo diría- dice tratando de zafarse de ese agarre, pero entonces nota su brazo con el guante - vamos a ver que escondes- y empieza a bajárselo, a mitad de ello vio la piel al rojo vivo y se sorprendió - joder…- cada que bajaba más la piel estaba más magullada y lastimada. pero en cuanto sintió despertar al rubio volvió a acomodar

-ummm buenos días...- naruto sintió el olor del moreno y se abrazó como un oso a él

-buenos días- sasuke se aleja para ponerse de pie y tomar su teléfono - son las 5 de la tarde- dice caminando hacia la ventana y abriéndola - mira de nuevo su móvil notando todos los mensajes que habían y las llamadas perdidas de sakura - joder… verdad que tengo novia…- suspira con fastidio

Naruto también se pone de pie, busca sus boxer que ya estaban secos. blanquea los ojos en cuanto el moreno nombra a la pelirrosa e indignado sale de la habitación - ¡¿QUE COJONES?!- gaara estaba desnudo abrazando al moreno de la noche anterior. fuu tenía las gafas rotas y estaba abrazado a un chico que no conocía, hinata y kiba estaban también desnudos abrazándose a una rubia de pezones rosados. habían otros también desnudos por ahí abrazados - ¡JAJAJAJAJA JODER! - se devuelve y toma a sasuke de la mano - ven, ayúdame a hacer algo.

Cuando sasuke sale tambien se sorprende de lo que estaba viendo. en menos de 10 minutos se vistieron, bajaron, consiguiendo una manguera y la subieron -se van a enojar- dice el moreno conectandola al grifo

-que no hombre, cuando te de la señal abrela toda- naruto y sasuke se vierno, el moreno sonrió de lado al conocer esa parte traviesa del rubio - ok- hace el gesto con su mano e inocente de su travesura abre a tope el agua

-¡QUE VIVA LA ORGÍA QUE SE MONTARON TODOS AQUÍ ANOCHE!- y el agua los bañó a todos. primero todos se levantaron y empezaron a gritar por el agua, después empezaron a reír y por último a bailar por la música que venía de afuera

-¡QUE DICES DE ORGIA! ¡HEMOS DADO CON UNA MILLA AL DESNUDO!- gaara se acerco y lo abrazo - ¡VEN VAMOS!- y empezó a tratar de quitarle los pantalones

Sasuke agarró fuertemente la mano de gaara y lo miró con infinito odio- no.- dice para que el desista. los ojos de naruto brillaron de emoción

-que sasuke me esta celando, ten- y le pasa la manguera para coger el moreno de los cachete y plantarle un beso - me encantas - el moreno no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus labios, su cuerpo se llenaba de mariposas solo con sus besos - ¿te quedas conmigo hoy?- con los ojos cerrados asintió

-si…

o-o-o-o

Al caer la tarde ambos estuvieron juntos siempre, aunque sasuke parecía indiferente a todo, no era así pues siempre estaba con los ojos puestos en el rubio. por ello siempre notaba que cada 10 o 20 minutos hacia una mueca de dolor y movía su mano. entrecerró los ojos imaginando porque sería, a esas alturas de la "relación" sasuke quería saberlo todo de él. aunque aún no eran nada y se suponía que él seguía teniendo novia.

-¿en que piensas?- naruto bailaba detrás de él mientras lo abrazaba

-tengo hambre- ese día apenas habían comido unos sandwiches - no he quedado lleno, necesito comer algo más, iré a ver qué encuentro- se aleja del rubio

-vale, te invito a cenar- el moreno le mira de reojo

-invito yo, tu ya has pagado el hotel- dice volviendo a caminar alejándose del grupo de amigos del rubio. a decir verdad la estaba pasando bien y se divertía de las ocurrencias de naruto y sus amigos.

-sasuke... - el rubio se frenó y miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, estaba sakura que iba caminando hacia ellos

-¡MI AMOR! ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS AYER? TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO! - dice colgando como un koala y besándolo en la boca, naruto miró hacia otra parte incómodo

-lo siento, estaba con naruto y unos amigos. habían alquilado una habitación y como estaba tan pedo no se como termine ahí- él un poco hastiado de volverla a ver la puso en el suelo delicadamente

-aun tengo la carpa, ¿quieres venir?- sakura ignoraba a naruto, de hecho lo odiaba porque no era un secreto cómo se sentía ese rubio respecto a su novio y eso si que no lo iba a permitir

-pensaba ir a comer algo con na..

-perfecto, vamos a comer algo- ahora ella le mira al rubio - gracias por cuidar a sasuke, pero ahora ya estoy yo aquí- naruto miro a los ojos al moreno y sonrió de esa manera perversa que le ponía los pelos del cuello erizados. esperaba que le dijera la verdad, que le terminara en ese mismo instante y le confesara lo que ellos habían hecho en la noche, los besos que se dieron y las sonrisas que el moreno le dedicó solo a él. pero el uchiha solo aparto la mirada.

-gracias por resaltar lo evidente- sonrio tambien falsamente- pues nada pasarlo bien en la "carpa"- y se retira mirando a sasuke como una mierda.

o-o-o

-sasuke es un idiota, todo el dia ha estado celandote como un animal y dándote uno que otro beso delante de todo el mundo- gaara soltaba veneno con fuerza - habéis pasado la noche juntos y aun así el prefiere estar con esa pelo de chicle. es que no me lo creo- consolaba a su amigo que había llegado con esa cara que reconocía

-dejalo, no importa

-¿y qué harás?- gaara se sienta a su lado mientras ve a sus amigos reírse y bailar

-tengo ganas de cazar algo, un venado o lo que sea- mira a fuu que sonreía mientras hablaba con rock lee- quiero llevarmela conmigo y darle el diamante haya, no puedo soportar esta quemazón.

-es probable que se descontrole bastante, no es lo mismo yo que solo tengo una cola a ella. que seguramente tendrá 7- naruto sonrió de lado al ver lo inteligente que era el pelirrojo- seguramente con nosotros cerca ella pueda soportarlo

-si, me ire 2 días. volvemos el miércoles a clase ¿te unes?- lo cierto es que estaba tan enfadado con sasuke, que lo último que quiere es verle la cara. también era consciente de que supuestamente el tenia la nariz rota por el balonazo que le metió el uchiha, lo mejor era no levantar sospechas.

-por supuesto.

Silva con fuerza llamando la atención de fuu- vámonos al bosque- dice el rubio mirándola fijamente

-claro- ella asiente con la cabeza, gaara le había dicho algo al respecto y se sintió atraída por la idea - ¿ya?

-si- dice gaara poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde el moreno que habia sido su rollo todo el finde- me voy

-vale cariño, me encanto conocerte- contestó sai acercándose para darle un besito en los labios.

A lo lejos un par de ojos negros miraban aquello con odio infinito - nadie toca lo que es mio…- gruñe desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Naruto y fuu también se despidieron de todos, asi los 3 partieron hacia la estación del bus que los llevaría al bosque - un viaje de una hora y media- dice el rubio tratando de animarse

-yo tengo sueño, ¿puedo dormir mientras ustedes me cuidan?- fuu se acomoda en medio de los 2

-duerme, yo te cuidare- dice gaara quitándole lo que le quedaba de gafas para guardarlas

naruto miraba las luces a través de las ventanas, el mundo era gigante - me pregunto donde estaran los demas

-los encontraremos…- susurra fuu antes de quedarse dormida.

 **continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(ero gomen: después de mas de 1 mes, por fin conseguí trabajo de verano, un ordenador y día a día un poco de mi tiempo para poder escribir este capitulo, espero que se entienda y que os guste)**

 **Capítulo 4 : La marca  
**

Una semana, una maldita semana en la que no le había visto al rubio ni el pelo. Después de irse con sakura y dejarle ahí plantado el remordimiento no tardo en subir. no había duda que esa sensación era la comprobación de que la había cagado.

A raíz de toda la situación y de la mierda de semana que pasó el moreno, no le quedó más remedio que desestresarse como él sabía hacerlo.

Sasuke uchiha llevaba bastante tiempo en este mundo, era un pequeño secreto que compartía sólo con un diminuto grupo de amigos. por ello mismo tenía una humilde colección de motocicletas cross.

-parece que fue una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- una mujer de cabellos rojos entra a el garaje que tenía el uchiha en las afueras de la ciudad- y que nos hagas reunirnos me llena de emoción- acaricia con adoración una de las tantas motos que habían en el lugar

-yo también estoy sorprendido, pensé que lo íbamos a dejar después del accidente que tuviste- sasuke blanqueo los ojos fastidiado y eligió la moto que lo acompañara esa noche, una hermosa cross negra con una serpiente en el lateral derecho

-es mejor dejar el pasado en su lugar- dice poniéndose el casco y saliendo del garaje

-ya escucharon muchachos, hoy nos vamos de fierros- suigetsu también salio detrás de sasuke con su cross blanca con un tiburón en el tanque.

-ni modo, con los hombres no puedo- karin iba en su cross roja y a su lado jugoo con la suya gris poniéndola en marcha para salir detrás de la mujer.

o-o-o

Las motos volaban por los aires, sasuke no se contenía ni un poquito haciendo las maniobras más peligrosas e impresionantes que pudiesen haber. todos estaban hipnotizados viendo como su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire por unos segundos sintiendo la libertad. pero ese instante se esfumó rápidamente al ver como entraba una pareja al lugar- ¿que mierda?- frena su moto y baja de ella indignado mientras camina hacia esas personas - ¿que hacen aquí?- pero como sasuke uchiha últimamente es tan sutil, no dudo en llamar la atención de la pareja

-mi amor, ¿que hacemos aquí?- fuu miró con una ceja alzada al uchiha mientras abrazaba al rubio por la cintura y le daba un sensual beso en los labios.

-conociendo- responde fundiendo con sus ojos azules los labios de ella y sonriendo de forma salvaje recibiendo su beso con gusto- ¿te he dicho lo hermosa y sexy que estas hoy?- ahora sus ojos miraban de reojo al uchiha notando que el moreno podía morirse de celos.

Algo había cambiado, las gafas de fuu y su largo cabello habían desaparecido junto con su forma de vestir. ahora era demasiado sensual lo cual provocaba que todos voltearan a verla. toda ella cambió drásticamente. era otra persona que inspiraba deseo por doquier. y naruto ni tonto ni perezoso recibía gustoso todas esas corrientes que la mujer le mandaba. por supuesto si era delante del uchiha mejor. porque si, ese día quería ser el cabrón más grande de la ciudad.

Gaara había ido a conseguir los boletos para poder entrar a la carrera - tenemos 3 puestos, las motos debemos recogerlas en el garaje- señala con su dedo el lugar- vayámonos- y abraza a naruto y a fuu por los hombros ignorando olímpicamente al uchiha, y porqué no también dándole un beso a la peliverde- joder, ahora que estás completa irradias deseo de todo tu ser

-cuando quieras y donde quieras chispita, pruebame y te aseguro que te vuelvo heterosexual otra vez- fuu acariciaba su entrepierna sin pudor.

-uff… naru ¿Que hago?- gaara buscaba la mirada azul de su amigo que se estaba mordiendo el labio de lo excitante que era el momento

-yo me volvería heterosexual por este bomboncito- mira de reojo a sasuke que estaba que explotaba

-¡hey!- el moreno se acercó de nuevo al grupo y tomó del brazo al rubio

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- ¿naruto estaba enojado? si. lo cual provocó que su sentimiento de odio saliera a la luz y que mirara con una fuerte descarga de este al moreno que se quedó prácticamente clavado en el suelo- si me vuelves a tocar te reviento- gruñe con advertencia.

Sasuke no podía ni hablar, solo sintió sus ojos aguarse y una gigantesca ola de dolor atravesarlo.

 _-"jajajajaja menudo idiota eres naruto jajajajaj"-_ kurama sonreía divertido de lo que hizo el rubio.

Naruto entendió lo que sucedió "mierda" pensó mientras intentaba arreglar lo que había provocado, pero sasuke se recompuso y también le devolvió la mirada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su moto saliendo disparado hacia el circuito otra vez.

...

La carrera empezó y las motos volaron de nuevo, sasuke por supuesto llevaba la delantera porque si antes no se contenía, ahora era un suicida. estuvo a punto de caer muchas veces de la velocidad que tenía y de lo que estaba haciendo, su moto volaba e iba más rápido que cualquier otra. y entre todo ese rugido de motores naruto lo alcanzó y cuando menos lo pensó volaba a su lado acostado en su moto (como si fuera una cama) mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

-¡dejame tranquilo!- gritó el moreno que también soltó su moto y pasó volando la colina. Como sasuke tenía más experiencia que él en esos terrenos, naruto perdió el control de la moto y cayó como un muñeco de trapo dando vueltas por el circuito.

-¡NARUTO!- fuu y gaara lo alcanzaron. el rubio estuvo medio muerto e inconsciente 30 segundos mientras su cuerpo hacia una rápida curación, luego despertó de golpe

-¡WOW!- dice sosteniéndose el pecho- quiero volverlo a hacer- sonríe de lado mientras de forma sanguinaria vuelve sus 3 dedos de la mano derecha a su lugar.

Cuando llegaron los auxiliares a ayudar el rubio ya era demasiado tarde, naruto ya estaba bien y todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que se haya levantado de una caída de tal magnitud prácticamente fresco como una lechuga

-¿que carajo hacías?- dice gaara dándole un golpe en la cabeza- no debemos llamar la atención ¿y a ti se te ocurre matarte como un psicópata?

-tranquilo, iré con más cuidado- busca con la mirada al uchiha que lo observaba con miedo en los ojos. Prácticamente el rubio había tenido un accidente más fuerte que el que sasuke tuvo alguna vez. y el moreno había estado en coma 1 mes y se había roto un brazo, 3 costillas y una pierna.

-tenemos que irnos, hemos llamado mucho la atención- dice fuu observando a todas partes el asombro expresado en todos.

-si, no debemos perder más tiempo aquí, no hay nadie- naruto mira su muñeca un poco frustrado mientras abandonaba el circuito. hace bastante tiempo que no recibe señales de ningún otro bijuu.

….

-¿sasuke dónde vas?- gritó la pelirroja viendo al moreno irse disparado hasta la salida del circuito - ¿que le pasa?- dijo confundida

El uchiha alcanzó a los 3 jóvenes que iban caminando hacia el bosque, le pareció extraño que tomaran esa ruta pues la parada de buses y trenes estaba hacia el otro lado. Pensaba seguirlos sin ser notado pero fue solo un instante, en solo un instante desaparecieron como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-¿que?- estaba sorprendido, sabía que Naruto era diferente pero nunca imaginó que fuu y gaara también lo fueran. pero si analizaba bien la situación; la chica cambió drásticamente y gaara... bueno él siempre había sido tímido pero ahora parece más cómodo consigo mismo. cada qué una persona se acercaba a el rubio, estás de repente son los que realmente deberían de ser. Y entonces ¿el que era? estaba claro que le gustaba el rubio, le encantaba. vamos se le ponía tan dura que podría morirse del placer de solo pensar en ese hombre. Pero ¿su familia? ¿que pensarían sus amigos? ¿las personas de las que se rodea qué pensaría? - esta situación es una mierda- y lo peor de todo es que con el paso de los días a Sasuke Uchiha le importaba cada vez mas un comino lo que las demás personas pudiesen pensar de él. no es como si él fuera a contenerse toda su vida, y más cuando ya ha probado el cuerpo de ese rubio que le provocaba un hambre incontrolable. cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante necesitaba; ansiaba, quería saber todo de él y tener toda su atención. Pero teniendo novia no iba a poder ser - tengo que dejar a sakura- naruto ya le habia dicho que no quería compartirlo con nadie, y esa mujer era prácticamente una gigantesca pared entre ambos -¿pero como?- mientras pensaba todo esto volvió hacia el circuito y pasó lo que quedaba del día ahí. aún no podía creer que naruto se dejara besar de esa mujer, o en si de cualquiera. tanto hombres como mujeres son enemigos. pero tenía que aguantarse porque después de todo el lo dejo botado en la fiesta de la playa.

O-o-o-o-o

El lunes llego con mucha armonía y mucha tranquilidad en el Instituto. claro por parte de las personas que estaban ajenas una situación que se vivía.

Por ejemplo sasuke tenía una cara de culo que no se la quitaba nadie, miraba a todo el mundo con infinito odio pues ese lunes Naruto también había desaparecido y por supuesto gaara tampoco estaba. ademas estuvo tratando de evitar todo el día a su novia pero fue imposible pues ella lo encontró. cuando se le acercó lo primero que hizo fue colocarle una excusa bastante creíble

\- hoy no tengo ganas de nada- la chica rápidamente pierde la sonrisa

\- solo quería saber cómo estabas, ¿qué habías estado haciendo?. es decir te has perdido prácticamente todo el fin de semana y estaba preocupada. soy tu novia tengo que saber lo que haces ¿no?- sasuke suspiro pues era la primera vez que notaba lo controladora que era la peli rosa. insoportable mente controladora, tanto que se sentía asfixiado de solo verla.

-sakura solo me tomaba un respiro. Y ahora tengo entrenamiento y quisiera estar tranquilo- con eso se dio media vuelta y la dejó allí plantada.

Cuando llegó al Coliseo se sorprendió pues Naruto estaba entrenando como si nada con todo el equipo. Y como siempre se veía perfecto

-oh esto sí que no- dice hecho una furia- !TU¡- señala vulgarmente con su dedo- ¿quién te crees que eres? prácticamente has faltado una semana al entrenamiento, ¿y vienes aquí como si nada? ¿como si pertenecieras al equipo? ¿sin ninguna excusa? pues no lo aceptó, ¡estás fuera!

-¿y quien dijo que no tengo excusa?- Naruto sonríe de lado mostrando su superioridad y encarando al moreno- estuve con una hermosa mujer haciéndoselo en todas partes de mi casa. Le abría las piernas y me deleitaba besándole esos carnosos y jugosos labios… Un manjar de dioses- le mentía con tanta seguridad que sasuke le creyó.

La cara del uchiha se puso roja de la rabia, y esta vez Naruto no recibió un pelotazo. Esta vez le marcó un derechazo en toda la cara y con todas las ganas del mundo. Y después otro y así ambos se empezaron a dar puñetazo limpio pues naruto también le estaba golpeándolo y dejándose llevar de todo el odio que expulsaba el moreno con sus golpes

-¡SEPARARLOS!

-¡SE VAN A MATAR!

-¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!

Pero meterse entre ambos era prácticamente recibir un golpe de todos los que estaban volando por la pelea. los demas estaban impresionadas de lo fuerte que se estaban golpeando

 _-"Naruto deberías de parar, recuerda que él no tiene la capacidad de regenerarse rápido, esos golpes que le estás dando le van a dejar marca por más de una semana"_ \- el rubio solo necesito la voz interior de Kurama para frenar el puñetazo que iba directo a la nariz del moreno, de esos que seguramente si le daba se la rompía.

Pero sasuke no iba a permitirse quedar así, si estaba perdiendo perdería por delante y con la cara en alto, por ello agarró fuertemente de la camisa del uniforme del cuello del naruto -¡TERMINA ESTA MIERDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritó provocandolo. y si no hubiese sido porque en ese justo momento entró el entrenador, se hubiesen seguido dando con todo lo que tenía

-¿!QUÉ ES ESTO¡?- gritó el hombre indignado de ver al Capitán del equipo con uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo dándose hasta morir -uzumaki y uchiha los quiero en rectoría ya mismo

O-o-o

-Así que han utilizado mi instituto y mi Coliseo para darse de ostias ¿no? muy bien ya que están muy machitos y quieren hacer toda su vida aquí. Ya pueden ayudarme con la limpieza de este instituto por toda la semana. y si no lo hacen los expulsaré a los dos del Instituto por estar armado tanto revuelo- sentencia lady Tsunade mirando con satisfacción la expresión que se les quedó a todos

\- pero lady tsunade ellos tienen que entrenar, están en el equipo de baloncesto y estamos en las semanas finales del campeonato

-mira qué bien les ha salido para Naruto y Sasuke. si usted no está de acuerdo con este castigo entonces ya puede también tomar un trapeador y ponerte a limpiar con ellos- contesta con mucha amabilidad lady Tsunade que casualmente esa semana estaba de muy buen humor. El entrenador se quedó callado dándole la razón.

O-o-o

Cuándo salieron de la oficina; ambos se pusieron a limpiar el instituto, salón por salón. el rubio tenía su rostro ya completamente cicatrizado como si no hubiese recibido la lluvia de puñetazos que le entregó el moreno. sin embargo el Uchiha tenía el ojo morado que parecía que cada minuto crecía más, el labio roto, le salía agua sangre de la nariz y tenía una ceja rota.

Naruto le miraba con mucha pena y se arrepentirá de haberse dejado provocar por los sentimientos que lo estaban controlando por dentro. Esta bien que tenía rabia de lo que paso el día de la fiesta. Pero ya había sido suficiente

-¡NARUTO AMOR MÍO!- llegó fuu y gaara a recogerlo-¿por que no has salido aun? tengo que contarte un montón de cosas, hoy cuando cristian me vio casi se muere. ni hablar de Samy, perfectamente podían llamar a urgencias pues a ella parecía que le iba a dar algo, fue una cosa ¡brutal!- el rubio sonreía de lado

-te dije que ese imbécil se enteraría de lo que se perdió, y por la rubia no te preocupes que eres más guapa que ella- naruto se acerco y le dio un beso - ¿que haces aquí?

-¿DA? dijiste que hoy íbamos otra vez al bosque- como siempre fuu ignoraba al moreno

-¿que hiciste esta vez para que te castigaran?- naruto hizo una seña hacia el moreno para que gaara lo mirara, entonces entendió- ahh entiendo…

-cada vez es más insostenible- susurro el rubio tratando de estar tranquilo

-¡SASUKE KUN!- el uchiha que estaba usando todo su auto control por hacer oídos sordos y pasar de los 3 jóvenes que estaban ahí, concentrarse sólo en limpiar y terminar rápido esa pesadilla - AHHH ¡¿MI AMOR QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA?!- hasta que llego sakura a hacerlo sentir más miserable.

-Nada, me dio un ataque de ira y decidí darme cabezazos en la pared- contesta amargado pues no podía ser peor, no quería ser cruel con ella y seguro se sentía fatal después pero en ese momento le valía una mierda todo

-déjame curarte, ¿por dios porque nadie te ha hecho una curación?

-creo que les mande a la mierda, como sabrás no quiero que nadie me toque- la mano de ella se frenó en el aire como si sasuke le dispara con los ojos, o bueno con el ojo.

-¿te pasa algo conmigo?- Esta vez fue imposible no notarlo

 _ **Ahora o nunca**_

-sakura quiero terminar contigo- suelta cerrando el ojo para empezar a explicarse- se que te has esforzado demasiado para que lo nuestro funcione, pero no puedo sostener más esta relación porque yo simplemente no te veo como algo más. y se que te sentirás mal y lo siento pero no puedo. quiero terminar- breve y sustancioso, lo había soltado pues sentía que iba a explotar dentro de él

-yo… entiendo… ¿puedo curarte esas heridas?- volvió a alzar la mano para tratar de limpiarlo

-¡JODER SAKURA QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!- y si antes había un silencio sepulcral en el salón, ahora parecía que se había abierto un agujero negro

-no quería molestarte- y se fue con la poca dignidad que tenía, eso sí antes de salir del salón miró como una mierda a naruto. ella estaba segura de que ese hombre tenía mucho que ver con todo esto. el rubio también le miro mal mientras sonreía de lado.

Naruto, fuu y gaara estaban en silencio. los 3 habían presenciado esa situación y realmente el moreno se veía lamentable. lo cierto es que no se había dejado tocar de nadie después de que el rubio le moliera a puñetazos.

-este… no saldré hasta que no termine todo este pasillo, adelantados que yo mas rato voy, si cambian de plan llamarme o ponerme un mensaje- fuu y gaara miraron entendiendo la indirecta rápidamente

-nos vemos naru- fuu le dio un abrazo y se fue

-te escribiré si cambiamos de plan- dice el pelirrojo saliendo detrás de la chica

Los segundos pasaron y el rubio no sabía cómo romper el hielo _-"si lo muerdes puedes regenerarlo"_ \- naruto frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos, en menos de 2 segundos estaba en su conciencia

-¡No quiero morder a sasuke!- grito enojado mientras miraba con frustración al zorro- tiene que haber otra forma, morderlo no es una de ellas

 _-"pues ahora solo tienes una cola y es lo más fácil. si controlaras las demás quizás solo con tocarlo o mirarlo lo harías perfectamente, pero no… eres muy débil muchacho"-_ aquello fue como una bofetada para el rubio - " _fuu logró controlarse en 3 días lo que a ti te costó casi 5 meses, y ya puede controlar 3 colas. gaara puede controlar también su cola y tu escapas de matar a la humanidad con 1 cola. sinceramente tu antecesor estaría desilusionado de verte, es decir el a tu edad ya controlaba todas las colas"_

-¿y entonces que haces aquí?, es decir si era tan fuerte, ¿que haces tu aquí?

-" _eso es una buena pregunta, no recuerdo"_ \- naruto se rio

-venga ya, si no quieres contármelo esta bien, pero no me salgas con esas escusas que no me las creo- le mira serio- si era tan fuerte ¿por que?

 _-"me temo que solo tu tienes las respuestas"-_ el rubio blanqueo los ojos _\- "muérdele y así el moreno se regenerara"-_ dice desapareciendo de su conciencia

Naruto volvió a la realidad y se quedó mirando a sasuke que seguía limpiando el salón, se acercó a él sutilmente pensando en cómo empezar.

-sasu…-susurro su nombre pero fue interrumpido

-que haya terminado con sakura no quiere decir que vaya corriendo a tus brazos, creo que en este momento de mi vida quiero estar solo, tener una relación es complicado… - el rubio alzó una ceja

-no se yo pero igual si venias corriendo a mis brazos. seguro yo no estaré esperándote, te lo tienes muy creído uchiha- sasuke le miró con rabia, casi pudo distinguir que su ojo se encharco

-no me hables. solo sabes humillarme- asegura dándose la vuelta para seguir limpiando el suelo

-¿humillarte? el que me dejo botado fue otro. todo lo que sucedió ese día y tu te largaste de esa manera. yo sí me sentí humillado- naruto se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, a cambio solo escucho la nariz de sasuke sorbiendo. estaba llorando

-no es lo que parece, solo me golpee la nariz con el palo de la escoba y ahora me duele horrores- se excusa como un campeón

Naruto respeto eso y suspiro cansado, no quería pelear más así que se acercó y le dio la vuelta a sasuke viendo su labio inferior temblar- ya veo…- era obvio que estaba llorando- te has dado duro con ese palo ¿no?- analiza su rostro con pena siguiendo su excusa- perdoname… me pase mucho- le mira al ojo mientras limpiaba su lágrima- te prometo que nunca volveré a golpearte.

-yo también lo siento, aveces no se como manejar las cosas. y me descontrolo porque no aguanto

-¿el que no aguantas?

-imaginarte con una mujer, verte con una es horrible- era la primera vez que sasuke era sincero

-aunque sea sabes como me siento yo cada que te veo con sakura, antes ya te lo había dicho- sus ojos buscaban un lugar donde dar el mordisco

-no la nombres, por favor solo… limpiemos esto y cada uno por su lado ¡AHHH!- sus brazos se sostuvieron con fuerza de los hombros de naruto, todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor después de sentirse caer en un abismo.

Por su parte naruto estaba extasiado, sentía incluso que deliraba del sabor de la sangre de chico y del impresionante mordisco que le estaba dando en el cuello. se estaba excitando y no podía controlarse. y entonces una visión lo golpeó

 _ **Visión**_

 _-te amo… ah… te amo naruto… por favor marcame…- los ojos negros le miraban con adoración, el rubio no dudó en clavarle los caninos en el cuello- ¡AHHHH SI!- grito el orgasmo el moreno mientras alzaba gustoso su cuello para ser por fin pertenecer al rubio para siempre_

 _-eres mio… mio…- gruñe acariciando su mejilla con su mano y teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo con las zarpas_

 _-me haces muy feliz, ¿me amas?- naruto sonreía enamorado_

 _-más que a mi vida…_

 _Si un uchiha se enamora, **pierde la cabeza**_

 _ **Fin de la visión**_

Naruto por fin lo soltó y le miró. era verdad; se habían desaparecido los golpes y las marcas - ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta mirando al moreno que estaba sonrojado

-yo…- se remueve incómodo poniendo su manos en su entrepierna y mordiéndose el labio- yo…

-ya veo- sin vergüenza aparta las manos del moreno y las reemplaza por las suyas empezando a masajear su entrepierna sin contemplaciones- estas muy cachondo- y como vio en los ojos negros la decisión de alejarlo se adelantó y lo beso dándole a probar el sabor de su propia sangre

-mmm- sasuke se sentía mareado y muy excitado, esa lengua, ese piercing, el sabor todo lo estaba enloqueciendo- ¡AHHH! ¡UMMM!- se suelta temblando su orgasmo

-pero si solo te he tocado por encima del uniforme- susurra en su oído el rubio mientras absorbía las contracciones de sasuke

-no te burles por favor, no se que diablos me hiciste pero me siento muy caliente- y era verdad, a pesar de que se había corrido seguía estando duro como una roca- ¡AHHH! gemía volviendo a poner sus manos en su entrepierna

 _-"jajajajaja"_ \- naruto escucho la risa de kurama en los pasillos de su conciencia y entonces supo que el mordisco tenía otro efecto secundario "hijo de puta" pensó mientras miraba a sasuke respirar con dificultad y temblar de placer haciendo las expresiones más pornográficas que alguna vez había visto.

El también estaba excitado pero estaba seguro que no se comparaba a lo que estaba experimentando el moreno

-¡AHHH!- Gritó de nuevo un orgasmo el moreno completamente extasiado, luego empezó a reír de una forma sensual y adorable- ¡ME ENCANTA!- su expresión era ahora ida, como si estuviera drogado

-joder…- En menos de 5 minutos naruto había limpiado todo el pasillo, tomó con rapidez a sasuke y como el viento se perdió del instituto saltando a toda velocidad de edificio en edificio ayudado por su cola para llegar al bosque.

-me gustas mucho- susurro en su oído mientras lo mordía sensualmente en el lóbulo- quiero que me la chupes mientras yo te la chupo a ti- ahora besaba su cuello sin ser consciente de que estaba prácticamente volando con el rubio por los edificios

-mierda- naruto lo abrazaba con desespero mientras trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible al bosque.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa y la tiró al aire mientras reía abriendo los brazos, se sentía libre - quiero que me folles, que me partas en dos y que yo pierda el conocimiento del placer que tu ardiente cuerpo me da - con facilidad movía sus caderas obscenamente sobre naruto

-kamisama por favor, si pudiera volar seria magnifico- y se quedó suspendido en el aire mientras se manifestaba la segunda cola

-ummm- la boca del moreno empezó a besar las peludas orejas de naruto

-bien…- y salió disparado hacia el bosque llegando en menos de lo que imagino, fue a la colina más alta de todas y en un llano que parecía que nunca había sido tocado por el hombre, ahí aterrizó y le arrancó los pantalones a sasuke mientras con una de sus cola lo amarraba y en la otra lo acostaba para que no quedara sobre el césped.

Naruto estaba hipnotizado, los ojos de sasuke le estaba perforando el alma - ¿por que eres tan sexy?- susurra inclinándose para mordisquear su labio inferior

-¿por que siempre me amarras?- responde sonriendo de lado y besándolo también

-no lo sé, le agarre el gustito- su rostro se esconde en el níveo cuello besando la marca que le había dejado - ¿entonces te gusto?

-¿cuando he dicho eso? creo que te equivocas de persona - el rubio rápidamente se incorpora para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿seguro?

-por supuesto- asegura

-¿así como tampoco dijiste que queráis hacer un 69 conmigo, y que querías que te follara sin restricciones?- sasuke sonríe juguetón

-eres muy vulgar- su respiración se agitaba e involuntariamente movía sus caderas para rozarse todo lo posible con el rubio

-a bueno, pues entonces nada- la cola del rubio suelta las manos de sasuke- vístete, no obligo a nadie a estar conmigo

En cuanto sasuke fue liberado salto encima del rubio como un animal salvaje y empezó a besarlo con desespero - me gustan tus orejas- sin vergüenza las acaricia- y estas enormes colas- se sienta en medio y las toma para enrolarse con ellas - tu pelaje es suave me encanta- estaba borracho del placer y fascinado de ver por fin a naruto de esa manera- no sabes cuánto he soñado con esto

-sasuke…- el rubio no hacía nada, solo se dejaba tocar del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo los labios de él besarlo por el cuello y sus manos sacarle la camisa para dejar ver sus pectorales y abdominales - te quiero… siempre te he querido- los ojos negros del moreno le miraban de nuevo

-tomame- se aleja y sensualmente se quita los boxer blancos para después colocarse en cuatro y quedar con la retaguardia expuesta, una parte de su conciencia estaba despierta, sin duda las ganas de tener ese momento con el rubio eran más fuerte que su voluntad. era como si todo su ser lo gritara. sintió los dedos de naruto enredarse en su cuello y alzarlo para empezar a besarlo por su cuello y a repartir besos por sus hombros

-dime que sientes cuando te toco…- su mano bajaba atrevidamente por su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas con sus garras, toco su pene y empezó a masturbarlo con cuidado- ¿te gusta?

-si- dice enredando sus brazos en el cuello y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio- tócame más por favor- naruto lo agarró fuertemente de las caderas para abrazarlo - soy todo tuyo…

-ahh… lo se…- ninguno de los dos se detenía a pensar en que se estaban diciendo, todas las palabras parecían rasgadas por el tiempo

-no aguanto, tomame- el moreno volvió a ponerse en cuatro para quedar de nuevo expuesto. ante tal espectáculo naruto se inclino y sin pudor pasó delicadamente su lengua por todo el orificio - ¡MIERDA…!- y se sentía condenadamente bien, su cuerpo actuaba con una naturalidad que no entendía, sacaba más culo mientras acostaba más su cuerpo. sintió las poderosas manos del rubio abriéndole las nalgas para poder darle los lametazos más alucinante de su vida tocándolo por dentro-¡JODER... ODIO ESE MALDITO PIERCING… ME VOY A CORRER OTRA VEZ!- y su cuerpo se tensiono soltando otra vez su carga.

Las colas de naruto lo movieron con delicadeza dejandolo boca arriba - ¿no estás cansado?- susurro el rubio pasando sus manos por las piernas del moreno haciéndole sentir sus garras por sus muslos sin hacerle daño- eres increíble, te has corrido 3 veces y sigues como un fierro.

Sasuke le miró mordiéndose el labio, se volvió a sentar y se acercó a naruto para prácticamente arrancarle los pantalones junto con los bóxer dejándolo también desnudo- me parece que esto sobraba- le mira juguetona mente para después inclinarse dispuesto a comerse todo del rubio

-sasu…- sus azules ojos brillaban viendo como su polla se perdía en la boca sasuke, su cuerpo se erizaba y sus colas parecen erizos- joder, que bien lo haces… ahh... - gemía acariciando con sus garras los cabellos negros del uchiha. no supo en qué momento quedó acostado en el césped, con sasuke encima de él preparado para empaparse - espera… ¡AHHH!

-¡AHHH SII!- el moreno se estremecía de la unión de su cuerpo

Y naruto, bueno naruto quedo en el olvido porque sus ojos se volvieron rojos y todo su deseo sexual hizo control de sí mismo. por ello tomó fuertemente a sasuke de las caderas y empezó a penetrarlo suavemente para subir poco a poco el ritmo hasta que llegó a ser fuerte, el sonido de sus cuerpo era húmedo y poderoso provocando el que el rubio gruñera y ronroneara.

-vuelve naru…- susurro entre gemidos mientras recibía gustoso todo del rubio- quiero verte a ti- tomaba sus orejas peludas soltando esas palabras con tanto sentimiento que hicieron efecto

-estoy aquí…- dice sentándose con él encima- eres mío- sus ojos volvieron a ser azules pero sus pupilas aún seguían rasgadas

-para siempre- sasuke entonces tuvo de frente el cuello trigueño del rubio, no lo pensó y también lo mordió

-¡ARGHHHHHH! - el rubio gimió del dolor y del potente orgasmo que soltó dentro de sasuke, mientras el moreno ya llevaba corriéndose desde el inicio, solo se limitó a beber su sangre mientras soltaba semen en sus abdómenes gimiendo del placer.

Estuvieron follando como dos animales casi 2 días. de los cuales hicieron el 69 y ambos se tomaron toda la esencia del otro, naruto lo tomo en posiciones demasiado extremas y le decía que lo quería una y otra vez.

Sasuke por su parte nunca se lo dijo, solo repetía que él era solo suyo y viceversa. estaba alejado de la realidad en una burbuja afrodisíaca de sexo. Al final se quedó dormido abrazado a una de las colas de naruto, mientras este lo abrazaba por la espalda.

o-o-o-o

Sasuke despertó un poco aturdido al final del segundo día, miro preocupado la extensa llanura de donde carajos estuviera- ¿que?- luego se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y se preocupó aún más - dónde estoy, ¿qué paso?- y entonces empezó a hacer memoria- ok, tranquilo lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el instituto, claro por supuesto que me di duro con el imbécil de naruto y nos castigaron- abrió los ojos con sorpresa- termine con sakura- colocó sus manos en la cabeza- y después…- entonces recordó- uy no…- porque era cuestión de tiempo que recordara esa tremenda culiza que se dio con el rubio- ¡JODER!- después de todo una parte de su conciencia si estaba despierta y grabando todo lo sucedido- oh maldición no…- y lo peor es que había decidido estar solo un tiempo - supongo que 2 minutos fueron suficientes- dice buscando su ropa y recordando que la camisa la botó en medio del transcurso y los pantalones naruto se los arrancó- ¡JODER! ¿¡Y DONDE CARAJOS ESTA EL IMBÉCIL?!- y como dios lo trajo al mundo, se levantó del césped y para su sorpresa encontró a lo lejos la camisa del rubio, es verdad que el se la había quitado. también hayo sus zapatos y bóxer para vestirse. después abandono el llano entrando al bosque.

Naruto por su parte había despertado unos 40 minutos antes jodida mente hambriento, cogió sus pantalones y zapatos para vestirse, dejó su camisa para el moreno y miro analíticamente el bosque, después salio corriendo como un perro.

A lo lejos diviso un venado y no dudo en saltarle encima para empezar a comerlo. movió su segunda cola con orgullo de tenerla ahí, nunca imaginó que se manifestara de esa manera- buena chica- dice comiéndose la carne mientras acaricia su propia colita.

Cuando sasuke lo vio a lo lejos se quedo petrificado, todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y naruto también. pensó que le rubio no estaba consiente de lo que hacia- ¿naruto?- los ojos azules se fijaron en el

-hola, ¿como amaneciste?- el rubio sonrió enamorado y sus colas se agitaban mostrando su estado de ánimo

-bien, supongo … ¿dónde estamos?- sasuke alzó una ceja viendo la extraña situación en la que se encontraba

-lejos de casa, no te preocupes llegaremos rápido- se pone de pie y golpea su estómago satisfecho- estuvo delicioso- asegura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- bien ahora iremos al río para limpiarme

-¿iremos?- pero antes de cualquier movimiento, naruto ya lo había cargado y de un empujón de piernas habían atravesado un gran trozo de camino. sasuke se sostenía del cuello del rubio y miraba asombrado la grandeza del bosque. el rubio solo tenia 2 colas y se sentía poderoso

-bien, ahí está- asegura bajando y moviendo sus colitas en forma de hélice para amortiguar el impacto- ¿estas bien?

-tengo hambre- dijo y su estómago lo apoyo

-por eso hemos venido aquí, espera un momento- naruto se quitó la ropa y los zapatos y se metió al río, al instante salió con 3 pescados y sin rastro de sangre- listo ahí tienes comida

-yo…- sasuke uchiha no sabía cómo hacer esa faena- no se como destripar ese animal

-¿no? pero si a mi me lo enseñó mi padre a los 5 años- y entonces se callo recordando que sasuke era un chico millonario que nunca ha tenido que mover un dedo para conseguir lo que quería- oh… no te preocupes- sale del río y toma los peces, con su garra le saca las entrañas y le quita las escamas bajo la atenta mirada del moreno que no dejaba de analizar su apariencia y la forma en la que sus colas parecían mirarlo y agitarse solo para él

-¿que eres?- dice acercándose y tocando esta vez con curiosidad las orejas, no calculo bien la situación y la primera cola lo abrazo por la espalda mientras la otra lo peinaba como si fuera un muñequito

-una gran pregunta- el rubio mira a sasuke jugar con sus colas- les caes bien

-ya veo- sonríe alzando los brazos y ambas colas imitando sus movimientos- parecen que tienen vida propia

-es lo que tienen, no puedo controlar la segunda cola por lo que ambas hacen lo que se les da la gana- asegura alzándose de hombros - ahora necesito fuego- y de su boca escupe una chispa haciendo lo que necesitaba- esto es nuevo…- su rostro se llena de miedo - ¿qué más puedo hacer?- mira el cielo y alza ambas manos haciendo que las nubes se ajuntaran- llueve…- y todo se estremeció en relámpagos desatando una impresionante aguacero - ¡para de llover!- sasuke por su parte estaba fascinado, quizás el rubio tenía razón desde el principio. a el no le gustaban los humanos

-no ha parado de llover- asegura poniéndose de pie y viendo como la hoguera que había hecho naruto se había apagado- eres un idiota, llévame a la ciudad y ahí comeré algo

-¡NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA!- dice alzando los brazos enojado- ¡JODER PARA DE LLOVER!- si, no había duda que su cita se había arruinado por la lluvia que ocasionó

-naruto quiero irme, tengo frío- tiritaba el moreno viendo como cada vez llovía más y más y el río empezaba desbordarse

-vale…- dijo desanimado y con las orejas agachadas, se acercó a sasuke y lo cargó en su espalda, después saltó y usó sus colas para volar de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

Mientras iba por los aires sintió su muñeca arder, soltó a sasuke- sujetate fuerte- dice antes de quitarse el guante, después de todo ya no tenía nada que ocultarle al moreno que le miraba con asombro el estado de su antebrazo.

Naruto miraba sorprendido como todos los diamantes parpadeaban, ¡todos! algunos con más fuerza que otros pero todos brillaban- ¿qué demonios?

 _-"es porque ahora tienes más poder, la segunda cola es la que abre las puertas al mundo naruto"-_ kurama le explicaba la situación "comprendo" piensa mientras vuelve a ponerse el guante.

Ahora con esa puerta abierta los encontraría a todos.

o-o-o-o

Una mujer de tez pálida y ojos perla se frenó en seco y abrió un portal- por fin- asegura entrando al universo donde estaban los bijus.

Los kings tenían un pacto de sangre con cierta linea sanguínea, sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se manifestara la marca y así saber en donde estaban - de nuevo la misma historia, que patético- susurra viendo el planeta desde lo más alto de la atmósfera - prepárense- dice descendiendo y llegando a una impresionante mansión

 **Continuara**

 **Comentarios por privado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Especial 2 capítulos**

 **Capítulo 5 : El tercero - I parte  
**

Aquel día madara uchiha había despertado y como siempre hacia su típica rutina. al terminar de arreglarse fue a su oficina y se preparo el café porque simplemente odiaba que otra persona lo hiciera. se sentó en un imponente escritorio y empezó a leer el periódico mientras al mismo tiempo trabajaba y ganaba millones para su empresa.

Una mujer de largos cabellos blancos aterrizó en su balcón. madara se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba presenciando pero conociendo la historia de su clan y las leyendas, volvió y tomó el control de sus emociones. se colocó de pie y le abrió la enorme puerta que separaba el balcón de su oficina.

-buenas tardes- saludo con elegancia a la mujer que parecía que no tenía sentimiento alguno en sus expresiones

-buenas tardes madara uchiha- ella se adentro como si esa oficina fuera suya, miró todo el acabado de madera analizando los elegantes muebles que decoraban ese lugar- ¿sabe usted quién soy?

-mis padres me contaron historias sobre usted, además en todos los libros de nuestra familia usted es nombrada. kaguya otsutsuki- madara no tenía un pelo de ignorante, después de todo el fue uno de los uchihas que más se interesó en el pasado de su clan, como si de alguna manera la historia lo atrajera magnética mente- es un honor para mi conocerla

-me siento honrada de que conozca de mi- ella le mira por encima del hombro- ¿sabe usted que me trae a este tiempo?

-la pulsera que fue robada de nuestros aposentos, nunca encontré porque fue tan importante ese artefacto poseyendo otros tan poderosos- se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio y bebe de su café elegantemente- le pido por favor que rellene mis lagunas, parece ser que ese tema es algo tan delicado que mis antepasados no se atrevieron a escribirlo.

-pues perfecto, ¿le importa si me siento?- señala ella la silla donde él está sentado

-no me importaría- como un caballero se pone de pie y mira de forma fría a la mujer

-bien, tome asiento- dijo ella sentándose ahora en la enorme silla y bebiendo el café de madara como si fuera suyo

-no se preocupe, yo no siento mi posaderas en ningún asiento que no sea ese, pero dado que usted también siente atracción por este lugar no me molesta quedarme de pie.

-es usted elegantemente grotesco- ambos se miran como superioridad- está bien, le diré que me trae aquí

o-o-o-o

 _ **Unos día** **s** **antes**_ un coche familiar parqueaba en el estacionamiento de la playa donde se estaba llevando a cabo una de las celebraciones anuales más importantes.

-hermana, ¿que hacemos aquí? - un hermoso niño de aproximadamente 4 años miraba las luces que desprendía la playa con inocencia absoluta

-yagura hermano, necesito que te quedes aquí un momento, debo ir a buscar a nuestra madre- asegura la mujer rubia con sus ojos violetas un poco más oscuros que los de su hermano- por favor hermanito, no te muevas de aquí

-lo prometo hermana- el pequeño alza su mano en son de paz- me portare bien

-ese es mi hermano- y la mujer sale del coche y se adentra a la bola de personas que cubría gran parte de la playa.

El pequeño yagura se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche, inmediatamente se sintió asfixiado de ver tantas personas y corrió asustado al coche volviendo a asegurarse con el cinturón- fiuuu, eso estuvo cerca- dice quedándose sentado y mirando sus manitas. al minuto volvió a repetir el proceso y se soltó del asiento para salir, sentirse agobiado y correr de nuevo al coche. y así tantas veces como su valentía lo llamara a salir del coche y volver a entrar.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y su hermana entró pálida al coche y arranco a toda velocidad sin decirle nada a yagura, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la playa se bajó del coche y camino hacia la puerta de su hermano

-baja yagura- dijo tratando de controlar la voz lo más que su nervios se lo permitiera

-¿va todo bien hermanita?- pregunta con inocencia el niño que solo veía los ojos tristes de la chica

-si cariño, ¿quieres jugar un juego?- dice ella mirándolo de forma "divertida"

-a mi me gusta jugar con mi hermana- y él inocente baja del coche

-pues hoy estás de suerte campeón, jugaremos al escondite y adivina que, esta vez tu te escondes y yo cuento- la emoción se pintó en sus ojitos lilas

-¡si!- la mujer empezó a contar hasta que dejo de escuchar los pasos de su hermano, se montó al coche y se fue.

 **Flash back**

Una mujer rubia estaba de pie encima de una silla con una soga al cuello, unos hombres la vigilaban por si ella intentaba escapar

-jefe, hemos encontrado a su hija- dice un hombre entrando a la habitación con la morena en brazos

-vaya casualidades de la vida- el hombre gordo mejor conocido como "Gato" miraba con morbo a la chica que acababa de entrar- creo que esto podrá servir de lección

-¡vanessa cuida a yagura!- gritó la mujer al ver la señal que hizo el hombre gordo con su mano- perdoname ewwggg- y la silla que la separaba de la vida fue arrebatada de sus pies y delante de su hija fue ahorcada

-¡AHHHHWW!- gritó con horror la joven, pero como había tanto bullicio por las fiestas de la playa nadie la escuchó

-escúchame muy bien chiquilla- gato se pone de pie y se acerca a ella mirando con hambre sus pálidos labios- si no me pagas todo lo que esta perra me debe voy a tu casa y picó a tu hermano delante de ti, y luego a ti te vendo como puta para que muchos hombres disfruten de tu cuerpo- el miedo era lo único que expresaban sus ojos- ahora retírenla de mi vista- dice alejándose de ella y caminando hacia su asiento.

 **End of flash back**

o-o-o- _presente_ -o-o-o

-¿entonces?- fuu y gaara miraban con curiosidad a naruto que solo sonreía como bobo enamorado - te has perdido 3 días naruto, queremos detalles- dijo la peliverde acomodándose en la cama de la habitación del rubio

-no hay detalles que contar- el rubio le mira juguetona mente mientras come una manzana, en ese instante su teléfono suena y casi se desvive para contestar

-aja según él no ha pasado nada interesante- gaara también miraba con diversión la expresión de su amigo rubio mientras hablaba por el móvil

-¿diga?- sonríe al escuchar al moreno del otro lado - ¿ahora mismo?- dice asomándose por la ventana y viendo a sasuke montando en una preciosa cross, vistiendo unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero, luciendo unos botines y mirando hacia su ventana alzando su mano- bajo ya mismo- dice colgando y corriendo al baño para ducharse rápidamente y vestirse también de forma sensual. hace un día que ambos habían intercambiado sus teléfonos y se habían vuelto algo más que amigos/novios, pero aun no estaba claro.

-ala, pero si esta para matar ese uchiha- fuu se asoma por la ventana y mira al moreno que tenía puestas sus gafas de piloto mientras miraba cualquier cosa de su teléfono- acércate gaara y dime si no esta para comérselo

-si estamos hablando de sasuke uchiha si, el siempre esta para comérselo- contestó el pelirrojo mirándolo también por la ventana- pero sin duda hoy se ha puesto más guapo que nunca, joder eso es que quiere tema seguro

-como sigan hablando así de mi chico, la tendremos en la caza- naruto ya había salido del baño con unos jeans negros y una camisa azul con estrellas blancas. se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus botines- los llamaré cuando me desocupe

-mira como se le marca el paquete por encima de ese cuero- dice fuu sonriendo con maldad

-¿como tendrá la polla?, debe ser gigante porque todo eso que se marca no parece normal- asegura gaara relamiéndose los labios- como para pegarme ahí todos los días a desayunar leche

-a comer leche- le sigue el juego fuu

-a merendar leche- ambos se miran sabiendo que faltaba poco para que naruto explotara - y a cenar leche- dice gaara y pronto vio la cola del rubio enrollarse en el cuello

-esa lechita es solo mía par de morbosos- susurra amarrando también a fuu y subiéndolos a la pared del techo

-mírenlo ahí pintado, tiene la segunda cola y se lo guarda para el mismo- ahora la chica se quejaba cruzándose de brazos- mal amigo, como ahora tiene a ese moreno de polla grande se olvida de los amigos

-cierto, apoyo a fuu- dice gaara también cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros

-¿pero se están escuchando? dejen sus celos que esta noche si vamos a cazar- naruto los baja y los mira a ambos- ustedes son mi manada, esta noche si cazamos- dice como todo un líder tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación- y si no llego es porque estoy bebiendo leche- asegura bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡MADRE NOS VAMOS!

-¡VALE!- un grito de la cocina de la pelirroja.

Naruto salió y se mordió el labio al ver al uchiha tan sexy y atrevido- ¿a qué debo esta visita?

-quería verte- dijo él simplemente alzando los hombros- ¿no puedo?- le pasa un casco para que se lo ponga mientras el mismo se colocaba uno

-si claro- dice el rubio montándose en la moto y abrazando por la cintura al uchiha- ¿pero tu si sabes manejar esto? la ultima vez me pareció que eras bastante suicida manejando una moto

-calle y observa- dice quitando la pata con elegancia y encendiendo el motor para alejarse rápidamente de la casa del rubio. el trayecto hacia donde sea que fuera fue relajado y rápido, el moreno manejaba con agilidad el vehículo mientras se estremecía por las caricias que naruto le daba en los pectorales y la forma en la que sus manos se perdían por debajo de su chaqueta y le pellizcaba de forma gentil sus pezoncillos

-mmm- gime naruto casi ronroneando- te deseo

-hace 2 días follamos como locos, ¿crees que no es suficiente?- sus piernas tiemblan al notar la atrevida mano del rubio en su endurecida entrepierna

-no es suficiente- asegura masajeando sin ninguna sutilidad el gran pene de sasuke- y tu estas tan ansioso como yo

-cállate- dice arrancando de nuevo y manejando hacia las montañas y así llegar a una enorme casa que estaba en unas montañas a unas 3 horas lejos de la ciudad

-¿donde estamos?- naruto se saca el casco y mira el enorme lugar

-son mis tierras, las compre cuando cumplí 13 años- dice dejando la moto parqueada y sacándose el caso- gane mucho dinero en esa época y decidí invertirlo en algo mío, por ello tengo esto y otra fuera del país- cuenta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-pero tú no mantienes aquí, ¿por qué tenerlo entonces?- caminaba mirando con ojos brillosos el culo de sasuke que se marcaba de forma increíble por el jeans de cuero- te has puesto esos pantalones para tenerlo distraído todo el día ¿no?- pregunta caminando más rápido con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de poner su atención en otra cosa

-quién sabe, hoy quería verme agresivo- sasuke sonrió de lado mientras también miraba a naruto; su espalda amplia y como se le marcaba su cuerpo a través de la tela, luego el jeans negro desgastado que apretaba sus glúteos no dejaban nada a la imaginación- además tu también te has vestido de esa manera para provocarme

-mentira cochina- asegura mientras llegan a la entrada de la impresionante casa que parecía más una finca con piscina y un gran jardín donde habían gárgolas de piedra- ¿quién vive aquí?

-un amigo que no tenía donde estar, le propuse vivir aquí y que me mantuviera la casa- sasuke entra usando un código de seguridad

-¿y por qué no entramos hasta acá en la moto?

-quería hablar contigo un poco antes de llegar y ver a haku- dice como si nada

\- o querías que te comiera esos morros cuando dijeras eso de forma desinteresada- naruto lo tomó del antebrazo con fuerza subiéndolo en sus caderas haciendo que enredara las piernas a su alrededor- y revolcarte en este hermoso y bien cuidado césped- acerca su rostro calculando de no besarlo, solo rozar sus narices de forma sensual

-umm…- el moreno muerde sus labios y enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto para poder unir finalmente sus bocas en un beso completamente diferente y lleno de ternura provocando un cosquilleo en la espalda y el vientre

-quizás quiero que me folles en la piscina que tengo detrás, o en el río que está en el final de mis tierras, o en los establos de caballos, o en mi habitación donde tengo un jacuzzi, no lo sé… tantos lugares y tan poco tiempo- le mira como si quisiera comérselo entero y sonríe seduciéndolo para después morderle el labio inferior al rubio

-¿poco tiempo?- susurra caminando hacia unos arbustos en forma de círculo y metiéndose entre ellos. acuesta a sasuke en el césped y lo observa- si quieres hacerlo en esos lugares, te complaceré- susurra mientras empieza a mover sus caderas sobre las ajenas suavemente

-por ahora quiero que lo hagamos en esta burbuja de placer- susurra siguiendo los movimientos de las caderas del rubio

\- te daré todo lo que me pidas, soy un Dios después de todo- sus colas aparecieron y empezaron a acariciar a sasuke por los costados

-¿un Dios?- sasuke parece desconcertado por esa declaración-¿naruto?- muerde sus labios al ver que él estaba perdido en sus ojos, ni siquiera reaccionaba a sus palabras. arruga la nariz sintiendo el potente calor que salía de su mano enguantada- naruto estas hirviendo- susurra poniendo ambas manos en el guante para quitárselo- ¡joder!- remueve como puede al rubio de encima suyo y se sienta en el césped- ¡MIERDA NARUTO REACCIONA!

 _ **Recuerdos perdidos**_

 _-¡Matame! ya has ganado ¡no te quedes quieto!- veía como tenía agarrado a sasuke del cuello, el moreno estaba completamente golpeado y magullado_

 _-no puedo…- susurra soltándolo y mirándolo con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. desde que se percató que él estaba buscándolo para matarlo, estuvo mucho tiempo vigilando desde las sombras. pero no solo eso. vigilarlo se le había hecho una costumbre y sin querer empezó a gustarle. Todas las noches observaba desde los arboles como el moreno se bañaba en el rio, la forma en la que sus manos limpiaban la piel sucia dejándola completamente blanca. muchas de esas veces vio como se masturbaba y soltaba gemidos completamente adictivos para sus oídos mientras estallaba de placer. así que sin poder evitarlo poco a poco le fue dejando un rastro para atraerlo cada día más a sus terrenos. y cuando por fin lo adentro alejándolo completamente de las tierras de su clan se le apareció en su completa forma. con sus 9 colas y brillando en dorado, un aura que lo envolvía haciéndolo ver imponente._

 _Empezaron a pelear y aquella vez el uchiha huyo porque se dio cuenta de que no podía contra la grandeza de aquel poderoso bijuu. tiempo después volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez naruto no lo dejo escapar y terminó agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello pesando en la forma mas rápida de desvestirle. "no puedo" había dicho para después desnudarle suavemente evitando que el uchiha se lo impidiera, naruto estaba dispuesto a comérselo sexualmente_

 _-¡NO! ¡PREFIERO QUE ME MATES! ¡NO!- pero su cuerpo cedía a todo lo que el rubio quería hacerle, sus colas lo tenían envuelto en una esfera afrodisíaca donde perdió la virginidad de todo su ser - por favor… déjame ya…- rogaba mientras recibía las delicadas y poderosas penetraciones en su cuerpo, se había corrido tantas veces como le rogó que le diera más para poder alcanzar el punto máximo de placer_

 _-quiero más de ti, dame más… lo quiero todo- decía naruto completamente borracho de él mientras se sentaba y colocaba a sasuke encima- muévete para mi, tómalo todo de mí- susurró acariciando los pectorales del moreno y besando delicadamente sus pezoncillos- ahh … si …- lo tocaba por la espalda abrazándolo y sintiendo sus movimientos que lo empezaban a enloquecer_

 _Estuvieron encerrados en esa burbuja de poder por casi 3 días -oh sasuke…- gemía haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez hasta que quedó completamente saciado, todo fue alucinante._

 _-¡NARUTO!- aquel grito fue diferente- ¡NARUTO COÑO REACCIONA!, ¡TE ESTAS QUEMANDO!_

 _ **Fin de los recuerdos perdidos**_

-¡AHHH MIERDA!- lo primero que vio fue a un niño que se había asomado por uno de los círculos de ventana que tenía la burbuja de arbusto. al notar cómo brillaba su pulsera lo supo de inmediato- joder- se levantó y salió de su rincón para tomar aire y tratar de tranquilizarse- ¿que me esta pasando?- se agacha y toma su cabeza para concordar sus recuerdos- ¿qué es esto?- cierra los ojos para poder entrar en su conciencia y buscar a kurama

 _-"Son los recuerdos de mi amo anterior, no se por que se te están manifestando de esta manera"-_ el zorro parecía preocupado de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa conciencia- " _es como si poco a poco su presencia fuera más fuerte"_

-¿que me estas diciendo?, ¿osea que cuando su presencia esté por completo yo desapareceré? - pregunta un poco alterado de lo que le estaba concluyendo

 _-no-_ ambos se miran _\- ¡no lo se! ¡joder!-_ se agarra las orejas para halarselas _\- ¡es que no recuerdo mucho! ¡maldito estoy seguro de que algo me hizo!_

-mierda no me estas ayudando mucho, sasuke me está esperando hablamos- y sale viendo al uchiha agachado enfrente de él mirándolo con preocupación

-¿estas bien?

-si- se pone de pie y busca por todo el lugar al pequeño niño, mira su pulsera y esta seguía quemándole la piel recordando que estaba muy cerca- aquel niño, ¿quién es?

-¿que niño?- sasuke también se puso de pie y camina rápidamente hacia la entrada de la puerta- ¡HAKU!- dice a todo pulmón para localizarlo, la voz de la cocina llamo su atención y se dirigió hacia el chico notando que estaba sacando un pastel del horno-¿quién es ese niño?

-hola sasuke san, ¿así que ya conocés a yagura?

-¿de donde salio? dijiste que no tenías familia- el moreno pedía explicaciones de forma tranquila

-y es verdad, a él me lo encontré perdido en el bosque del oeste de estas tierras- asegura mientras colocaba la nata en el pastel- no tiene hogar, no habla, y cuando lo vi la primera vez comía hormigas- mira fijamente a el uchiha- ¿quiere que lo corra de aquí?

-no, cuando hagas algo así avisame inmediatamente, así el niño no me ve ocupado en mis asuntos en unas de las burbujas del jardín principal- dice un poco molesto

-¿en sus asuntos?- justo al instante entra naruto y por la forma en la que miro al uchiha y como él le devolvía la mirada supo cuál era el asunto- lo siento mucho- asegura mirando a el rubio de arriba abajo

-hmp, naruto te presento a haku, se encarga de cuidar estas tierras

-mucho gusto señorita- contestó rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa

-soy varón- dice serio- un gusto joven naruto- y sale de la cocina para buscar al niño

-oh po dio, es más guapo que fuu y que cualquier mujer que conozca- el uchiha le miró con un poquito de celos

-¡pues entonces pasa la tarde con él si se te la puta gana! - y también sale de la cocina hecho una furia de celos

-joder…- naruto ríe ampliamente y sale de la cocina para encontrarse con haku curandole una herida al pequeño que tenía en el brazo- ¿dices que te lo encontraste en el bosque?- miraba con seriedad la situación, analizaba qué era lo mejor para hacer y cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesto a aguantar la quemazón tan impresionante que azotaba su antebrazo. tampoco podía darle el diamante ahí porque seguramente se descontrolaba- uff que problema- toma su teléfono- sasuke, ¿donde esta el baño?

-sígueme- y ambos suben las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del moreno- usa mi baño- dice caminando hacia la puerta de su aseo personal

-gracias, ahora salgo- y entra para poder hacer una llamada

 _-narutin amor mio, ¿a que llevo esta llamada? ¿ya te cansaste de tomar leche?_ \- fuu contestaba con su voz sensual y el rubio sonríe con amargura

-no, he encontrado a otro- dice y el silencio fue inminente

 _-¿donde? espera colocare el altavoz, gaara ven naruto encontró a otro como nosotros_

-está aquí, no se que le pasa ni porque esta así pero parece que tiene un trauma y no habla- el uchiha pegó su oreja a la puerta para saber que carajos le pasaba de repente al rubio para tener ese cambio de humor tan drástico

 _-¿que edad tiene?_

-3 o 4 años, no lo se…- frunce el ceño sentándose en la taza- chicos, el dolor que siento en el brazo es insostenible, todos los diamantes brillan y apenas puedo acostumbrarme, pero ahora teniendo al tercero aquí, siento que no puedo más- su voz parecía apagarse transformándose en algo más oscuro- no puedo más…- susurró un poco cansado de lo que tenía que aguantar, y eso que no les estaba contando las desconexiones que tenía al recibir los recuerdos de su antepasado pues sabia que se preocuparían innecesariamente.

-me tienes a mi- sasuke entró decidido y toma su brazo poniendo sus manos encima de la pulsera que quemaba, su expresión no cambió aunque estaba prácticamente borrando la huella de la palma de sus manos mientras salía vapor de estas- no necesitas nada más que mi ser para aguantar lo que sea que se venga- toma el teléfono y lo aparta de él para tener toda su atención, y sin colgar la llamada dice- y ellos son tu familia, tus amigos o lo que sea pero yo soy tu pareja y puedes apoyarte en mí todo lo que haga falta. creo que has luchado mucho por tenerme y ahora que estoy aquí puedes confiar en mi.

-sasuke- sus ojos se cristalizaron por sus palabras

 _-oh por kami, que romántico-_ dice gaara sintiendo el amor verdadero en las palabras del moreno _\- no miente naruto, dice la verdad-_ y al momento habla fuu

 _-nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, siento envidia de la buena naruto._

-chicos, voy a colgar porque pienso culiarme al uchiha hasta que le salga sangre del culo- y todo lo que había de romántico en el aire se fue

- _puaj naruto no mames, chao_ \- y se cuelga la llamada.

Sasuke se incorpora esperando expectante que naruto cumpliera lo que acababa de decir, pero no preciso la rapidez con la que los caninos del rubio atravesaron de nuevo la piel de su cuello-¡AHHH SI!- grito disfrutando el punzante dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo y la sensación de sanación que se desprendían en sus manos

-no te vuelvas a hacer daño por mí- susurra relamiéndose los labios y revisando las manos del moreno

-tu no me mandas- las pupilas de sus ojos estaban completamente dilatadas del placer que sacudía su cuerpo

-si que te mando, eres mio

-y tu mio, así que cualquier daño físico que haga por ti es totalmente razonable

-no juegues sasuke- ninguno cedía a que el otro fuera el líder de su relación- yo te doy, soy el que manda

-mientras estemos bajo mi techo se dice lo que yo diga- contrarresta el moreno sin dejarse amedrentar- además que reciba yo o no, no me hace menos hombre

-¿quieres que lo busquemos por Internet?- el uchiha frunció el ceño un poco molesto, no era idiota

-quiero que... - pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo perder el interés en la conversación- ¿que?- salió del baño para asomarse por la ventana, vio a un hombre alto y de piel trigueña, el cabello en punta y un rostro que le daba miedo, cargaba con una espada ridículamente grande - ¿y este quién es?- sale de la habitación y se asoma por el pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras para llegar al primer piso. detrás de él lo seguía el rubio que también se posicionó en el barandal del segundo piso.

-¿que haces aquí y a estas horas?

 **Continuará… de inmediato.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Especial 2 capítulos**

 **Capitulo 6: El tercero - II Parte**

-¿que haces aquí y a estas horas? el dueño de la casa esta y no puede verte- haku rápidamente trataba de despachar al hombre

-tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? tu cuerpo a cambio de que el niño este aquí y no se lo entregue a gato- el hombre entra como pedro por su casa y toma del cuello al peliblanco- quiero que me la chupes ahora mismo

-no puedo zabuza, el dueño de la casa esta aquí, bajara en cualquier momento. eso si no se ha dado cuenta de que estas aquí, y créeme no le gusta que venga nadie sin que yo le avise, ya me llamo la atención por yagura, no me des mas problemas- todo esto lo decía susurrando porque ya sentía los ojos negros de sasuke en su nuca

-el dueño de esta casa me la chupa, yo vengo a verte a ti y no a él, no le conozco y no le debo nada, así que o vienes conmigo ahora mismo o me llevo a yagura y nunca más volveré a pisar esta casa- sonreía con maldad mientras tomaba con fuerza el vestido rosa del chico y lo halaba para hacerle entender que quería en ese instante poseerlo

Haku recordaba el momento en el que se metió en esa extraña relación con ese hombre, había sido aproximadamente hace una semana.

 **Flash back**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y haku estaba con yagura en el rio bañándose con el niño para que este recibiera el sol mañanero pues era el más sano para la pie. sabía que el pequeño no hablaba y eso le parecía correcto pues él no era un joven de tener conversaciones amplias y largas. hace unos días se lo había encontrado en el bosque forrado en los huesos y comiendo cualquier cosa que se moviera por el suelo, no dudo un momento en ayudarlo y llevárselo consigo pues la casa de sasuke era suficientemente grande para ambos.

Aquella mañana por primera vez vio como yagura ponía cuidado a los salmones que pasaban nadando por sus piernas y se sorprendía de lo grandes que era. para su asombro el niño empezó a jugar con los peces y estos se dejaban tocar por sus manitos inocentes.

Haku salio del rio y se seco para colocarse uno de sus vestidos violetas con flores. empezo a peinar su cabello para que se secara con el sol natural mientras ponía cuidado al niño que nadaba con los peces en el amplio rio.

Entonces percibió la presencia de otra persona y se puso de pie con una lentitud calculada para encarar al gigantesco hombre que estaba recostado en un árbol viéndolo fijamente y mirando al niño con interés

-¿porque ha entrado en estas tierras?- dice haku hablándole con frialdad

-vengo a por ese niño, mi jefe lo esta buscando para picarlo- dice el hombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-me temo que esta equivocado, el es mi hermano pequeño y ha estado aquí conmigo desde que nació. mi madre murió en el parto y ahora yo me hago cargo de él. así que puede volverse por donde ha venido- el hombre ríe diabólicamente y saca una foto de sus pantalones

-ese niño casualmente tiene las mismas características que este- muestra la foto y efectivamente ese era yagura- me están pagando una cantidad poderosa de dinero por llevármelo, ¿crees que tus principios por tenerlo aquí me importan? yo acabare con tu vida si te opones a mi voluntad- asegura dándole la vuelta al árbol y apareciendo ahora con una espada ridículamente grande- así que no te metas en mis asuntos

-¿y si negociamos? es decir alguien como tu no creo que haga esto por gusto ¿no? yo te ofrezco algo mejor si no te llevas al niño

-¿y que me puede ofrecer alguien como tu?- el hombre se acerco lentamente viendo los rasgos del joven. era como observar un amanecer en navidad, donde los campos que se extendían hasta las montañas que estaban cubiertas de nieve, y el sol daba sobre las colinas nevadas haciéndolas brillar de forma mágica. eso fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza al tenerlo tan cerca

-pide y veras, a lo mejor te sorprendas- haku no bajaba su mirada. el hombre sonrió de lado y se dio media vuelta

-vendré en la noche, preparate porque te haré mi mujer- dice desapareciendo rápidamente

-¿mi mujer?- susurra un poco sorprendido de que quizás, solo quizás esa noche iba a morir cuando ese hombre se diera cuenta de que entre sus piernas no había una jugosa y mojada vagina- vaya...

Al llegar la noche haku estaba aparentemente tranquilo, le dio la cena a yagura y lo acostó a dormir leyéndole un cuento de la gigantesca biblioteca que sasuke había mandado a construir especialmente para él. ya que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en esa casa, fue la única condición que le pidió. y cada 6 meses le llegaban los nuevos libros que salían al mercado porque el uchiha tenia un contrato con las editoriales para que llegaran a esa casa.

Cuando fueron las 12 de la noche volvió a sentir la poderosa presencia de ese hombre. estaba fuera parado esperando a que "ella" se asomara. la idea era simple; la follaría hasta que se cansara, la mataría y se llevaría al niño.

-pensé que no ibas a venir- dice fríamente el chico abriendo la puerta para dejarlo entrar. estaba preocupado de lo que podría ocurrir esa noche.

-vengo por lo que hemos negociado- dice entrando y siguiéndole hasta la habitación que aparentemente era suya, se sentó en la cama viendo como "ella" cerraba la puerta y se le quedaba mirando con temor-¿que te pasa? ¿estas arrepintiéndote?

-no es solo que, quizás te decepciones- dice con aparente tranquilidad

-no lo creo, ven acercate- hace un gesto con su mano para que el se acercara, pero "ella" no se movía de su lugar- ¡QUE TE ACERQUES! ¡NO ME HAGAS IR A POR TI!- grito asustando al joven.

Haku se acerco a paso lento y quedo enfrente de él. visiblemente se veía temblar del miedo de pensar en como reaccionaria aquel hombre cuando se diera cuenta de la realidad - uhm- se asusta cuando siente la gigantesca mano en su vientre

-no quiero que me toques a no ser que yo te lo pida, no quiero que te muevas, como lo hagas te corto un dedo- dice hablando completamente con seriedad

-no te pr...

-y no quiero que hables- el chico cerro la boca y se quedo ahí de pie quieto esperando su inminente final. su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente sacando conclusiones como que lo iba a decapitar con esa espada cuando se diera cuenta de que él realmente era un hombre. para su suerte vio como se acostó en la cama colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza- chupamela- ordena mirándolo fijamente.

Haku se incorporo y le desabrocho los pantalones donde ya se podía sentir una calculada erección, le bajo todo dejándolo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. vio su polla floja inclinarse hacia un lado sabiendo que aun no estaba completamente erecto. con suavidad la tomo entre sus manos y se la llevo a la boca sin pensárselo y empezó a chuparlo metiéndoselo completamente mientras aun estaba flojo.

-mmm- gime ahogadamente el hombre sintiéndose ya completamente a tono sabiendo como "ella" ya no podía tenerlo todo en su boca. por ello paso su mano por su cuello y le obligo a comérselo todo hasta que los ojos de haku empezaron a aguarse- uff… que bien lo haces- y ciertamente lo hacia como experto -para...- ordena volviéndose a sentar. tomo el nudo de su bata y lo desabrocho para encontrarse con un sostén blanco. "aquella mujer" sin duda era la mas "hermosa" que alguna vez había visto en su vida. y como la habitación estaba en oscuras no diviso algunas cosas que eran ya obvias para cualquier otra persona.

Llevo sus manos hacia la parte de atrás del blanco cuerpo y desabrocho el sostén de haku que contuvo la respiración. cuando esa prenda callo al suelo zabuza se quedo pausado. entonces enfoco bien su vista y diviso la erección que salia de la ropa interior que hacia juego con el sostén. le miro fijamente un poco asombrado.

Haku cayo al otro lado de la habitación de una potente bofetada que le había dado ese hombre reventándole la nariz y la boca. escupió sangre y miro la repisa de la habitación esperando su inminente final.

No había más, iba a morir.

Pero una mano en su cabello lo alzo y el enfoco de nuevo su vista en los enojados de zabuza -sorpresa- susurra sonriendo de lado, ya no podía perder nada pues el mismo se había buscado eso. pero el hombre le dio la vuelta y lo pego a la pared, le bajo la ropa interior y sin preparación ni nada entro en el haciéndole sentir el dolor más impresionante del mundo por su gran tamaño.

-como te atreves- gruñe con voz demoníaca mientras lo penetraba con fuerza. pero había algo extraño; el joven no emitía ningún sonido ni de dolor ni de placer. claro que él no sabía que haku se había preparado antes de que llegara y se había metido en su ano casi un tarro entero de vaselina. por si algo así fuera a pasar pero de cualquier manera le estaba doliendo terriblemente. eso si: antes muerto que demostrarle algo a ese hombre- grita- le toma del cabello con fuerza- mirame- pero haku no le hacia caso- ¡QUE ME MIRES!- hala con más fiereza su cabello logrando que le mirara- ahora suplicame que me detenga

-no mereces nada de mi, ninguna clase de emoción, ni siquiera mereces que yo este aquí para atender tus enfermas peticiones. violame y matame pero quiero que sepas que tenerme físicamente no significa nada, porque no significas nada para mi, eres un completo aparecido que solo lo mueve el dinero y las ganas de complacer a su asqueroso jefe matando a un niño- le decía esas palabras con tanta rabia que removieron algo dentro de zabuza- acaba rápido que no me apetece sentirte dentro por mucho tiempo.

Zabuza salio de el y le dio la vuelta para volverlo a abofetear- asqueroso- susurra alzándolo de los cabellos y tirándolo a la cama para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Así estuvo un par de horas y tal como había dicho haku, no le mostró ninguna clase de interés. era como si se hubiera ausentado de lo que le estaba pasando, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos, no lloraba, no gritaba, no suplicaba, no decía nada y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo de la rabia. al final cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir nada de aquel joven, se corrió dentro de él y al recuperar el aliento se paro rápidamente y se vistió dándole un vistazo a haku que estaba con su misma expresión de frialdad total.

Salio de esa casa dando un portazo y a los 3 días volvió y repitió el proceso. como siempre haku no le demostró nada de nada.

 **End of flash back**

-no quiero ir contigo- se removió con fuerza soltándose y arreglándose el vestido, pero no vio venir la bofetada que lo azoto enviándolo al suelo. cuando lo iba a coger del cabello naruto ya estaba apretando su mano con fuerza y mirándolo como una mierda, zabuza no lo sintió acercarse. lo que nadie se percato era que el gran odio que sentía el hombre por todo empezó a alimentar rápidamente a naruto

-hola- saluda con una sonrisa que no le llegaba los ojos- soy naruto

-¿eres el dueño de esta casa?- en ese instante baja sasuke diciendo

-no, soy yo y quiero que te marches ahora mismo o llamo a la policía- el uchiha se cruzo de brazos mirándolo como si fuera el mejor del mundo

-jajajaja ¿la policía? ¿has notado donde estamos? ¿cuánto demoraran en llegar? primero los mato a todos antes de que esas locas lleguen aquí- dice serio mientras empuñaba su espada y la alzaba en dirección al moreno quedando a nada de su rostro pues el arma era bastante larga

-baja eso o te reviento- gruñe naruto al ver como ese hombre se atrevía a amenazar a su chico señalándolo con esa espada, cada momento que pasaba sentía mas ganas de acabar con todo.

-jajajaja ya claro- lo empuja y vuelve a caminar hacia haku que ya estaba de pie. pero antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento su cuerpo empezó a levantarse del suelo. en su estomago sentía algo extraño amarrarlo- ¿Que?

-naruto no- sasuke ya se había movido para detener al rubio colocando una mano en su hombro- para por favor- pero cuando su chico lo miro supo que él no estaba, el sonido de los gritos del hombre empezaron a golpear sus tímpanos

-lo partiré por la mitad- susurra de forma sádica el rubio, sus ojos rojos eran de locura total- esparciré sus tripas por todas partes- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos sintiendo el odio a todo vapor y apretando su cola alrededor del zabuza haciendo sonar las primeras costillas rotas

-¡AHHHRGGG!- gritaba con dolor el hombre que aruñaba la cola que lo estaba torturando, mientras sudaba frio y escupía sangre

-¡PARA POR FAVOR!- grito haku cogiéndole la cola y halando de ella para que no hiciera sufrir así a zabuza. entonces contrarresto los malos sentimientos que le había filtrado el hombre. naruto se sintió confundido y volvió en si notando la calidad sensación que lo llenaba solo del agarre que le estaba haciendo el joven, era todo lo opuesto a zabuza -¡PARA NO LO MATES!- las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos del miedo, su corazón estaba lleno de pureza y presenciar eso hacia que se rompiera poco a poco- ¡POR FAVOR… TE LO SUPLICO!

-naruto para- sasuke estaba manteniendo la calma mientras suplicaba a los dioses que el rubio detuviera ese sanguinario momento.

Naruto miro al uchiha y luego miro a haku que estaba temblando mientras abrazaba su cola para que soltara a zabuza, gruñe con rabia y obedece. después mira a sasuke y antes de que pudiera decir algo más sale de esa casa huyendo de esa situación.

-¡NARUTO!- grito el moreno preocupado viéndolo desaparecer entre los arboles

o-o-o-o

Cuando se estaba alejando de la casa vio a yagura comiendo cerezas de unos arbustos. sin dudarlo se acerco al niño y se lo llevo. para su suerte el niño solo se dejo hacer.

Corrió tan lejos como una de sus colas y sus piernas se lo permitían. estaba asustado de lo que casi iba a hacer. no supo que fue lo que se apodero de él pero realmente quería a matar a ese hombre. las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro sabiendo que posiblemente no podría controlarse en un futuro. Paro en medio de los arboles y dejo al niño en el suelo, miro su pulsera y con los colmillo desprendió el tercer diamante, lo incrusto en una cereza que había tomado del arbusto y se la ofreció.

-ahora eres de mi manada, te prometo que cuidare de ti y que haré que te vuelvas…- las lagrimas bajaban con amargura por su rostro - que vuelvas a ser como antes, no se que te ha pasado y espero que… puedas perdonarme cuando todo esto pase. pero es mi deber tenerte conmigo…- asegura mirándolo a los ojos.

yagura solo comió la cereza y respiro profundamente. sintió como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo de un potente golpe que lo dejo aturdido. y todo se oscureció.

-ARGGGGG- un potente rugido salio de él mientras la piel se le levantaban y sus ojos cambiaban poniéndose negros. un pelaje lo cubrió mientras se manifestaban sus 3 colas al instante- grrr…- gruño arrancado sus orejas y estas al instante se regeneraban- ummm grrrrrrrrrr- estaba completamente en su instinto.

Naruto sabía lo que estaba pasando. posiblemente el quedaría así unos meses mientras se acostumbraba a su estado _-"mocoso, preparate"-_ la voz en su conciencia le avisaba _\- "se ha manifestado completamente, esto es peligroso debes…"-_ pero antes de que kurama siguiera hablando el niño se puso en ataque y de su boca empezó a generar una bola de energía

-¿Que esta pasando? esto no es normal- antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió de lleno el potente disparo.

o-o-o-o

Haku estaba en su habitación con zabuza acostado en su cama mientras gritaba del dolor- tranquilo, tranquilo- decía mientras lloraba y buscaba desesperado el equipo medico que tenia en su baño.- perdoname, no sabía que ese chico fuera tan peligroso- se disculpaba mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas pero era imposible.

Zabuza se quedo en silencio viendo la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del joven. ese día había visto ya 3 sentimientos en haku; sorpresa, miedo y ahora tristeza. le pareció fascinante.

-no llores- dice alzando su mano y limpiándole las lagrimas. sin controlarse empezó a escupir sangre pues la ruptura de las costillas le habían pinchando algún órgano por dentro

-no, aguanta por favor- pero el joven no sabía que hacer, estaba temblando del miedo.

o-o-o-o

Sasuke corría por el bosque en la dirección en la que se había perdido su chico, a lo lejos vio una increhible explosión y temió lo peor- no, no, no…- y empieza a correr en ese sentido.

Después de una hora y de alrededor d explosiones mas. llego al lugar que estaba completamente destrozado. observo a naruto que estaba medio muerto en el suelo y le faltaba un brazo y una pierna- ¡NARUTO!- entonces diviso al pequeño que estaba preparando ya su 5 bola de poder, cada una más grande que la anterior y más letal - ¿que es eso?- dice aterrorizado observando a esa criatura.

Tenia algo claro; si eso llegaba a golpearlo lo iba a matar junto con el rubio. tomo en brazos el cuerpo de su chico y empezó a hablarle para que reaccionara- por favor, no mueras- dice viéndolo luchar para no cerrar los ojos- por favor, mi amor…- la bola de energía crecía cada vez más- naruto… por favor, mirame- sus ojos negros lo observaban buscando los azules. cuando esos iris cielo lo enfocaron y diviso lo que estaba sucediendo, vio con miedo como la bola de energía estaba casi a un metro de ellos de lo grande que se estaba haciendo

-sasuke, sasuke vete de aquí- dice el empujándolo pues sabía que su chico no podría soportar el impacto

-no quiero dejarte aquí, si eso te toca morirás- el uchiha no miraba hacia la energía, solo miraba a naruto- y si tu mueres yo no sabre que hacer después

-tu has vivido toda tu vida sin mi. solo hemos tenido un acercamiento este ultimo tiempo. antes tenias tu vida hecha… puedes volverlo a hacer- dice mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro- yo se que podrás.

-mi vida eres tu, escuchame bien… te amo, y no te lo dije antes porque no me pareció necesario. pero estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti que sin ti, entonces me perderé. ¿Comprendes?- con aquellas palabras la tercera cola se manifestó en el rubio, ahora si tenia la fuerza suficiente para detener a yagura.

Su cuerpo se regenero al instante, tomo a sasuke y se envolvió con él en las 3 colas justo antes de que la bola de energía explotara.

 _ **Recuerdos perdidos**_

 _Ambos entraron en un lugar donde la blanqueza era lo único que se percibía. sasuke estaba suspendido en la nada con los ojos cerrados. entonces todo pareció tomar de nuevo color- ¿donde estoy?- naruto estaba en un llano donde se veían flores de lavanda moverse por la suavidad del viento, el sol se estaba ocultando._

 _A lo lejos se vio a si mismo sentando en una roca mientras también observaba el sol ocultarse._

 _ **-has venido-** dice el naruto que estaba sentado en la roca mirándolo directamente, por instante pensó que le estaba hablando a el pero la voz de sasuke lo sobresalto_

 _ **-hmp-** el moreno camino pasando a través de naruto y sentándose al lado del otro. entonces ambos se quedaron viendo como el sol se ocultaba_

 _-¿que esta sucediendo?- el rubio que estaba de expectante no entendía nada, sasuke su chico había caído al suelo y seguía inconsciente. solo él era testigo de eso que estaba sucediendo- "esto fue cuando sasuke se le declaro a mi anterior dueño"- dice la voz de su conciencia.-¿sasuke existía?- pregunta confundido- "si, yo soy tu bijuu, he muerto contigo y he renacido contigo a través del tiempo, y en todas esas ocasiones ha estado sasuke"- esa revelación le impacto- "al conseguir las 9 colas tienes el poder total del mundo, eres indestructible"- Aquello lo recibió como una bofetada- ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAS AQUI?! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿QUE PASO ENTONCES?!, ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!- grito enojado un confundido- ¿¡POR QUE ESTOY VIENDO ESTO?!, ¡NO QUIERO!- cierra los ojos agachándose y llorando de la impotencia_

 _ **-entonces ¿como va todo?-** la voz de sasuke del recuerdo hizo que se tranquilizara_

 _ **-he estado ocupado haciendo que los animales pasaran de un lado a otro-** cuenta como si nada **\- y recibiendo a los nuevos a la vida.**_

 _ **-vaya, parece que ser un Dios parece tarea dura-** dice mirándolo con admiración, luego se baja de la roca y se agacha para tomar una lavanda **\- ¿puedo?-** pregunta antes de arrancarla_

 _ **-depende, ¿la vas a usar para algo bueno?-** pregunta el rubio sonriendo de lado_

 _ **-si, claro que si-** dice cortándola y haciendo un aro con el delicado tallo. se da la vuelta y se inca en una rodilla **-te amo-** muestra el anillo con la lavanda empinada **\- y se que soy un simple humano y que no soy suficiente para que un Dios como tu me acepte esto pero pienso arriesgarme. nunca había sentido esto por nadie. ¿me harías el poderoso honor de casarte conmigo?**_

 _Ambos rubios colocaron la misma expresión, las lagrimas bajaban por el naruto expectante de la escena. Mientras tanto a el rubio al que le hacían esa proposición salto de la roca llevándose al uchiha por delante. quedaron ambos en el suelo, naruto encima de sasuke escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del uchiha mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían de su ojos_

 _ **-si quiero-** acepta mientras pone las manos al lado de la cabeza del uchiha y se inclina para besarlo._

 _Todo volvió a quedar blanco, y naruto se puso de pie caminando hacia el uchiha que seguía inconsciente en el suelo, lo cargo como una princesa acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y se concentro para salir de ese lugar._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo perdido**_

La realidad volvió a dibujarse rápidamente y volvían a estar en el bosque donde que ya no quedaban arboles cerca. naruto con sus tres colas se elevo en el aire y busco a yagura. cuando lo vio comiéndose los peces del rio se acerco a él y lo toco haciendo que volviera a la normalidad. el niño se desmayo y antes de que tocara el suelo naruto ya lo tenia sostenido con su cola.

Volvió rápidamente a la casa del uchiha y entro dejando a yagura y a sasuke en el sofá. miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado alrededor de unas 5 horas y el sol ya estaba escondiéndose.

Haku salio con los ojos hinchados y cuando vio a naruto camino rápidamente hacia él y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho- ¡esta muerto!- grito cayendo en el suelo sollozando, naruto lo vio con frialdad y camino hacia la habitación de la que haku había salido.

Vio a el hombre en la cama llena de sangre, se acerco y coloco una mano encima de el para empezar a curarlo. no supo ni como lo hizo pero a los minutos zabuza abrió los ojos asustado de ver al rubio. se sentó en la cama y vio toda la sangre en ella un poco preocupado -¿que ha pasado?

-escuchame bien, si vuelves a golpear a haku me comeré tu espíritu- sus ojos mostraban que no mentía- porque tu no sabes nada de él. yo tampoco pero estoy seguro que nadie reacciona así de esa manera al ver a otra persona morir sin que lo ame. y tu solo estas viviendo por ti sin darte cuenta del daño que estas provocando en otras personas. y yo soy consciente de que haku tiene la belleza más alta que cualquier persona de este planeta. y tu tienes el privilegio de tener todo eso para ti. no lo arruines porque como él no hay nadie más. y si no le vas a dar lo que se merece yo moveré cielo y tierra para encontrar a alguien que si lo haga y se merezca todas esas lagrimas que el ha soltado hoy por ti- se da la vuelta y sale mirándolo con frialdad- suerte.

Zabusa se quedo petrificado en esa cama, ¿haku lo amaba? no puede ser el solo lo había torturado todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos. nunca hubieron besos ni caricias, solo sexo y su propia satisfacción. ¿entonces por que? ¿por que lo amaba? no se lo merecía. - maldición…- susurra escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- no yo no lo amo, nunca fue importante para mi. solo era un negocio.

Haku estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, había escuchado esas palabras que le rompieron el corazón. pero no lo demostró- nadie ama a nadie aquí, ahora solo vete y no vuelvas- dice frio como la nieve- no vuelvas más, no voy a entregarte a yagura, primero pasas por encima de mi cadáver.

Zabuza no sabía que responder. estaba sorprendido de que haku seguía persistiendo en no entregarle al niño, no dijo nada más solo se coloco de pie y se marcho.

Los hombres de gato sospechaban ya de él, por ello esa tarde lo habían seguido y se había dando cuenta de todo. los había traicionado.

Naruto se acerco a yagura y lo cargo - ¿que haces?- haku camino hacia el rubio preocupado

-me lo llevo- dice mirándolo a los ojos- aquí no esta seguro, yo lo protegeré y lo cuidare, tengo que enseñarle usar su poder pues es como yo, no quiero que se despierte y lo destruya todo

-¿esas explosiones las hizo yagura verdad?

-si, sera mejor así- camina hacia la salida y saca sus 3 colas- cuando despierte sasuke dile que me perdone, que tuve que irme y que cuando vuelva que me busque que yo estaré esperándolo- y desaparece.

 **Continuara.**

Bijuu-Jinchuuriki-Sentimiento

Shukaku-Gaara-Amor

Matatabi-Yugio-X

Izobu-Yagura-Sorpresa

Songoku-Roshi-X

Kokuo-Han-X

Saiken-Utakata-X

Choumei-Fuu-Deseo

Gyuky-killer bee-X

Kurama-Naruto-Odio


	7. Chapter 7

**Fox-Fur**

 **Capítulo 7: Bloqueo**

Cuando sasuke despertó ya estaba amaneciendo. miro con cuidado el lugar y supo inmediatamente donde estaba -¿naruto?- dice sentándose en el sofá mientras se sostenía la cabeza con cuidado- agg que dolor- susurró sintiendo que le iba a explotar.

-has despertado- haku entró a la sala con un vaso de agua y medicina pues ya sabía que el uchiha despertaría adolorido

-¿donde esta naruto?- pregunta mientras ingiere la medicina

-se fue ayer en la noche con yagura, dijo que le buscaras cuando estuvieses en la ciudad- el moreno frunció el ceño molesto, se colocó de pie rápidamente y salió disparado hacia su moto que para su mala suerte la había dejado aparcada en la entrada de sus tierras. no se despidió de haku pues no hacía falta y lo sabía de sobra.

-¿como se atreve este imbécil a dejarme tirado?- gruñó con rabia encendiendo el motor y saliendo disparado a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad mientras insultaba mentalmente a su chico- no hemos ni empezado y ya la esta cagando, pufff no puede ser más idiota se va a enterar- tardó en hacer el trayecto la mitad del tiempo que cuando lo hizo con el rubio. cuando llegó a la ciudad se replanteó las cosas pues aquel día era viernes y esa semana llevaba faltando a clase una eternidad. no ha ido a los entrenamientos ni tampoco ha cumplido el castigo que la directora le impuso junto con naruto. si tenía suerte se encontraría con el rubio en el instituto y hablarían.

Aparqueo la moto lo más lejos posible de su hogar y cuando llegó a su casa. se sorprendió de ver a su tío madara hablando con su padre, era demasiado raro pues su tío no se llevaba bien con su madre y dado a algunos problemas familiares fugaku había cortado sutilmente la relación con su hermano. trato de no llamar la atención pero para su mala suerte, porque ese día parecía que la tenia. al subir las escaleras vio a una mujer en un traje blanco, de cabellos largos blancos que lo miraba con una seriedad tan tensa que todo el vello del cuerpo su cuerpo se le erizo

-buenos días- saludo cordialmente a la mujer pasando por el lado de ella sin esperar una respuesta. entró a su habitación y se metió al baño rápidamente.

Cuando terminó de asearse se colocó el uniforme, alistó sus cosas y llamó a su chófer personal para que lo recogiera y lo llevara al instituto ya que solo kami sabe que pasaría si su padre, su madre o su hermano la vieran montando en una moto. le dirían hasta de que se iba a morir.

Bajo las escaleras ya listo y al cruzar por la sala que era donde estaba su padre y su tío, le llamaron - Sasuke ven aquí- una extraña sensación lo invadió. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-¿sí padre? buenos días tío madara, buenos días señorita- saludó inclinándose y espero a que su padre le dijera lo que necesitaba de él

-¿puedes decirme qué has estado haciendo toda esta semana? me han llamado del instituto y me han dicho que has estado faltando a los entrenamientos y que te han castigado porque te has estado peleando con un compañero- sasuke frunció el ceño. cómo se atrevía su padre a llamarle la atención delante de estas dos personas

-ah sí, eso. pues padre cuando estemos los dos solos, te lo explico sinceramente y sin que nadie se sienta ofendido, no me apetece hablar de mis problemas a personas de más- ante todo la elegancia en sus palabras

-tu hijo es un malcriado- comentó madara mirando al menor por encima del hombro- no le llega ni a los talones a itachi- un tic de 3 segundos aparecio en la ceja de sasuke, y lo peor es que su padre no hizo nada para contradecirlo

-me alegro que- dijo sasuke sonriendo mientras se cruza de brazos- que resalte lo evidente- aprieta los dientes sintiendo que se desbordaba de la rabia- bien, siendo eso todo ¿puedo retirarme? no me apetece que me estén comparando con nadie.

La mujer lo miraba fijamente, analizando todas sus acciones y expresiones, sus poderosos ojos observaban con una fugaz envidia la marca que brillaba por encima de la ropa. solo sus ojos y los de madara podían verlo.

-no he dicho que te retires sasuke- fugaku habló con voz autoritaria cuando vio cómo su hijo estaba girando sobre sus talones- cuando te gradúes, si es que lo logras pues últimamente faltas demasiado a clase, te mandaré a una escuela militar. así que ve preparándote mentalmente.

-¿que?- el uchiha no podía procesar ni digerir esa información - me niego

-lo siento, ya esta decidido- sasuke sonrió y se masajeó la sien con paciencia para controlar lo que estaba a punto de decir

-escúchame padre- dijo con el mayor respeto posible- antes de que mi culo pise una escuela militar, me voy de casa y te puedo jurar que no me vuelves a ver el pelo- ya estaba, nunca le había contestado a su padre y ahora hacerlo delante de su tío y esa desconocida le parecía una locura. pero si su padre quería jugar a eso está bien. por el perfecto pues estaba cansado de contenerse, no iba a hacerlo más.

-como te atreves- fugaku camino hacia el y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡FUGAKU!- mikoto uchiha bajaba las escaleras y lo primero que vio fue esa escena, miro a madara y a esa mujer y frunció el ceño- ¡cómo te atreves a golpear a sasuke!

-creo que deberíamos de irnos- dijo madara empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-si, será mejor que te vayas, cada que vienes haces ver todos los "defectos" de mi familia, te pido el favor de que no pises mi casa más y mucho menos con tus mujerzuelas- mikoto nunca había hablado así, pero levantarse en la mañana y encontrarse con tal escena no le daba muy buen comienzo de día.

La mujer se le acercó encarandola, mikoto también se puso recta y la miro como una mierda. esa era su casa y nadie la rebajaba ni tenía derecho sobre ella.

Madara y la mujer se fueron, ambos se miraron y confirmaron lo que necesitaba, la marca se había hecho - solo es cuestión de tiempo para dar con el alfa- dice ella bajando las escaleras con elegancia mientras se ponía las gafas- y esta vez no tendremos errores.

Mikoto se acercó a su marido y le miro enfadada- ¿que te pasa?- dice cruzándose de brazos indignada- como le vuelvas a poner la mano a sasuke te juro que conocerás esa parte de mi que nunca te he mostrado fugaku, con mis hijos no

-deberías de respetarme más mikoto, te recuerdo que eres mi mujer y debes apoyarme en todo

-¡y lo hago! ¡pero a mis hijos no los golpeas! porque yo fui quién los tuve dentro de mi nueve meses y fui la que soportó el dolor más impresionante de la vida para traerlos aquí. tu solo la metiste y te corriste y ya, ¡así que no los tocas!- de sus ojos negros salían chispas

-por tu culpa es que sasuke es un malcriado, desde que nació solo lo has consentido y mira cómo ha salido- fugaku también le miraba con rabia - hace lo que quiere, ha vuelto a correr. ahora está faltando a clase en el instituto y por si fuera poco se ha estado peleando con un chico y lo han castigado. el muy sinvergüenza se ha atrevido a faltar para no cumplir ese castigo.

Sasuke escuchaba en silencio, de hecho él estaba flipando desde que su madre salió como un león a defenderlo. sintió una cálida sensación en su estómago al ver como ella hablaba sin vergüenza y mostraba sus garras a su padre por él. pero le pareció absurda las conclusiones que estaba sacando fugaku. también concluyó de que alguien le estaba pasando información de lo que estaba haciendo, seguro su padre le ha puesto vigilancia sin que él se diera cuenta. lo raro es que no sepa lo de naruto. por ello no desmentía esas conclusiones pues prefería eso a que se enterara de la verdad. quizás la verdad lo decepcione.

Mikoto se dio la vuelta y miró a sasuke - ¿es eso verdad? ¿has vuelto a correr?- el menor se mordió el labio evitando la mirada de su madre- ¡SASUKE CONTESTA!

-¡SÍ!- contestó- mierda… si joder, no puedo evitarlo. la velocidad me llama y no quiero dejarlo de hacer, la he cagado antes y lo siento. yo mismo he pagado por ello pero simplemente no dejaré de correr- mikoto le miró con sorpresa por cómo le hablo ¿quién era ese chico? ¿y donde estaba su sasuke?- y también me pelee con un chico en el instituto, nos dimos en la madre _en todos los sentidos_ y me castigaron. ahora voy a ir a dar la cara en el instituto y si no me quitan más tiempo, podré arreglar todo esto.

-¿qué te ha pasado sasuke? ¿por qué estás hablando así?- mikoto no se enojó, se preocupo demasiado

-¿así como madre?

-como si no pensaras para hacerlo

-porque no quiero hacerlo más, estoy cansado de todos los protocolos que tienen los uchihas, estoy cansado de contenerme y que mi padre piense que tiene derecho de enviarme a una escuela militar, cohibiendome de quién realmente soy por los demás y no lo acepto.

-¿quieres mandar a sasuke a una escuela militar?- mikoto ahora miraba a su esposo seriamente

-no encuentro otra manera de que sasuke corrija su comportamiento, un día nos volverán a llamar de algún hospital diciéndonos que él está muerto por algunas de sus carreras ¿eso quieres?- un miedo sombrío a mikoto tratando de analizar la situación para encontrar una salida, pero antes sasuke se le adelantó

-este año seré mayor de edad, por no decir que en unos 15 días me graduare y seguramente entraré a alguna universidad, me iré bien lejos de esta casa a hacer mi vida lejos de ustedes donde vuestros ojos críticos no me vean- ambos padres miraban con sorpresa las declaraciones de su hijo menor- sera mejor así, lo siento de verdad.

-sasuke hijo... piensatelo cariño, no es para que te precipites y te vayas

-llevo tiempo pensándolo madre- el moreno se le hacía horrible tener que decirle esas palabras a mikoto- iré al instituto- mira a su padre por un segundo y se va.

Sale molesto y liberado de la que pronto dejará de ser su casa, mira la limusina que ya habia llegado y se monta.

o-o-o-o

Naruto también había tenido la misma idea que sasuke, inconscientemente fue al instituto con gaara que era el que menos había faltado.

-¿estas seguro que yagura estará bien en tu casa?- pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo, pues cuando el niño despertó estuvo llorando mucho tiempo

-te recuerdo que ninguno de los 3 logramos calmar a yagura, mi madre fue la única, ella lo cuidara bien- contestó entrando por la puerta del instituto y dirigiéndose hacia su edificio- tenemos que irnos gaara, de la ciudad- dice con seriedad mirándole de reojo

-¿por que?- el chico caminaba relajado a su lado pero notaba lo tenso que estaba su amigo

-por que aquí no hay nadie más de los nuestro, tendremos que hablar con fuu, pero he planeado utilizar unos ahorros que tengo para comprar una caravana y desplazarnos hacia la otra ciudad, cuando reunamos lo que están en este continente, viajamos a otro porque los que faltan están muy regados y debemos encontrarlos antes de que los kings lo encuentren- las palabras le salían solas. estaba demasiado alerta desde que se manifestó la tercera cola

-¿y quién putas son los kings? y ¿por qué no vamos corriendo y buscamos a los que están en las otras ciudades?- después de todo, ellos corriendo eran muy veloces

-quiero que pasemos desapercibidos, ¿acaso no sientes esa energía maligna?- gaara se detuvo justo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, cerró los ojos y se concentró, cuando los abrió miró a naruto y luego hacia alguna parte perdida de la ciudad

-si, lo siento pero tu- mira al rubio- tu también estás expulsando energía oscura- le mira con preocupación- ¿que te ha pasado?- antes de continuar, miro como sasuke entraba por las puertas y caminaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos

-tenemos que hablarlo con fuu, cuando estemos los cuatro aclaramos todo, además tengo pensado ponerme las pilas con el instituto y una vez lo terminemos, nos vamos de la ciudad

-¿para dónde os vais?- llega casual el uchiha subiendo un escalón y mirando a ambos fríamente

-no te olvides de que tienes novio naruto, no puedes irte así por así y dejarlo aquí- dice gaara sonriendo de lado mientras golpeaba su hombro y se iba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente

-tenemos que ir a rectoría, seguramente nos van a expulsar- naruto se desvía y camina hacia la oficina, detrás de él va sasuke con un montón de dudas.

-¿donde vais cuando termine el instituto?- pregunta tratando de controlar los nervios-¿cuánto tiempo será? ¿que pasara con nosotros? apenas empezamos y tu te vas…

-sasuke, no quiero poner tu vida patas arriba. seguramente tú querrás entrar a alguna universidad y volverte un profesional, esas cosas… no lo se pero tienes potencial y yo sinceramente no quiero que lo desperdicies a mi lado- ni siquiera lo miraba

-¿estás rompiendo conmigo?- pregunta con temor logrando que naruto se detuviera y le mirara fijamente

-no quiero que cortes tus alas por mi- sus profundos ojos azules le hicieron dar miedo. sasuke sabía que el rubio estaba dudando de su relación y lo que no entendía era el porque. además esa razón le parecía sacada de un periódico de excusas. ¿que le había sucedido al rubio?

-eres tu quién me las corta…- susurro correspondiendo la intensidad de su mirada- yo no quiero alejarme de ti y pienso seguirte hasta el fin del mundo. así que…- se acerca y lo toma de la mano guiándolo unos cuantos pasillos para encerrarse en el lugar donde empezó toda esa batalla entre ellos; el cuarto de aseo. entra y cierra la puerta tras ellos, no enciende la luz solo empieza a hablar- así que no me lo compliques naruto, tu y yo para siempre, sea aquí o donde quieras ir porque estaré a tu lado ¿no eras lo que anhelabas desde siempre?- se acerca a él y posa sus manos en los pectorales del rubio, los acaricia suavemente por encima del uniforme- prométeme que no te iras sin mi

-sasuke…- naruto tenía miedo, él ya sabía que las cosas que venían eran peligrosas. sentía que en cualquier momento le iban a robar todo por lo que ahora estaba luchando

-naruto por favor… no me dejes aquí en esta ciudad donde el tiempo se va y las personas parecen que les da igual. contigo todo eso se rompe, eres tan especial que no acepto que te vayas y me dejes. llévame contigo- hizo una pausa para abrazarse a su rubio- dijiste que me complacerías en todo lo que yo quisiera, quiero que siempre estés conmigo, que me lleves contigo y…- pero fue interrumpido.

Si sasuke supiera lo locamente enamorado que está el rubio de él, no diría todo eso.

-esta bien- naruto tambien lo acaricia hasta poner sus panos en el cuello del uchiha, lo separa un poco para poder unir sus labios con los él- ummm- gime de solo besarl. siente también las manos del moreno abrazarlo por el cuello para besarse lo más profundo y anhelado posible

La situación se calentó demasiado rápido, naruto no paraba de ronronear como un animal salvaje al uchiha. sin perder el tiempo separó a sasuke con fuerza y tanteo la estantería encontrándose con una cuerda.

-¿va todo bien?- el uchiha era inocente de lo que estaba planeando su novio, estaba oscuro y pensó que el rubio necesitaba respirar. frunció el ceño cuando sintió sus manos apresadas encima de su cabeza y amarradas- ¿que haces naruto?- el rubio no le escuchaba, solo pasaba la cuerda por el fierro y la amarraba dejándolo colgado- ¡JODER!- sasuke pataleo enojado de no haber reaccionado rápidamente- ¡joder naruto!, suéltame ahora mismo- el sonido de una risa macabra le puso el pelo de punta, notaba la silueta de del rubio parado en la puerta y unos potentes ojos rojos viéndolo con hambre -¿naruto? déjate de juegos me estoy asustando…-

-no me temas- le hablaba un poco ronco, pero le hablaba. otras veces perdía la conciencia cuando tenía esos ojos- tu y yo para siempre has dicho ¿no?- naruto se sentía extraño, no tenía explicación para lo que le crecía del interior- uhmmm ¿qué es esto?- camina hacia el moreno y pone su mano en su entrepierna para tocarlo

-es mi polla naruto, ¿no es obvio?- el rubio achicó sus ojos, él no hablaba de eso pero le pareció sexy las palabras de su uchiha

-si... - con toda la paciencia del mundo empezó a desnudar a sasuke, repartía besos por todo su cuerpo, no se dejaba casi nada sin probar- dime que me amas- gruñe mordiendo y besando los muslos suavemente

-te amo- el uchiha apenas podía regularizar su respiración, naruto lo estaba tratando suave pero había algo más morboso y oscuro en todo eso

-dímelo… mientras te la chupo…- susurra metiéndose su miembro en la boca suavemente engullendoselo y haciendo los sonidos más obscenos posibles

-ahh… te amo- movía sus caderas penetrando la boca del rubio mientras temblaba del placer que sentía, su cuerpo se erizaba sintiendo las manos de naruto acariciando las piernas mientras prácticamente se comía todo de él.

-grrrrr, me encanta como sabes…- gruñe deteniéndose y poniéndose de pie, busca con agilidad la luz y la enciende viendo al moreno colgado de manos y con la polla completamente empinada y goteando- debí dejarla apagada- dice mientras él mismo empezaba a desnudarse

-¿porque siempre me amarras?- gruñe el uchiha molesto, quería tocar y desnudar ese trigueño cuerpo pero no podía

-me encanta someterte a mi voluntad, comerte ese culo sin restricciones y sin que puedas evitarlo- contestó mirándolo con sinceridad

-a ¿si? eso también te lo puedo permitir sin que me amarres- responde moviendo con violencia sus manos para tratar de zafarse, luego sonríe al ver que no lo conseguía

-no… esto es la diferencia- sus ojos rojos penetraban su alma- esa forma que tienes de ser que me enloquece- alza sus piernas con facilidad y acomoda su pene el la entrada de sasuke que le miraba con sorpresa

-no me has preparado- susurra empezando a cerrar sus piernas pero era imposible con el rubio entre ellas

-lo se…- mira hacia abajo y escupe sobre su pene, lo masturba untándolo completamente y se acomoda para empezar a entrar en sasuke

-me va a doler…- el uchiha ya estaba empezando a sentir el malestar

-lo se…- naruto le miraba analizando las expresiones de dolor que empezaba a hacer el uchiha, empuja un poco para empezar a tratar de entrar- ¿y ahora me amas?- sus ojos mostraban esa sed de sangre que asustaba a sasuke

-nunca dejare de hacerlo- contesta seguro sonriendo de lado, como si no estuviera siendo jodido

-ya veo…- Naruto sostiene con fuerza sus caderas y empieza a empujar sin detenerse

-ummm- sasuke empezó a quejarse y a tensarse del dolor. pero su mundo se hizo cuadros cuando los colmillos de naruto atravesaron la piel de su cuello- ¡AU! ahh…- gime sintiéndose confundido, la mordida contrarrestaba el dolor y empezando a curar el daño que naruto le hacía al penetrarlo- ¡uhmm! ¡AHHH JODER!- ni se enteró cuando empezó la acción, su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente a la mordida arrastrándolo al placer más extraño del mundo haciendo que se corriera como un animal.

Naruto sintió la humedad en su pecho y detuvo las penetraciones, alza una ceja y sonríe de lado al ver que sasuke ya se había corrido -no sabía que eras masoquista- susurra empezando a besar el lugar donde había mordido que siempre era el mismo

-yo tampoco, pero fue… ummm- convulsionaba de placer- algo diferente y que no había sentido- el uchiha sonreía y movía su cabeza para poder buscar los labios del rubio- bésame…- pide lleno de sensaciones nuevas, siempre era así. naruto lo llenaba de cosas nuevas. y a el le encantaba.

Con hambre mordían los labios de naruto, tanteaba con su lengua sus filosos colmillos y succionaba como un chupete su labio superior haciendo erizar al rubio. las penetraciones volvieron a empezar, sasuke movía su cuerpo con agilidad y lo mejor que podía estando atado. tenía bien sujeto a naruto de la cintura y recibía su cuerpo con todo su ser mientras no paraban de besarse.

 _ **Toc toc toc**_

Una cola salió y bloqueo la puerta _\- disculpen, ¿podrían abrir la puerta? necesito limpiar el pasillo-_ naruto no paraba de penetrar a sasuke que ya tenía todos los colores en su rostro

-gime para mí…- gruñe el rubio empezando a darle justo donde hacía ver al moreno estrellitas - ummm...- gime sonriendo y notando como sasuke se mordió la boca para no gemir- ¿te resistes?

 _ **Toc toc toc**_

 _-esto no es un motel, salgan ya mismo o llamaré a la directora-_ naruto sonríe y empuja su cuerpo con el de sasuke para pegarlo a la estantería, y le da más duro haciendo más ruido.

-gime…- gruñe penetrando con fuerza haciendo que toda la estantería se azotara contra las paredes, ese día tenia ganas de ser muy malo.

-ahhh naruto… - a sasuke no le convenía nada que lo descubrieran en esa situación, pero. la adrenalina era otra cosa- ahh… ahhh… -cerró los ojos y ayudó a su chico a hacer más ruido en esa pequeña habitación. su cuerpo se movía como una culebra recibiendo las profundas y salvajes penetraciones de naruto.

Naruto pasaba su lengua por el cuello de sasuke recogiendo todo el sudor- ummm- sube su mano hacia la cuerda y con sus garras libera la uchiha que cayó quedando totalmente penetrado- ohh…- se miran un instante, las manos de sasuke abrazaron su cuello acariciando su cogote

-me voy a correr de nuevo- susurra moviéndose desesperado en los brazos del rubio y volviendo a correrse - ¡AHHH MALDITA SEA! ¡AHHH QUE RICO!- temblaba controlando todas las convulsiones que lo hacían estremecer- ummm…- naruto sonrió de lado gravándose al uchiha en sus retinas.

 _-ya está, llamaré a la directora-_ el rubio mira la puerta y la silueta del hombre se detiene, sonríe de lado observando el rostro cansado de sasuke mirando también la silueta

-¿por qué no te has corrido?-pregunta haciendo un puchero de frustración

-solo quería complacerte a ti, escucharte gemir y morderte un poquito- miraba directamente los labios hinchados de moreno- además no creo que pueda tenerlo paralizado más tiempo- señala al hombre que está detrás de la puerta-lo siento bebé...- susurró entre besos, todo esto lo decía mientra aun seguía dentro del moreno

-entonces te lo debo- con cuidado se suelta de naruto sacando el miembro de su cuerpo- mmm… qué vacío…- gruñe con malestar mientras buscaba algo para limpiarse, pero siente los brazos de su chico rodearlo

-¿muy vacío?- susurró besándolo en el cuello y ayudándolo a limpiarse

-sí- se viste lo más rápido que puede entre los brazos del trigueño - ¿nos vamos? tks, vístete naruto- el rubio soltó al moreno y empezó a vestirse.

Salieron y estaba el hombre prácticamente congelado enfrente de ellos - vámonos- dijo el rubio poniéndose una mano en la entrepierna y caminando hacia la oficina de tsunade. detrás de el sasuke que miraba la extraña forma de actuar de su chico. algo había cambiado. luego mira al hombre que seguía paralizado con los ojos volteados

-¿estará bien?- pregunta preocupado

-si.

o-o-o-o-o

 _ **2 semanas después**_

Habían pasado los días rápidamente. y entre los entrenamientos, el castigo y las recuperaciones. todos quedaron a paz y salvo y listos para graduarse.

" _No sabemos con exactitud que ha causado la desaparición de grandes partes de los bosques del oeste, algunos ciudadanos aseguran que han colocado bombas para hacer atentados hacia sus pueblos."_ \- naruto arrugaba la nariz un poco molesto, nunca escuchaba la radio y para una vez que lo hacía saltaron las noticias- " _Cambiando de noticia, algunos ciudadanos por fin se han recuperado del diluvio que hubo hace unas semanas, como ya hemos informado antes…"_ \- no supo cómo pero una cola le salió y rompió la radio que estaba informando.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación para bajar hacia el primer piso, observo que no era el único que no podía dormir pues yagura estaba también despierto -¿qué pasa enano?

-nos estan buscando- susurra con sus brillantes ojos violetas mirando por la ventana la infinitud de la ciudad

-lo se- sirve dos vasos de leche y se sienta en el sofá donde estaba yagura abrazado a uno de sus viejos peluches- ¿como te has sentido estos días?

-bien, extraño a haku. quiero verlo- dice bebiendo leche del vaso que le entregó el rubio

-ya iremos a visitarlo. pero primero debemos buscar a los nuestros.- también bebe de su vaso- hoy iremos a comprar un traje en la tarde pues mañana me graduó y quiero que estés conmigo.- yagura le mira y afirma con la cabeza. esos días había avanzando mucho y ahora se comunicaba más. o más bien desde la unión con su bijuu y el incondicional amor de su madre, el niño era más tranquilo

El ronroneo de un motor para enfrente de la casa llamó la atención de ambos, naruto se coloco de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, casi se le sale el alma cuando ve a sasuke. ¿que hacía a las 12 de la noche en su hogar?, toma su teléfono y lo llama.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta cuando ve que el moreno descuelga su teléfono

 _-quiero verte, ven baja y damos una vuelta-_ sasuke sonreía mirando hacia la ventana

-vale, dame 5 minutos y bajo- cuelga, mira a yagura- escúchame, vuelve a la cama pronto ya sabes que mañana iremos de compras

-de acuerdo- yagura se pierde por el pasillo.

Naruto sube a su habitación y busca algo rápido para ponerse, un chándal negro con su respectiva chaqueta y zapatos negros. baja de nuevo y sale a paso rápido para acercarse a sasuke y abrazarlo - Sabes que mañana nos graduamos ¿no? y que debemos descansar.

-lo se, pero últimamente hemos estado tan centrados en ponernos al día con el instituto que siento que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos- hace un tierno puchero- y tu cada nada te vas con tus amigos, me siento desplazado ¿es que no podéis comer comida normal?- pregunta mientras abrazaba a su rubio por el cuello

-si podemos, pero no nos da los suficientes nutrientes que necesitamos. es mejor cazar algo- naruto miraba los labios del uchiha- Cuando nos vayamos, estarás mucho tiempo con nosotros así que seras parte también de eso.

-eso espero- sasuke acerca su nariz y la rosa con la de su novio- vamonos… prometo traerte pronto- se separan y con una elegancia casi calculada se monta en su preciosa moto cross azul metalizado y como si fuera un niño dice- montate y sostente

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al escucharle hablar de esa manera- ¿esta vez no hay cascos?- pregunta un poco curioso e inocente de lo que sasuke tenía planeado para él esa noche. pero se montó en la moto abrazando al moreno y colocando su nariz en el cogote de su novio oliendo el suave olor de su perfume.

-neg, así lo hacen los mejores- cuando sasuke pone en marcha la moto. y la levanta en una llanta

-¡OHHH MIERDA!- naruto se abraza con fuerza temiendo por su vida - ¡VAS MUY RÁPIDO SASUKE, BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- como sasuke es tan puto, se desvía y entra a un parque donde hay rampas de patinaje y sin miedo entra al circuito poniendo a patinar el motor en un fierro.

Paraba la moto en la llanta de adelante y se dejaba caer por la rampa. aprovechando para subir a toda velocidad y elevarse en el aire soltando el manillar.

A esas alturas naruto ya había dejado de abrazarlo y se sostenía de la rejilla de su asiento para disfrutar del momento con sasuke.

Salieron del parque a toda velocidad - ¿te atreves a pararte conmigo en la moto?- pregunta el moreno mientras se detiene y mirando a su chico que tenía una expresión relajada.

-dale- la moto se vuelve a poner en marcha y cuando volvieron a tener una velocidad considerable el rubio pregunta-¿¡CÓMO LO HACEMOS!?

-¡TU PRIMERO!- naruto con agilidad y acostumbrándose a la velocidad se paró en la moto abriendo lo brazos, luego sasuke también se puso de pie y sin abrir los brazos se da la vuelta quedándose viendo al rubio. el deseo chispeaban de sus ojos negros, se acerca para besarlo con anhelo.

-mmm- naruto también cerró los brazos y los acomodo alrededor del moreno correspondiendo su beso- ¡te amo!- sonríe rompiendo el beso mientras no paraban de mirarse.

Sasuke sonrió como tonto enamorado y su mirada se desvía hacia la policía que ya venía siguiéndolos, se vuelve acomodar con agilidad y naruto también- ¡NOS SIGUEN LA POLI!- hace gruñir su motor fuertemente y acelera más para empezar a alejarse.

-¡ACELERA HACIA EL MURO!- señala el rubio con el dedo - ¡Y CONFÍA EN MÍ!- el uchiha no duda y pone a toda velocidad la moto. y cuando menos se imaginó se levantaron por el aire pasando el muro. miro a naruto viendo las tres colas girar con fuerza.

Freno en seco y sonrió - eres increíble- dice besándolo

-ya se que soy perfecto- alarde de su encanto moviendo las colas

-eh tampoco te tires muchas flores- dice volviendo a acomodarse para volver a ponerse en marcha.

Estuvieron paseando por la ciudad ya más tranquilos. naruto lo abrazaba casi estrechando en sus brazos - ¿te gusta mucho la velocidad no?

-quizás

-no sabía que eras tan loquito, eso o te quieres vengar de mi por portarme tan mal- el moreno niega divertidamente y frena en seco haciendo que se levante la moto hacia adelante

-quién sabe, últimamente no eres el mismo así que yo no sé qué esperar de ti- sasuke como puede se las ingenia para darse la vuelta y sentarse mirando hacia naruto- ¿que está sucediendo naruto? te veo más sumergido en ti que en la realidad.

-yo… estoy evitando cosas, solo eso.- pero sus palabras parecían que no le llegaban al moreno- escucha, antes de que tuviera la tercer cola estaba recibiendo recuerdos de mi antepasado. ahora solo los estoy bloqueando porque no me interesa nada de lo que haya sucedido, ya que sea lo que sea que haya provocado todo esto. fue algo malo y solo no quiero saberlo- el moreno le escuchaba atentamente, no entendía muy bien todo lo que sucedía pero sabía que algo perturbaba a su rubio

-¿tienes miedo?

-tengo miedo de no creer que pueda hacerlo. además algo nos está buscando, estoy seguro que viene por nosotros. por gaara, fuu, yagura y por mi finalmente- sus ojos azules miran la profundidad de los negros- me da miedo que tu estés ahí cuando todo esto pase.

-¿quien amor? ¿Quien viene?- pregunta un poco preocupado, pero naruto solo desvió la mirada a alguna parte del suelo- escucha...tu eres increíblemente fuerte, puedes hacer cualquier cosa y yo se que si algo así llega a pasar, tú me protegerás. nos protegerás a todos- sube su mano lentamente hasta posarse en sus mejillas y rozar sus marquitas- además, para que estés más tranquilo yo en esos momento huiré. lejos… y así tu y los demás harán bien su trabajo. solo debes de confiar en ti

-lo se- suspira un poco angustiado- solo...nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti- cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto de su mano- aunque yo cambie

-no importa cómo termine todo esto o lo que pasara- sasuke hablaba seguro de sí mismo- yo aceptaré todos esos cambios de ti, si te vuelves bueno esta bien. y si te vuelves malo también… pero ámame- se inclina un poquito para alcanzar a rozar sus labios- así como yo te amo a ti

Ninguno dice nada más, naruto abraza fuertemente a sasuke y lo sienta entre sus piernas para acomodarse bien y profundizar el contacto. sus lenguas empezaron a jugar sensualmente en un apasionado y jugoso beso.

-¿qué haces?- sasuke rompe el beso y una amplia sonrisa se pinta en sus labios cuando siente su moto rugir

-nos vamos, y tu me debes una espléndida y gloriosa acorrida. así que piensa como lo vas a hacer- dice poniendo el cambio de la moto para empezar a desplazarse.

El cabello de sasuke golpeaba sobre sus mejillas, sentía los suaves y delicados besos sobre su cuello. las frías manos desplazarse por debajo de su torso y en el mismo movimiento liberando el nudo de su pantalon para poder sacar su flácido pene.

Sasuke puso una de sus manos en su boca y libero un gran escupitajo para volver a ponerla en el pene de naruto y empezar a masajear. al mismo tiempo empezó a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja provocando escalofríos al rubio y con su otra mano libre pellizcaba y hacia delicados círculos alrededor de uno de los pezones de naruto.

-ummm- se estremecía empezando a excitarse rápidamente- joder quiero follarte- susurra en el oído del moreno que tuvo una reacción rápida y se desabrocho los pantalones para sacarlos como podía quitándose por turnos los zapatos para volverlos a ponerlos. y cuando ya estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, el pantalón se lo amarro en la cadera- pero… cuanta resistencia pones

-yo…- saca de su chaqueta un pequeño sobre de lubricante, lo abre con los dientes y lo pone todo en el pene del rubio- quería hacer esto contigo desde antes… de salir- lo que sobró del lubricante lo puso en su entrada y se posicionó como pudo encima de naruto para empezar a meterlo poco a poco.

-jo der- inconscientemente acelera más del placer que empezaba a sentir. y en una profunda agonía sasuke logró ponerlo todo dentro- ¿como estas?- susurra percibiendo una carcajada por parte del uchiha

-me siento completo- dice empezando a moverse y a gemir sin poder evitarlo- me encanta ahh… ahh…- se sostiene de los hombros de naruto. el poderoso rugir de su propia moto y la velocidad que empezaba a tener la situación era afrodisíaco.

Sus labios se buscan con hambre- ummm…- naruto sentía que iba a explotar del placer- no puedo más, me vengo- sasuke aumenta la velocidad de su cabalgada- ¡UMMMM! ¡POR KAMI!- y lo suelta todo dentro de su chico.

Tuvo que frenar para tomar el aire -¿te ha gustado?- preguntó sasuke mientras liberaba la unión

-ha sido ufff…- se estremece - ¿a ti?

-bueno…- el uchiha se echa para atrás dejando verse aun erecto - quizás alguien se corrió muy rápido- las mejillas del rubio se sonrojan al máximo

-maldición- se baja de la moto indignado y se acomoda los pantalones- ven aquí

-no… he decidido que esta noche no me correré- sasuke imita los movimientos de su chico y se desamarra los pantalones de su cintura para empezar a vestirse

-oh eso si que no…

 _5 minutos despues_

Un grupo de amigos iban paseando en el nuevo coche de uno de estos. tenían la música a tope y al girar la siguiente esquina se encuentra a un par de novios gays. Prácticamente el rubio estaba agachado frente del moreno que estaba recostado de los codos en una moto y le estaban comiendo todo lo que se dice la polla mientras se corría a chorros y gritaba del placer

-¡WOW!- gritaron todos pasando lentamente por la calle y haciendo sonar la bocina y haciéndole dar una ataque de nervios al uchiha

Naruto se relamía los labios sonriendo juguetes. y sasuke estaba rojo como un tomate- eres horrible- susurro el uchiha vistiéndose rápidamente entre temblores y una incontrolable vergüenza

-tu al contrario sabes magnífico- dice limpiándose un dedo de su mano donde había caído también semen. sonríe al ver al moreno temblar de los nervios- hey… ven aquí- se acerca y lo abraza- tranquilo ya ha pasado- besa su cuello para que se tranquilice- ¿quieres que vaya y los mate? así nadie nos había visto en esta situación- sasuke le miró a los ojos pensando que estaba bromeando. pero naruto realmente hablaba en serio

-no… no es necesario, solo me dio mucha vergüenza- dice terminándose de arreglar para montarse en la moto y detrás de él naruto.

Sasuke manejo hasta la casa del rubio pues ya era considerablemente tarde

-me ha gustado la vuelta, muchas gracias- dice el rubio bajándose y besándole la mejilla

-ha estado interesante, nos vemos mañana- antes de que se fuera tomó al rubio del cuello de su chándal y lo beso apasionadamente - te amo…- dice entre pequeños besos entrecortados

-yo a ti también sasu…- ambos se miran y entonces sasuke solo se aleja y se va a casa.

Cuando naruto estaba solo miro con los ojos rojos el árbol que estaba enfrente de su casa- ¿porque nos estas siguiendo?- dice hablándole a lo que sea que estaba escondido ahí

-estoy viendo como ustedes 2 caen en los mismos errores del pasado- kaguya se dejó mostrar- miró con recelo el brazo del rubio y los diamantes que estaban brillando- ¿que le has hecho a mi precioso colmillo de oro?

-limpiarme el culo con el cada que siento que me quiere arrancar el brazo- contestó violentamente sin dejarse inmutar del poderoso poder que tenía esa presencia

-agg que asco de persona te has vuelto. antes tenías más modales y estabas lleno de vida y de amor- dice ella acercándose curiosamente al rubio- veo que ahora estás tomando otro camino diferente

-si has venido a hablarme del pasado que tanto trabajo estoy bloqueando, ya te puedes ir subiendo a tu escoba y perderte brujilda- naruto se cruza de brazos

-vaya vaya… ahora me resultas más… atractivo que antes- un escalofrío subió por toda la espalda del rubio al notar como esos ojos blancos parecían desnudarle - pero te enamoraste de uno demis hombres, ¿no lo sabías? no se que ha estado haciendo colmillo y el porque no te muestra lo que ha pasado ...- se acerca demasiado cortando todo el espacio vital del rubio- y lo decapite en tus narices...

bum bum

 _ **Continuará**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fox-Fur**

 **Capítulo 8: el comienzo del viaje**

bum bum

La cuarta cola se manifestó como un golpe. naruto entonces lo vio más claro; esta cola hacia que el actuara sin miedo ni arrepentimientos. ahora ya no se preguntaba si estaba bien o no, solo seguía su instinto de odio. porque después de todo ese era el sentimiento que lo regía y cada vez sentía más suyo.

Correspondió la mirada de ella, sus ojos rojos brillaban de deseo - entonces…- alza ambas manos y las pone en el rostro de kaguya colocando los pulgares en sus pálidas mejillas para acariciar lentamente viendo como se le pintan de rosado- no te dije antes que…- corta el espacio que había entre sus labios. mira con una sensualidad calculada la boca de la mujer que se sentía en el séptimo cielo entre esos brazos- que…- rosa muy sutilmente. como un invisible toquecito en la otra boca sin llegar realmente a besarle - que no quería saber nada del pasado

-¡UHM!- kaguya sintió dos colas atravesarla por el abdomen

-¿y tú vienes diciendo estas cosas?- la tercera cola la mete desde la espalda saliendo por en medio de los senos de la mujer- ¿no me has escuchado verdad?- por último la cuarta cola atraviesa también su espalda saliendo casi por el cuello.

Ella subió su mano y con fuerza le rasguño la cara dejando 2 marcas verticales - todo terminara igual que antes naruto- él sonríe y la toma del cabello con fuerza

-no quiero escuchar "el antes" ¿no entiendes?- arrugó la nariz viendo como ella se iba desapareciendo poco a poco

-el colmillo te consumirá- lo último que se aprecio de su rostro fue una sutil sonrisa

-tks, maldita sea… tenemos que irnos de la ciudad lo antes posible- entra a casa y se encuentra a yagura con los ojos rojos y sus tres colas tiesas. se acerca rápidamente a él carga entre sus brazos para salir a correr hacia su habitación- tranquilo por favor, no te descontroles aquí- le suplica acariciando su cabeza para tratar de calmarlo.

A los minutos llegaron gaara y fuu, entraron por la ventana preocupados de que el rubio no se encontrara bien -estoy bien- afirma el acercándose a los otros dos para abrazarlos. dejando al niño en medio de los tres

-esto es real ¿no? realmente nos están buscando naruto- gaara acaricia la mejilla rasguñada del rubio, esta no se estaba curando como normalmente lo haría otra clase de herida- ¿que vamos a hacer?

-lo que habíamos planeado. irnos- dice fuu separándose y mirando con sus ojos rojos la inmensidad que se extendía a través de la ventana- nos van a matar como sigamos en una sola ubicación. necesitamos movernos

-mañana es la graduación- dice gaara un poco triste de suponer lo que todo esto significa

-quedarse en un suicidio- aseguró el rubio mirando a sus amigos, los cuatro estaban conectados de una manera muy fuerte- debemos encontrar a los que faltan, si ella los encuentra antes que yo y se deshace de ellos ¿a quién le doy el diamante?- dice poniendo a yagura en los brazos de fuu. luego se quita el guante dejando ver su piel ya negra por el constante azote que esta daba- estos necesitan su dueño

-por kami naruto, eso tiene muy mala pinta- asegura la chica evitando que yagura mirara la fuerte escena- ya mi amor, tranquilo- lo acuna entre sus brazos para hacerlo dormir rápidamente

-duele, siento que me están quemando vivo- asegura el rubio volviendo a ocultarse el brazo, cada vez necesitaba un guante más largo para tapar más de su antebrazo. pero con la aparición de la cuarta cola, la oscuridad de esa pulsera se estaba expandió casi llegando al hombro. ahora sería un problema ocultarlo de sasuke.

La voz del pasillo y los suaves golpes en la puerta alarmaron a los chicos- naruto ¿hijo mío? ¿yagura está contigo?- todos se miraron como pensando si contestar o no

-si madre, está conmigo- dice tranquilo el rubio mientras buscaba una camisa para ocultar la oscuridad de su cuerpo. después camina hacia la puerta y la abre. ya conocía a su madre.

-¿sucede algo? escuche un ruido muy…¿quien te araño la cara?- cuando los ojos de ella se posan en los otros 2 jóvenes, se queda muda- así que… al final os vais…- sus ojos azules miraron con preocupación a su hijo y vuelve a preguntar - ¿quién te hizo eso?- casi se escuchaba un diminuto hilo de rabia. solo imaginar que alguien le ponía un pelo a su hijo le daba vértigo emocional.

-madre yo…- naruto no tenía ni idea de cómo su madre podía ser tan perspicaz- estoy bien- asegura evitando que ella lo viera de ese lado del rostro- estaré bien.

-yo se que estarás bien, sobreviviste 6 meses solo en el bosque, ¿crees que no se que clase de hijo tengo? solo que quisiera que contaras más con la opinión de tus padres para tomar estas decisiones… no se… nos tienes como apartados de todo lo que sucede. no mantienes aquí, solo te vas y vuelves cuando lo crees necesario. no se nada de ti y tu no me dices nada. aveces siento que realmente perdí a mi hijo- gaara y fuu se miraron incómodos, nunca imaginaron presenciar algo así. y aunque no estaba siendo grosera y sus palabras tenían justificación, aquello también sonó como un regaño para ellos. ya que también habían cambiado y de alguna manera solo pensaban en ellos. pero todos con la ilusión de encontrar a los que faltan y luego poder ir a cazar y jugar en el bosque que eran donde más relajados se sentían. el solo pensar en eso; todos juntos les daba una razón para vivir, y no solo una razón cualquiera. una única que gaara y fuu iban a llevar a cabo junto con naruto y ¿por que no?, quién tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. pero sus padres… ellos no deben de saber todo esto. era un secreto.

-lo mejor en estos casos madre, es que no sepas nada- y naruto como si recibiera y rigiera esos pensamientos, los ejecuta alejando a sus padres de todo esto. los azules ojos de kushina le miraron con resignación

-espero que por tu falta de comunicación, no te pierdas de _**otros sucesos importantes en la vida**_ \- una fugaz mirada de rabia es lanzada hacia los ojos de su hijo. luego después lo mira con infinito amor y a todos los demás con cariño, después de todo eran los primeros amigos que su hijo tenía. pero no entendía porque tanto secretismo. y lo de yagura ya ni preguntar quería. todo era muy complicado y solo con ver los ojos azules de su hijo lo sabía y entendía que era imposible sacarle algo mas- te amo hijo, buenas noches chicos.

-buenas noches…- contestan los jóvenes un poco incómodos

-buenas noches madre- y naruto vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

o-o-o

Lejos de ahí, más bien en las montañas llegaba zabuza a la casa del uchiha y entraba por el balcón. camina rápidamente hacia la habitación de haku encontrándolo durmiendo tranquilamente.

Siendo lo más amable posible lo sacude y el chico se despereza mirándolo para después sonreír- estaba soñando contigo- dice en una tierna expresión que dejó confundido a zabuza- por favor… no desaparezcas otra vez- acaricia su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, luego la puntea suavemente y frunce el ceño. quizás ya había despertado y ese hombre si era real - ¡JODER!- y salta de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el culo- ¿a qué has venido?- dice acomodándose su pijama- si vienes por yagura el ya no está, puedes irte.

-debemos irnos- dice el hombre con una expresión sombría

-no, te puedes ir tu- zabuza arruga el entrecejo y se acerca peligrosamente agarrándolo del cabello para zarandearle y hacer que lo mirara fijamente

-escúchame, Gato viene y te va a matar

-pues bien- las delicadas manos se sostenían de la mano que halaba su cabello

-¿estas muy valiente?- pregunta mirándolo fríamente

-no, solo que prefiero estar muerto antes de irme contigo. maldito animal- escupe con odio haku tratando de no doblegarse al dolor que le provocaba el que lo jalaran de lo cabellos. zabuza pareció entenderlo y lo soltó mirándolo con una fugaz culpa en sus ojos

-no lo pongas difícil, si no vienes te llevare a la fuerza- el tono de su voz dejaba claro que no estaba bromeando

-¿que? hace unas semanas solo querías matarme y ¿ahora quieres llevarme contigo? discúlpame pero no te entiendo, no entiendo que estas haciendo ni que rayos se cruza por tu cabeza para tomar estas decisiones por mi. yo veré que hago y…

Noqueado

zabuza suspiro un poco agobiado y lo cargó para salir de la habitación y de la casa llevándolo a la camioneta en la que esa noche había llegado. Se irían a otra ciudad y pensaría claramente qué hacer después.

o-o-o

-bien entonces esto queda así- fuu se acomoda su cabello tras las orejas- en cuanto salga de mi graduación, iré a por la caravana que está cerca de mi lugar y pasaré por vosotros- al final de todo. ellos habían decidido tener ese recuerdo aunque se estuvieran jugando la vida

-esperaremos hasta las 8 que abran las tiendas, debemos comprar ropa- asegura gaara- pasarás sobre las 12 del día a por nosotros y de ahí salimos rápidamente de la ciudad

-debemos comprar comida para sasuke y agua- dijo naruto tomando su teléfono para avisarle a su chico lo que estaba sucediendo, eran las 3 de la mañana.

-vale, si lo tenemos claro no debemos perder tiempo, tenemos solo 4 horas para dormir

Naruto estaba en la mitad de su cama, yagura encima de él, fuu a su izquierda y gaara a su derecha, parecía que estaban todos incómodos pero realmente se les había hecho costumbre dormir así y por extraño que pareciera todos se acomodan y quedaban relajados bien posicionados.

En el bosque una vez de acampada todos llevaron sus sacos, y al final terminaron durmiendo igual y encima del césped.

o-o-o-o

La graduación fue, algo nostálgica. kushina no podía evitar ver a su hijo. todo lo que pasó y sin embargo él había podido graduarse y superar todos los obstáculos que surgieron. no podía estar más orgullosa, solo necesitaba a su marido ahí con ella y seria perfecto.

-cariño- unas firmes manos la abrazaban de la cintura- ¿le has dicho el regalo de graduación que le tenemos a naruto?- dice acariciando su vientre bajo- hola pequeño yagura- saluda al niño acariciándole los cabellos

-hola- contesta con una tierna sonrisa

-has podido venir...- los ojos tristes de ella le miraron directo- no he podido decirlo… él parece que no tiene cabeza para nosotros y…- aprieta un pequeño sobre entre sus manos, kushina también pensó que realmente debía y que usar eso como castigo no era justo.

-naruto siempre piensa en nosotros, quizás por eso esta aislados de sus problemas- su voz parecía la brisa del verano, tranquila y relajante- hoy estas hermosa- susurra mirándola como si esa mujer fuera todo su universo

-minato…- ella se sonroja y después le sonríe- tu también estas muy guapo

-¿que dices? esta es mi ropa de trabajo- ambos se miran como la primera vez- no seas tan dura con naruto ¿si?- acaricia su mejilla- ya veras que, nos enteraremos a su debido tiempo- se para a su lado y mira hacia su hijo que ya lo había previsto desde lo lejos y sonreía lleno de gratitud

-¡FELICIDADES A LOS RECIÉN GRADUADOS!- naruto y gaara se abrazaron y saltaron emocionados.

Sasuke miraba a su madre, y por supuesto a su hermano que le sonreía orgullo. aun no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. aunque se tuviera que ir...

 _ **o-o-o-Un par de horas antes en la mansión uchiha-o-o-o**_

Itachi cruzó la puerta de su casa, había estado de viaje mucho tiempo pero jamas se perderá la graduación de su hermano. claro que después de hablar con su madre estaba preocupado.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE REPROCHARME NADA!- eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana e itachi estaba hablando seriamente con sasuke, mientras este estaba arreglando un maletín con algo de ropa y cosas personales. claro está que empezaron a discutir.

-no grites hermano que no estoy sordo, solo no entiendo porque insistes tanto en meterte en ese mundo de las carreras y en estar encima de una moto como si dependieras de ello- el mayor trataba de no dejarse intimidar de la furiosa mirada de sasuke- ¡y ahora te vas! ¿se lo has dicho a mamá?

-me gustan las motos ya te lo dije- dice un poco más calmado y metiendo cosas en su maletín- y no le he dicho esto a madre porque apenas surgió- el moreno estaba ya agobiado, esos días la situación en su familia parecía que tenía espinas. por todo querían ponerle problema y todo era malo.

Cuando naruto le dijo que ese mismo día tenían pensado salir. y cuando sasuke leyó el mensaje a las 5 de la mañana que se levantó a tomar agua, se olvidó de dormir y empezó a arreglar cosas.

-¿surgió? ¿quien sasuke? ¿quién te está diciendo que te vayas de aquí?- trato de mirar fijamente a su hermano, y cuando lo logró observó algo extraño, algo que empezaba a serle visible para él en ese mismo momento pues juraría que hace 2 minutos eso no estaba. sus ojos por un momento se detienen y miran con cuidado el cuello de su pequeño hermano, esa zona brillaba con luz propia. se quedó pensativo y luego se alejo -hermano… a mi madre le dará algo, por favor piensa bien lo que haces- ahora debía aparentar.

-no uses a mi mami como una barrera porque ello no me detendrá. solo quiero irme y hacer mi vida sin preocuparme, ¿no puedo? es que tu… ¿nunca sentiste eso? esas ganas de romper las reglas y hacer cosas que, bueno algunas son malas pero otras realmente valen la pena -el fuego se notaba por cada fibra de sasuke- esa ganas de estallar el mundo… es que… ¿nunca lo sentiste?- itachi sonrió por las palabras que usó su hermano, esas mismas palabras. " _ **esas ganas de estallar el mundo"**_

-se de lo que hablas- el mayor se sienta en el escritorio de su hermano- casi nunca termina bien. pero si lo he vivido -hace una pausa dramática- algunas veces no iba a trabajar y me escapaba- el uchiha mayor sonrió -padre no lo sabe pero, estuve detenido casi 15 días por…- ya había hablando de más -en fin, supongo que no soy nadie para detenerte pero por favor sasuke, no corras más. me da miedo verte volar con un vehículo terrestre, ¿por que no usas un avión para eso? no… ¡tiene que ser una moto!

-ummm es mas divertido así- contesta sonriendo. por fin conoce una nueva parte de su hermano -pero por ahora, no haré nada de eso. solo confía en mi- ambos se vuelven a mirar. itachi sentía algo mágico al verlo y esa luz destellando le daban escalofríos ¿que carajos había pasado con sasuke? pero si duda miedo no tenía.

-llámame donde sea que estés hermanito- se acerca y lo abraza- a propósito, felicidades por graduarte y espero que no te equivoques sasuke, porque esto apenas empieza

-her… hermano tus ojos…- itachi se separa y se mira al espejo. luego se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida

-estoy bien, nos vemos después. tengo que descansar- y sale disparado de la habitación.

Sasuke pudo jurar que había visto sus ojos rojos - mmmrrr- se sacude de los escalofríos- eso sí fue raro.

 _ **o-o-o-Presente-o-o-o**_

-felicidades hijo- mikoto se acerca a su hijo cuando este bajó del escenario y lo abrazo

-madre yo… me iré en unos minutos y no se cuando volveré- mikoto parpadeo muchas veces tratando de controlar el fluir de sus lágrimas- no… no llores madre por favor

-no hijo…- ella sollozo- si quieres irte esta bien- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como cascadas

-madre, por favor no llores, ha dicho que volverá- itachi la abraza con su brazo derecho

-tu también te iras mañana, y yo ya no tendré hijos que cuidar pues ambos son dos hombres hechos y derechos- un incontrolable puchero se pone en sus labios

-pero madre, si eres muy joven ¿porque no tienes otro bebé?- pregunta sasuke inocente de sus palabras. o bueno no tanto pero tampoco estaba mal tener un hermanito pequeño ¿no?

-porque estoy enojada con tu padre- los tres se miran y sonríen, ella se sonroja y vuelve a abrazar a su hijo- antes de que te vayas. ¿me presentas a tu novio?- sasuke sintió que todo su cuerpo flotó en el abismo de la vergüenza

-emmm- ella le miraba casi implorando-¿lo sabes?- mikoto asiente y entonces él suspira

-es más, se que ese rubio que esta haya- hace un pequeño y sutil movimiento con su cabeza- soy tu madre sasuke, se todo lo que pasa.

-ummm…- mira a itachi y este le sonríe

-si yo también lo se, hermano se te nota a leguas- eso y que la marca de su cuello soltaba una energía que se conectaba con el rubio. cosa que sus ojos veían claramente.

-arg mierda mierda mierda- sasuke se aleja soltando un millar de mierdas- mierda mierda mierda- toma del brazo a naruto y lo hala sin darse cuenta que lo sacaba de su círculo familiar y que todos estos se le quedaron viendo- mierda mierda mierda

-¿sasuke que pasa?- naruto sonríe de lado y entonces ve a esas otras 2 personas y cuando sus ojos se conectan con itachi el tiempo se detuvo por tres segundos. su pulsera expulso energía roja.

-naruto- sasuke señala al rubio con la palma de su mano- madre, hermano

-es muy guapo- dice mikoto observando al rubio que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sasuke

-mucho gusto, soy- mira de reojo al moreno y ya que lo metió en esa situación incomoda, dejaría claro su lugar- el novio de su hijo sasuke- ahora fue el turno del uchiha para que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Mikoto sonrió complacida de la situación- ya puedes retirarte hijo, seguro esto te debe ser incomodo, espero que tengas algún día tiempo de aceptarme a beber un café- su mirada pasó a esa que, cuando la vio en su tiempo a sasuke, naruto pensó que había heredado de algún hombre pero no, esa mirada era tétrica y le daba un miedo de cojones y era de esa mujer- cuida a mi niño.

-si por supuesto- contesta perturbado, luego mira a itachi que no había cambiado su semblante. sus ojos parecía que le preguntaban un millar de cosas y no paraba de mirar su brazo. como si pudieran ver algo más a través del traje que llevaba puesto

-esto, disculpe ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?- pregunta itachi, aquel seria un buen momento para saber de ese hombre que le intrigaba

-¿hermano que haces?- sasuke parecía consternado y un poco confundido

-tranquilo no te lo robare- el uchiha sonrió y se aleja. cuando ya esta lo suficientemente retirado de todos suelta todas sus preguntas -¿que eres? ¿qué es esa energía maligna que se está comiendo tu brazo? y ¿por que estas conectado a sasuke? ¿está mi hermano a salvo contigo? emites mucha oscuridad.

-los uchihas, algo me dice que no son personas normales- naruto se muestra como es- ¿por que tu puedes verme y sasuke no? ¿quién ese esa mujer que está con uno de ustedes? ¿por que parece que el poder ha sido divido en vuestra familia y personas como tu padre y los demás uchihas no puedan percibir? ¿por que tu si? ¿porque sasuke no? ¿por que? muchas preguntas ¿no?- itachi hasta la fecha nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de eso con nadie. intuía que lo iban a tachar de loco pues esos síntomas que él ha tenido, siempre fueron tachados de mitos. un poder que ya no estaba. ¿por que el si?

-eres un Dios- asegura y mira al pelirrojo y al niño- ellos son tus soldados

-ellos son mi familia- gruñe- ¿y tu que? ¿qué es esa mierda roja que emana tu cuerpo? pobre de ti… ¿creíste que eras el único especial?

-¿rojo?

-¿ah no te puedes ver?- muchas preguntas, muchas… pero parecía que el tiempo que tenían no era suficiente. y más cuando llegó una caravana negra último modelo siendo arrastrada por una camioneta negra, del cual se bajó fuu vestida de una forma bastante provocadora.

-¡YA SHI, MIS BEBÉS SE HAN GRADUADO!- Una micro falda blanca que mostraba todo lo que era ¡todo! de su micro tanguita verde fosforito, un top verde que dejaba marcar sus pezones y unas botas blancas que subían hasta sus rodillas. todos la miraron caminar de forma juguetona hacia naruto y salta encima abrazándolo con las piernas- felicidades cariño- gruñe mirándolo con un hambre infinita.

Porque si, ella amaba llamar la atención.

-¡AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO!- sasuke le pone una mano en el hombro y la despega -mio.- sentencia

-deja tus celos que yo se que este hombre es tuyo- todos observaban con sorpresa la escena- ¡¿QUE ES ESTE PELUCHOTE QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ?!- mira a itachi y sin previsiones le salta encima- ummm ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- el mayor alza una ceja al sentir a la chica en sus brazos

-si quieres- contesta divertido

-deja de ser tan perra y contrólate- aparece gaara ahora despegando a la chica del hombre- discúlpenla, es que hoy está muy salida.

-ay que mala leche te traes, una pena fíjate que me encontré algo tuyo de camino- en esas baja sai del auto y el cuerpo de gaara se vuelve plastilina.

No habían hablado. es verdad… hace bastante. pero no porque no quisiera; solo que se fue pasando y pasando y al final le pareció ridículo hablarle.

Gaara se acerca a sus hermanos y se despide de ellos, luego sube a la caravana y detrás de él sube sai

-estos no pierden el tiempo- susurra ella divertida - bueno ¿nos vamos?- a lo lejos se ve yagura correr entre todos y saltarle encima- ola mi bebe, ¿como va todo? que guapito te ves con ese trajecito- camina hacia la familia de naruto y los saluda para al mismo tiempo despedirse de ellos y hacer que yagura también se despedirá- no te demores mucho- y sube al auto con el pequeño para esperar a los que faltaban.

-sasuke, debemos irnos- dijo naruto mirando por última vez a itachi -lo cuidare- mira a mikoto -un placer- y ya que sasuke había tenido el valor de presentarlo a su familia, él iba también a aprovechar el momento- sasuke ven, necesito presentarte a alguien.

El uchiha se despidió de su madre y hermano para irse con naruto- ven te llevo eso- dice el rubio quitándole el maletín que tenía el moreno

-no soy una mujer, puedo hacerlo solo- niega y un poco nervioso por lo que iba a suceder.

-madre, padre- el rubio les mira ambos- mi novio sasuke

Minato sonrió y kushina también - ¡un placer joven!- dice el mayor mirándolo detenidamente, y antes de hacer más bochornosa la situación para el uchiha de cara colorada añadió- tenemos que irnos hijo.

-si, ten hijo, felicidades por la graduación- kushina le entrega un sobre blanco el cual naruto guardó en el bolsillo de su americana

-gracias padres- se acerca y los abraza fuertemente, luego ve a su novio que estaba prácticamente plantado en el suelo. seguro teniendo una crisis de nervios al no poder emitir palabra alguna- ¿sasuke?

-un placer conocerlos- dice por fin el uchiha- ¿que sucede naruto?

-nos vamos

Todos se vuelven a despedir y así naruto y sasuke suben a la caravana.

-¿no es un poco exagerada?- cuestionó el moreno sentándose en el sofá y mirando todo con asombro.

-¿que dices? es perfecta- añade gaara acostándose en una de las 4 camas (en forma de camarote) que tenia el vehículo por dentro en el extremo derecho. se abrazaba a sai como un oso. esa zona donde estaban las camas, había un armario.

Al instante llega fuu - bueno, yagura quédate aquí que tengo que conducir- y se va cerrando la puerta. yagura suspira y va hacia el sofá y se sienta mirando a sasuke fijamente. en cuestión de 1 minuto ya se estaban moviendo.

 _ **El viaje por fin había comenzando. un largo largo viaje que se venía por delante.**_

Continuando con la descripción, la caravana contaba con un sofá gigante en el otro extremo que también podían pasar por camas pues este era bastante amplio. un baño, una pequeña nevera, una pequeña cocina. y bastantes cajones por encima. tenían espacio para guardar cosas como locos.

-¿Cuánto costó todo esto?- cuestionó el moreno incómodo

-pues sinceramente no podemos decirlo, pero hemos reunido todos los ahorros que teníamos. la camioneta también la compramos- sasuke sonrió

-vaya, si no te conociera bien diría que habéis robado un banco para comprar este animal- el rubio sonríe de forma maligna y se sienta al lado del uchiha

-quién sabe, quizás eso hicimos- dice de forma bastante provocativa.

-¿quién te hizo eso en la cara?- así es, sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta que esa marca estaba ahí, le preocupo pues generalmente y era testigo de que a su novio se le curaban las heridas a los minutos. en cambio está apenas estaba cicatrizando.

-tuve un accidente

-¡JODER NARUTO!- dijo un poco molesto. su mentira era obvia

-eres muy curioso- le mira y con su mano acaricia los labios de sasuke- me lo hizo una mujer, porque la estaba rechazando.

-¿y qué clase de mujer te araña la cara y te deja ese par de rayas?, ¿una bruja?, ¿una diosa?, ¿una sailor moon?- sasuke parecía empezar a sacar conclusiones- ¿acaso estoy compitiendo contra algo sobrenatural para poder tenerte? ¿yo un simple humano?

Naruto no pudo más y estallo en risas

-era una diosa- contestó yagura indiferente a la situación- una mujer malvada que expulsa una energía más oscura de la cual expulsa el amo en este momento- el rubio se dejó de reír y miró al pequeño con rabia- además nos está buscando para matarnos y robarnos nuestros bijuus.

-¡SERÁS BOCAZAS!- el rubio saltó encima del pequeño y así ambos empezaron a forcejear y a gruñir.

Entre todo eso un sobre salto y terminó a los pies de sasuke que se estaba deprimiendo de saber la clase de competencia se imaginaba iba a tener, y tratando de desglosar toda la información que había soltado el pequeño.

Toma el sobre entre sus manos y lo observa detenidamente - naruto - dice llamando la atención del rubio -se te cayó esto- el rubio se aleja del pequeño y despelucado yagura para tomar el sobre

-ah si, mis padres me lo dieron- dice sentándose de nuevo al lado de sasuke ya abriéndolo, saca una tarjeta que parecía un poco infantil pues tenía angelitos en forma de bebés - ¿qué es esto?- abre la tarjeta y lee rápidamente.

 _"Felicidades por tu graduación hermanito mayor"_

Primero se quedo como ido tratando de entender, luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas para finalmente ponerse a llorar.

lloro por no estar ahí con ellos, por haber sido tan mal hijo, y por ser consciente de que iba a perderse gran parte de ese proceso. se rompió tanto por dentro que yagura también se puso a llorar y corrió a abrazarlo. gaara se levanto de la cama y salio rápido hacia donde estaba el rubio para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Sasuke estaba un poco en shock por lo rápido que sucedió todo, naruto era muy bipolar. entonces le quito la tarjeta a su novio y leyó entendiendo la razón de sus lagrimas. no puedo evitarlo, se acerco y abrazo a su novio incluso si eso significaba abrazar a gaara.

 **Continuará.**

Bijuu-Jinchuuriki-Sentimiento

Shukaku-Gaara-Amor

Matatabi-Yugio-X

Izobu-Yagura-Sorpresa

Songoku-Roshi-X

Kokuo-Han-X

 **Saiken-Utakata-tristeza- (Mylo Muerte por SIDA)**

Choumei-Fuu-Deseo

Gyuky-killer bee-X

Kurama-Naruto-Odio


	9. Chapter 9

**Fox-Fur II**

-Debo descansar, ese miserable ha logrado lastimar con sus colas parte de mi- kaguya abría un portal temporal- te quedarás a cargo de la situación mientras yo me recupero, tienes a tu disposición a zetsu. ellos responden al uso de energía, en cuánto se manifieste, irán tras el rastro.

\- ¿por qué no vamos directo a por los que aún no han sido encontrados? - madara se servía una copa de vino

-porque no sabemos quiénes son ni dónde están, en este momento ellos son simples humanos. además… este naruto es diferente. ten cuidado- y ella desapareció en un portal.

 **Capítulo 9: Mylo**

-Quiero que se calme- Un policía estaba parado enfrente de una joven rubia que no había podido parar de llorar- Señorita hotaru necesitamos de su colaboración, ¿qué ha sucedido exactamente con el cuerpo del joven mylo?

-Un demonio se lo llevó- dijo ella estremeciéndose de solo recordarlo. pero, aun así; trato de narrar lo que, para su criterio, había sucedido. desde el inicio de ese día.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _La habían llamado informando de esa situación que la hizo moverse rápidamente hacia el hospital. corría por los pasillos mientras recordaba todo lo que había tenido con él, rezando que aún estuviera vivo pues las palabras de las enfermeras fueron claras, moriría en cualquier momento._

 _Abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya ante la visión - ¿por qué te hiciste esto? - la tierna voz de ex novia entraron por sus oídos- solo tienes que medicarte ¿tan difícil es?_

 _\- ¿qué haces aquí?, hotaru no…- respiraba rápidamente el joven que estaba postrado en una cama- no quiero que me veas así…- el trato de taparse, pero sus manos ya no respondían como el quería- hemos terminado hace mucho, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Mylo yo lo siento, de verdad. pero nunca he dejado de amarte, y aunque estés enfermo yo quería pasar ese tiempo contigo…además- ella trataba de no descontrolarse y llorar- me aleje porque tú me lo pediste, yo quiero estar contigo._

 _-estas loca …- muerde su boca para tratar de no llorar- ¿por qué amas a alguien que solo ha tomado decisiones equivocadas? - sus ojos que alguna vez fueron ámbar, ahora estaban grises y sin vida. hotaru aun así lo miro con una expresión risueña y contestó._

 _\- ¿qué hay debajo de lo más profundo del océano?, ¿existe vida en otros planetas?, ¿el universo tiene un final? - su voz era como una dulce melodía que le saco una sonrisa a mylo- ¿cómo meten las burbujitas en las botellas de gaseosa? ah no...- alza su mano buscando cómo explicarse- es que yo no lo se_

 _-je je je- sonreía viéndola a ella, a sus ojos azules y esos rizos dorados que caían por sus hombros le daban un aire angelical haciéndola ver viva._

 _-lo que quiero decir es que, lo que siento por ti no tiene una respuesta… solo está ahí quemándome por dentro- ambos se miraron con toda la tensión de ese amor, que nunca pudo ser consumido. y que nunca se podrá consumir pues mylo quiso alejarla lo que más pudo cuando se habían conocido._

 _-nunca quise que pasaras tu vida con una persona como yo… estoy enfermo y no podemos estar juntos. ya te lo había dicho…- respiraba para no ahogarse- además ya es tarde para mí, pero promete algo- alza su mano esperando a que ella la tome para entrelazar sus dedos- no quiero que te estanques aquí con mi recuerdo. vive… vuelve a enamorarte mi pequeña, y que esa persona te atesore y te haga feliz. todo lo feliz que yo nunca pude hacerte- ahora si sus ojos empezaban a apagarse, las últimas lágrimas empezaban a salir_

 _-nunca dejare de amarte mylo… y yo hubiese dado mi vida por ti- él sonríe_

 _-eres muy valiente, pero exactamente no te deje hacer eso porque… porque…_

 _\- ¿mylo? - sus ojos azules observaron como el empezó a convulsionar - ¡ENFERMERAS! ¡AYUDA! - ella temblaba, sabía que era el final, que por más que llegaran las enfermeras no podía hacer nada- ¡POR FAVOR! - y rompió a llorar cuando el cuerpo de él se sacudió por última vez._

 _Ese era el final de un joven de 26 años. ¿cómo se había infectado? nadie lo sabía. ¿por qué dejó de medicarse? la verdad es que el no dejo de hacerlo. por alguna razón que no pudieron explicar los doctores. la medicina ya no le hizo efecto. ¿familia? era huérfano. ¿cómo conoció a hotaru? más bien, como ella lo conoció a él. un día simplemente apareció y se le confeso._

 _Ella era insistente, muy insistente. lo que más le sorprendió fue que cuando él le dijo que estaba enfermo. ella ni se inmuto ni le demostró asco. solo estuvo ahí con él. haciéndolo reír._

 _Tiempo después de eso, mylo se dio cuenta de que la medicina ya no le hacía el efecto que esperaban los médicos. las manchas características de su enfermedad lo confirmaron. y como todo aquel que tiene la enfermedad y por alguna razón ésta se vuelve más fuerte que la cura. simplemente se vuelve mierda. todo su ser se empieza a descomponer poco a poco dejándolo en la nada. por lo que antes de que sucediera todo ello. decidió dejar a la chica. alejarla._

 _Pero no lo logro, aunque sea estaba agradecido de que lo último que vieran sus ojos antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, fuera a ella. su querida hotaru._

 _-mylo…- sollozaba más bajito sin dejar de derramar lágrimas sobre el esquelético cuerpo. no era fácil simplemente hacer una vida nueva, no lo era. y ella se enamoró de él desde el primer instante, no era fácil._

 _El sonido de lo que pareció una ventana romperse la alarmó. alzó la vista y divisó a una criatura con características humanoides._

 _Naruto la vio, y vio al chico en la cama- ¿es él? - dijo acercándose lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiera para cargar su liviano cuerpo y salir de ahí._

 _\- ¿que… qué crees que estás haciendo? - y hotaru después de recuperarse del impacto visual. miro bien a esa criatura y le habló._

 _-no te incumbe- contestó seco el rubio con el liviano cuerpo de mylo en sus brazos._

 _Su presencia era tan poderosa que la chica simplemente no pudo moverse de su sitio. antes se había sorprendido de que ella le dirigiera la palabra. Pues se supone que la había paralizado._

 _Tampoco le importó mucho, solo desapareció dejando a hotaru en shock._

 _ **End of flash back**_

-y eso… eso sucedió- terminó de contar ella y los policías directamente la tomaron por loca. La hicieron responsable de la desaparición del cuerpo de mylo por lo que se la llevaron detenida.

o-o-o-o

Todos estaban en el bosque más lejano de la ciudad. sasuke caminaba de un lado hacia otro viendo a su novio en esa manera. ese hombre era otro. no era el mismo de siempre.

Naruto actuaba como un animal y caminaba alrededor del cuerpo muerto del joven. se notaba la furia y la frustración en sus rasgos. y cuando la cuarta cola apareció todas empezaron a moverse con violencia de un lado para otro y el pelaje empezó a cubrirlo, un pelaje oscuro y maligno. todo el vello del cuerpo de sasuke se erizo.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! - exclamó fuu al ver la oscuridad comerse el cuerpo de naruto.

-grrrr- gruñó con violencia el rubio, y a cuatro patas se acercó a mylo y con la cabeza lo tanteo- ummmm…- gimoteo con tristeza y frustración- ¿por qué?

-naruto…- sasuke apartó la vista, no entendía porque su chico se comportaba así, y tampoco comprendía muchas cosas de las que veía. el solo notaba el pelo de su cuerpo, pero nada extraño de más. solo la común irritación en su brazo a causa de esa extraña pulsera.

Entonces todo pareció cambiar, los demás empezaron también a comportarse raro. yagura bajo de la caravana en su forma completa, con sus 3 colas imponente, naruto lo vio y se acercó a él y soltó el rugido de un león para aplacar su salvaje conducta.

Funciono.

Fuu también se soltó. sacó su lado animal y 5 colas aparecieron, perfectamente bien controladas. ella directamente se acercó a mylo y aleteo sus alas, naruto al ver que se acercó la empujo mandándola a volar lejos. volvió a rugir con enojo. no quería que nadie se acercara al cuerpo.

Gaara por su parte, era el más consciente y solo mantuvo la distancia con su cola.

Luego en medio de todo ese instinto animal, el rubio se acercó a sasuke, lo miró con sus profundos ojos blancos. de su boca salía humo, pero aun así el moreno no se alejó ni un instante.

-revívelo, si tanto te duele, revívelo. tú puedes… eres un dios después de todo- dijo sasuke sin saber muy bien de dónde habían salido sus palabras- y si lo logras, haremos el amor, así como a ti te gusta- las orejas de naruto se empinaron, rugió con fuerza, pero ni así el moreno se alejó.

Gaara se acercó a sasuke para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada raro. pero en cuánto estaba un metro de él, naruto lo miró de forma amenazante. el ambiente estaba tensado de una energía oscura que salía del cuerpo del rubio. pero que estaba claro que sasuke no podía ni ver, ni percibir. así como lo de su brazo.

Naruto se volvió a acercar a mylo. mordió su pulsera con cuidado y soltó el sexto diamante. no le queda más que intentarlo.

Abrió la boca del chico muerto y dejó caer el diamante en el interior. luego puso su mano encima de su estómago y trato de revivirlo. rugió con fuerza y desespero. si ese chico no reaccionaba. no sabría que hacer. ni que iba a pasar.

Y reacciono. todo el cuerpo de mylo empezó a expulsar una baba putrefacta. sasuke automáticamente llevó su mano a su nariz. respirarlo era tóxico.

Mylo abrió los ojos. y de ser grises volvieron a coger color, pasando de ámbar y luego a blanco. entrando en su modo animal y con sus 6 colas a todo esplendor. rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

-amo… ¿qué está sucediendo? - dijo el sentándose y aun sintiendo como su cuerpo seguía expulsando baba. una asquerosa y putrefacta baba - ¿qué me está sucediendo? - hablaba al rubio como si lo conociera de toda la vida- ¿dónde estamos?

Las colas de todos desaparecieron, el rubio lo miro un poco confundido- ¿nos conocemos?

-no bromee amo, soy yo. utakata y.…- una voz interior lo freno, poniéndolo rápidamente al día de lo poco que sabía - entiendo. muchas gracias preciosa. - dijo mirando alrededor- si este lugar no es nuestro hogar. ¿dónde estamos?

-me estoy perdiendo, ¿qué está pasando? - fuu se acercó al joven y lo miro

-hola loquita, ¿cómo estás? - sonrió, pero su sonrisa se pierde rápidamente- ¡OH POR DIOS, YAGURA ERES UN NIÑO! ¡OH POR DIOS! - e irremediablemente empezó a llorar- ohh… no… buaaa…- y lloró mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba y se sanaba.

-oh no...- naruto también estaba un poco en shock.

-amo, es que… ¡no sabe todo lo que pasó! nos robaron a todos y.…- sus fosas nasales recibieron el inmundo olor- ¿qué me pasa?, ¿soy yo el que huele así?

-está confundido, creo que no sabe quién es- dijo gaara acercándose.

\- ¡SOY UTAKATA, EL JINCHURIKI DE SAIKEN! ¡CONTROLADOR DEL SENTIMIENTO TRISTEZA Y DIOS DE LOS REPTILES!- grito a todo pulmón- ¡Y TU ERES SABAKU NO GAARA, DIOS DE LAS ARENAS Y DEL AMOR, CONTROLADOR DEL JINCHURIKI SHUKAKU!- señaló con su dedo al pelirrojo- ¡LA DIOSA DEL VIENTO, FUU DIOSA DE LOS AIRES Y CONTROLADOR DEL DESEO!- ahora miraba a la peliverde- yagura… ¿qué te ha pasado?...- suspiro mirando al niño- Yagura Karatachi… Dios de las profundidades, Sorpresa… Isobu.

\- y yo, ¿qué puedes decirme de mi? - pregunto naruto

-naruto uzumaki, el dios de los animales. de todos nosotros dueño y señor. cargando con el odio como sentimiento y…- entonces notó algo más- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO DEJARTE COMER DE LA OSCURIDAD?! ¡Y ¿TU BRAZO? ¡POR DIOS!, ¡¿DONDE…?!- volvía a llorar, pues no podía evitarlo, lloraba como un niño- ¿dónde están los demás? ¿el señor killer? ¿Han? ¿la pesadilla de yugio? ¿roshi? ¿dónde están? - tantas preguntas sin respuesta, sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza

-aún no les he encontrado, ven- el rubio se acerca y trata de tomarlo, pero era imposible, expulsaba tanta baba que realmente se pensó en tocarlo- ¿Recuerdas algo de esta vida?

-yo…- utakata, a duras penas podía conectar sus recuerdos- hotaru… ¿dónde está hotaru?

\- ¿te refieres a la mujer que estaba contigo cuando estabas muerto? - preguntó naruto como si la cosa no fuera con él - no podía traerla conmigo. como comprenderás estabas muerto. y no sabía si funcionara lo del diamante.

-ay por Kamisama, debe estar destrozada- y seguía llorando de solo imaginarla. poco a poco iba recordando también esta vida y suspiraba frustrado. sabiendo perfectamente que lo había matado - maldito sida- gruño de asco _"-No se preocupe amo utakata, estoy sanando todas sus células, dentro de nada usted estará curado de este virus-"_ la voz de saiken calmaba su miedo- gracias princesa, no sé qué seria sin ti.

-se acercan…- susurro yagura mirando hacia el horizonte - esas sombras blancas se acercan.

-debemos irnos- gaara ya se había alertado de sentir esas criaturas - no sé qué se acerca, pero humano no es.

-sasuke- en cuanto naruto dijo su nombre, utakata se volteo a verlo sorprendido- debemos irnos- dijo acercándose para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla- tranquilo yo te protegeré

-estoy tranquilo naruto- corresponde el abrazo y sonríe- ¿ya estas mejor?

-sí, contigo a mi lado siempre podré con todo-

-yo no puedo ir, marchaos ustedes o los peones nos alcanzaran- utakata por fin se puso de pie y la última gota de baba salió de su cuerpo, completamente curado camina hacia naruto y mira fijamente a sasuke- debo de ir a por hotaru.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto dentro de 4 días- dijo naruto y obteniendo una afirmación, vio cómo el joven utilizó solo una cola y empezó a desplazarse a la velocidad media.

 **Continuara.  
**


End file.
